


Broken

by anime_life_247



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aobajousai, Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 56,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_life_247/pseuds/anime_life_247
Summary: After his mother died Hinata and his sister were abused by their father, who blamed them for her death. Hinata deciding that he needs to get Natsu away runs to one of his moms dear friends, who helps him out as he tries to make a fresh start. Will he be able to keep Natsu safe? And what will happen when a very pushy ex-rival finds out?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 130
Kudos: 674





	1. Chibi-chan?

Oikawa POV

I don't know why but I decided to take a different way home after practice, it was longer but I felt like walking. Halfway home I decided to stop at the convenience store, not paying attention as the cashier said welcome to me, I walked towards the back. After grabbing a drink and a snack I went to check out, stopping dad when I saw the last person I thought I'd see, as the cashier.

“Chibi-chan?!” I exclaimed shocked, he looked up then too.  
“Grand King?!” He gaped at me, that stupid name.  
“You're the last person I would have thought of seeing.” I said smirking at him as I put my stuff on the counter, he instantly started ringing my items up “So Chibi-chan what are you doing so far from how, so late at night?” I was actually vaguely curious.  
“Your total is 571 yen.” He replied and I frowned slightly, he avoided the question.  
“What are you doing Chibi-chan?” I asked again as I handed him my money, he sighed  
“I'm working obviously.” I rolled my eyes, he was being stubborn  
“Yes but why?”   
“Is there anything else I can help you with today Grand King?” he asked, handing me my bag.  
“No bu-”   
“Then I hope you have a good night.” He said smiling and that was the end of the conversation

I left, knowing I wasn't gonna get anything out of him, but I was still extremely curious. Why would Chibi-chan be working, especially since it was so late. And better yet, why was he working here, there must have been somewhere he could work that's closer to home.

Hinata POV

I sighed as he left, why did he have to see me here? I was glad he finally got the hint that I wasn't talking and left, but I knew it wouldn't be the end of it. Before I could think more Natsu came out and ran to me, tears in her eyes.

“Natsu whats wrong?” I knelt down and hugged her  
“Nii-chan I had a bad dream again!” She cried into my chest.  
“It's okay Natsu, nothing can hurt you, your nii-chan will protect you.” I didn't have to ask what it was about, I knew.

After calming her I tucked her back into the futon in the break room, thankful yet again that Mrs.Yuji my boss let her stay here. She had been so helpful, having offered me a job when she found out I was looking for work, let us stay in one of the upstairs rooms when we needed it, and she even let me have Natsu here while I was working. She was so kind, just like I remembered mom telling me she was.

After closing the store I carried the sleeping Natsu home, only waking her once I got there. She waited outside my window, while I went inside. When I opened the door I had to quickly dodge a bottle, it was aimed at my head.

“Where have you been?” My father bellowed at me, stopping to me  
“I was at work.” I said trying and failing to go around him  
“Do you have any money on you?” He said grabbing my bag, searching through it only to throw it aside when he found none.  
“No I don't get paid for a few more days.” I said, I shouldn't have said anything, maybe he wouldn't have hit me then, but he probably would have still.

He grabbed me by the collar and threw me back, hitting the fridge hard. Then he punched me in the gut, and I slid to the floor no longer able to stand, he then kicked me multiple times. Once satisfied he stomped off mumbling how I better have money for him next time, he left then going to some unknown place to get even drunker. I quickly got up, having to get Natsu in fast, just in case he went around the house for some strange reason.

Once I had her I took her to her room, after making sure she locked the door I went off to the bathroom. Once there I gingerly peeled my shirt off, wincing at any slight movement, once it was off I looked at myself in the mirror only to have to quickly look away. Disgusting. I took a quick shower, and then bandaged myself up. Then I went back to Natsu’s room, doing our special knock so she knew it was me, she happily opened the door. Then I took her back to my room, where I locked it tightly, and we went to sleep.

I woke up to him banging on my door demanding that I open it, I glanced at the clock to see it was 4am. I got Natsu up quietly and quickly slipped her out the window, he was looking for Natsu and I wouldn't let him find her. Then I walked over and opened my door, he pushed me aside with a hard shove causing me to hit my dresser. He then slammed open my closet door only to slam it closed again, then he lifted up my bed to look under it, dropping it down with a hard thud.

“Where is she?” He wheeled on my grabbing me by the throat  
“I don't know.” I lied, he knew I was too.

He continued to check my, to the point that I was sure I would pass out, then he finally let go and I was falling to the floor gasping for air. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and slammed my head to the door, causing my vision to go in and out of focus.

“I find out you're hiding her from me and your dead boy.” He said spitting at me, then he let go and continued his rampage through the house.  
I closed and locked my door again, then opened my closet to grab the bag I had of mine and Natsu’s things. Then I slipped out the window and ran quietly across the yard, Natsu was in her hiding place in the bushes. After getting her I quickly made my way towards the street, grabbing my bike along the way, and then carried her back to my work. It was a long ride, and I felt bad that she had to endure it. I should have just had us stay there in the first place. Once we got there, going up the back set of stairs to the apartment above, I quickly got Natsu back to sleep. Then after cleaning my new wounds I went and sat on the balcony outside, I thought about how it was getting worse. How I needed to get Natsu away from him before she got hurt. As I watched the sunrise I decided on a plan, and it would be hard to do but I would. For Natsu I could do anything.


	2. Plan

The next day Natsu and I skipped school, I called in for both of us saying we were sick, I had a lot to do if what I was planning was going to work. The first thing on my list was going to see Mrs.Yuji, after all the whole plan hinged on her. When she willingly agreed I was so happy, jumping for joy. Then the next task was to go to the schools, it was weird and I dreaded it but I got it done. By the end of the day we were both transferred. The final step was to get our things. On the way home I dropped Natsu off at one of her friends, saying I would be back as soon as I could. Then I went home, sneaking back in my window, once inside I saw the lock on my door busted and prayed he wasn't there. Thankfully he wasn't. 

Quickly I gathered our things, filling bags with clothes and other necessities. Then I grabbed a few of Natsu’s toys, promising myself to buy more as soon as I could, and the few memorabilias we had. Then I grabbed all the bags, leaving a quick note to the bastard saying that we would be away for a while and lying saying that he agreed to it, and went to get Natsu. It was harder going back to the apartment since I had to carry our bags along with Natsu and my bike, but we managed. Once we got back I told Natsu I had to get to work, I looked at the door leading outside and went down the stairs that were inside. And had just clocked in when Oikawa walked in.

Oikawa POV

“Hello Chibi-chan” I said smiling brightly  
“Hello, how can I help you today?” The older lady behind the counter said.  
“Hello ma’am” I said smiling at her “Hi was just stopping in to say hello to Ch- Hinata”  
“Oh do you know this boy Shouyou?” The older lady asked smiling at him  
“Yes I met him through volleyball.” Hinata smiled, but I could tell it was fake  
“Oh that's nice.” She said patting him on the shoulder “I’ll be leaving now if you two need anything give me a call.” The older lady then vanished behind a curtain.  
“So Chibi-chan,” I said, turning my eyes to him, “Why do you have a job here?”  
“Is there something you need, Grand King?” He asked, sighing as he stepped behind the register.

I was just about to answer when a miniature Hinata came bounding out from behind the curtain the older lady had disappeared to. She ran to Hinata and held out his phone to him, after saying he had a call she ran off. Hinata opened the phone, frowned at it and then closed it, how interesting.

“So who was the mini Hinata?” I asked  
“She's my little sister.” He said bluntly like it should be obvious, but hey it was an answer.  
“She looks just like you.”   
“Yup.”

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get much farther, I bought me a drink and left. On my way home I texted iwaizumi, he said that Hinata didn't answer my questions because I was annoying him and said I should leave him alone. But I couldn't. There was something that bothered me, like how his face was covered in bruises, I wonder if I asked how he got the if he would answer, probably not which is why I hadn't in the first place. I decided that I would keep going back till Hinata talked to me, I didn't know why but I wanted to get closer to him, to protect him.


	3. New Start

Hinata POV

I made sure to get up early the next morning, I had to get Natsu to school and wanted to have enough time to talk with her new teacher. They had found it weird that I was the one enrolling her, but after I explained that our mother passed away several months ago and that our father was extremely busy, they let me sign her up. Once Natsu was safely at school and I had made sure only me and Mrs.Yuji could pick her up, I went to school myself and was surprised when I got there early still. I checked in at the office, and then made my way to the teachers room to find my new teacher. He was a tall brown haired man, who looked extremely stern but the second he started talking I found he was extremely nice. ‘Just like Ashi’ I thought and then felt a pang of sadness, I quickly pushed it away as I walked into class after he announced there was a new student.

“Hello my name is Hinata Shouyou.” I said bowing at the front of the class,”Starting today illl be your new classmate please take care of me.” I finished plastering a huge bright smile on.

There were murmurs throughout the class, but what caught my attention were the two volleyball players glaring at me. And just my luck I got to sit next to them

“Kunimi please raise your hand.” Mr..Nakamura, my new teacher, said and said, “You will be sitting behind him.” He said looking

I reluctantly took my seat behind Kunimi and could feel turniphead glaring at me from where he sat beside me, great. On auto pilot I took out my notebook and started taking notes, trying my best to ignore the eyes boring into me from the next seat over.

Oikawa POV

“Hey Iwa-chan I-” I got cut off from what I was about to say, my phone was buzzing, it was Kindaichi and boy did he have some news, I was grinning as I read his message.   
“Oi Shittykawa what are you grinning at?” Iwaizumi asked   
“You'll never guess who just showed up.” I grinned handing him the phone, he read it and then glanced up at me and then glanced back.  
“What is it?” Matsukawa asked, him and Hanamaki both looking between us confused  
“Oh just that like a crow transferred here.” I said but they still didn't get it “Karasuno’s little red no.10 just showed up in Kindaichi’s and Kunimi’s class.”

They were shocked, but before we could say more our break was over. We took our seats, and I put away my phone. The second lunch hit I'd go find him.

Hinata POV  
I'm not sure who told him, probably turniphead, but as people started heading for lunch the girls started making a bunch of noise. Oikawa was coming, knowing I didn't want to get caught by him,I couldn't go out the door. So I did the next best thing, I jumped out the window, which caused a commotion since we were on the second floor. As my feet hit the ground I tucked and rolled, and then started running off because while I doubted Oikawa would jump out the window to follow me, I could feel him glaring at me from there. I pissed him off, good.I was going in search of a vending machine, and had just found one when I bumped into someone. 

“Sorry.” i said bowing, only to freeze when I looked up, Iwaizumi was standing in front of me, shit  
“Hinata…” He said and then took in my appearance “What happened to you?” he was shocked  
“Huh?” I said looking down at myself, my clothes were rumpelled and I was covered in dirt and grass “Oh funny story I-”  
“Did someone attack you or something?” Iwaizumi asked as he started brushing me off  
“No no, I just…” I laughed awkwardly, “I jumped out the window to avoid Oikawa…”  
“You what?” He was dumbfounded “Isn't your class on the second floor?”  
“Hahaha yeah…” I laughed some more  
“You wanted to avoid him that badly?”  
“Well I mean he's planning on demanding that I join the volleyball team so yeah I want to avoid him.” I said and he looked at me questioningly “Well i'm going to g-”  
“Chibi-chan!” Well shit.

Oikawa POV

That shrimp jumped out the window, to avoid me. Jumped out the freaking window, while on the second floor! I went racing down the halls and then outside, he wasn't getting away that easy. Turning a corner I saw him, and talking to Iwa-chan no less. When I called out to him, he frowned.

“What do you want Grand King?” He said when I made it three, glad that he didn't run away  
“Join the voll-” I started after catching my breath but he cut me off  
“No thanks, and since that's all you want me for.” He turned to leave but I grabbed his arm

I never thought I'd see Chibi-chan like this, the moment I grabbed his arm he ripped it away. There was fear in his eyes, and more so anger. What the hell?

“Don't grab me.” He glared at me, causing even Iwaizumi to step back.  
“Okay okay Chibi-chan.” I said holding up my hands to try and calm him “But I want to talk with you for a bit.”   
“I need to get back to class, please leave me alone.” Then he walked off.

Iwaizumi POV

We stood there shocked, Hinata Karasuno’s little sunshine, he was not the person we had come to know. He didn't even attempt to smile as he left. What changed, thinking back he was smiling up till Oikawa grabbed him. And while Oikawa isn't really a pleasant person, I had a feeling that it was more that someone grabbed him than a who.

“Did you see that?” Oikawa was still shocked  
“Yeah Shittykawa I did, what made you grab him. He jumped out a window to avoid you.”  
“But Iwa-chan, I want him to join volleyball.” Oikawa was out of shock and was now pouting  
“I don't think he wants to join.” I frowned at him  
“But he has to!” Oikawa whined as we went back to class.

When he told Hanamaki and Matsukawa about what happened they laughed, Hinata had literally jumped out a window to avoid Oikawa, it was kinda funny.


	4. What Do We Do?

Hinata POV

I shouldn't have been surprised when I found Oikawa and Iwaizumi waiting for me once school was over, but I had hoped that they would leave me alone. Sighing I tried to walk past them, but instead they ended up just walking down the hall with me.

“Are we going to the gym Chibi-chan?” Oikawa asked through he knew we weren’t  
“No, I'm leaving school.”   
“When are you going to turn in your club application?” Oikawa asked   
“I'm not turning one in, I have other things to do.”   
“Like what?” Iwaizumi asked now seeming slightly interested  
“I have to go pick up my little sister.”   
“Ah the mini Chibi-chan.” Oikawa nodded  
“Mini Hinata?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa  
“Yeah she’s a miniature version of Hinata.” Oikawa nodded his head.  
“Well this has been fun but I have to go.” I said as I reached the shoe lockers and exchanged my shoes “Have a great practice.” 

I ran off before they could finish changing their shoes, and reached my bike before they caught up. Could they not take a hint.

Oikawa POV

I could see Hinata was agitated with us, but I wasn't giving up. He was going to join the team. I grabbed the handlebars on his bike, careful not to grab him so we didn't have a repeat of earlier, and stopped him from riding away.

“Why won't you be joining?” I asked as he glared at me  
“I told you I have to pick up my sister.”  
“You could come after picking up your sister.” I pushed “Coach wouldn't mind you being late.”  
“I have work after that.” Hinata said “And even if I didn't I would have no interest in joining, now I have to go so I'm not late picking her up.''I let him go, sighing as I watched him ride off.

Iwaizumi POV

“Why do you want to make him join so bad?” I said watching Oikawa who was watching Hinata  
“He would be a good addition to the team.”Oikawa stated “And he loves volleyball as much as I do, he belongs on the court.”  
“That's not the only reason why you're being so pushy.” I could tell he had given me a half truth  
“I'm not really sure.” Oikawa sighed and ran a hand over his face “The other day I saw him working at a convenience store, and the next day I went back and he was covered in bruises worse than he has now.”  
“And?” I prodded knowing there was more to the answer  
“I just feel like he needs protection.” Oikawa frowned then looking at the ground 

Hinata needed protection, it was an odd thought, who would want to hurt him, he's like the sun incarnated. But then again, he didn't seem so bright today, and his glare was probably sharper then mine. Could someone be hurting him?

“Okay.” I said placing a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder “We will do our best, but holding him like this isn't gonna work.”  
“Then what do we do Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whined, it was really annoying when he’s like this  
“Well first thing first let's get to practice.” I said turning him to walk towards the gym “And then after practice we will make a plan to help him.”


	5. Club Application

Hinata POV

A horrible idea, what the hell was I thinking. They weren't gonna leave me alone. As if to prove my point they walked right in the door, Oikawa was grinning like he had won the lottery.

“Hello again Chibi-chan” Then he glanced behind me where Natsu sat “Hello there you must be his little sister.” He grinned at her, and she ran to hide behind my legs.  
“Nii-chan do you know them?” Natsu asked behind me  
“We go to school with your nii-chan.” Oikawa said smiling still   
“Natsu why don't you go upstairs and do your homework.” I said patting her head, smiling as she immediately ran off.  
“Such a good big brother.” Oikawa stated  
“So how can I help you today?” They both frowned when I smiled saying that  
“Again Chibi-chan, every time I come here you do this, why?”   
“Because I'm working in Oikawa-san.” His frown deepened, Iwaizumi on the other hand started laughing. “Is something funny Iwaizumi-san?”

Iwaizumi POV

Hinata was so serious, and when he answered Oikawa I couldn't help but laugh because Oikawa had frowned at his completely obvious answer.

“Nothing really.” I said stopping myself from laughing more “Yeah you can do something for us though, join the volleyball team.”  
“Nii-chan are you not on the volleyball team anymore?” Hinata’s little sister came back  
“Natsu I thought you went up to do your homework?” Hinata turned to her  
“I didn't want to be there alone.” She looked on the verge of tears “Can I stay down here?”  
“Of course you can.” Hinata went over and hugged her.

I smiled, when Oikawa had said he had a little sister, that looked like a miniature version of him no doubt, I could see him as a big brother. Maybe it was because he was always so childlike himself. But seeing him now, hugging his sister, I understood. Him being an older brother made a lot of sense in this moment.

“So back to the topic of volleyball…” Oikawa said glancing at the mini Hinata “We came to give you a club application form.”  
“I already told you i'm not joining.” Hinata crossed his arms “Now is there anything else?”  
“Why do you have so many bruises?” I asked, we hadn't planned on asking this, but the words slipped out.

I couldn't help but notice how Hinata's little sister flinched, Oikawa noticed too. Hinata on the other hand stayed perfectly calm, smiled even.

“I feel off my bike riding home the other night.” He laughed a bit awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, he was lying.  
“Really that must have hurt.” I narrowed my eyes accusingly  
“Yeah…” he laughed a bit more, I looked to the little girl behind him who was shaking slightly

Oikawa was right, someone was hurting them. Is that why they transferred schools? Could it be someone from Karasuno? Is it why he isn't playing volleyball anymore? A million questions were running through my head and I was trying to decide if I should ask one when Hinata’s phone rang, after glancing at it he denied the call. That's interesting.

Oikawa POV

“Not interested in talking to someone?” I asked pointing at Hinata’s phone  
“Not allowed to use my phone while working.” He said smiling  
“Seems important.” I said as they called back, Hinata turned his phone off then  
“No not really.” He was being nonchalant but I could tell he wanted to avoid the topic.  
“Okay, well we came here just to drop the application off.” Iwazumi nodded slightly, he didn't believe Hinata one bit “We’ll be leaving now, have a nice night.”

I wasn't too happy about it, but I let Iwaizumi drag me away. He probably figured that I would push too much for answers if we stayed longer. 

“Did you see his reaction?” I asked him and he nodded “I wonder who called him.”  
“I wonder why at the mention of his bruises his little sister was trembling in fear.” Iwaizumi said frowning as we walked.  
“We’re gonna help him and her though.” I said and he nodded in agreement. 

Whatever and whoever was hurting him, it was going to end. I would protect them and Iwaizumi would help me. With that we parted ways and I went home.


	6. Our Missing Sun

Karasuno POV

“Hey have any of you seen Hinata today?” Daichi asked as they were about to start evening practice, and noticed their little sunshine was missing  
“Hinata wasn't in class today.” Kageyama said, he was frowning deeply and agitated  
“He must be sick then.” Daichi said in slight disbelief  
“Does he even get sick?” Noya said “He is so energetic that I just can't see it.”  
“He's not sick” Coach Ukia said having heard their conversation when he walked in, this got him weird looks “Gather round everybody.”  
“What do you mean Hinata’s not sick?” Suga asked as they all walked over  
“If that dumbass is skipping, I'll kill him!” Kageyama said before coach could answer  
“He's not skipping, he's…” Coach Ukai scratched his head nervously “Look I don't know why he didn't say anything but yesterday he was removed from school.” He said sighing

There was a shocked silence, and then everyone exploded with questions. No one could grasp how Hinata had been removed from school, and more so how he didn't mention it. Kageyama in his anger popped the volleyball he had been holding, and everyone shot him worried looks, though he was too angry to notice.

“What do you mean he was withdrawn from school?” Daichi said once he got everyone to calm down a bit “Like he was transferred out?”  
“Yeah.” Coach Ukias nodded solemnly  
“Do you know where?” Suga asked  
“No they wouldn't tell me, apparently at the request of Hinata’s family they can't.” The news brought more uproar and Coach Ukiah quickly stopped it “Look guys, I know you're all upset but we need to start practice, start warming up. I promise i’ll try to find out more but for now thats all we got.”

The team wasn't happy with this, but they did as they were told. Their practice that day was silent, Noya and Tanaka had tried to lighten the mood, but nothing could change the tension in the air. They were all sad and hurt, Hinata had left them and he didn't even bother to tell him he was leaving or to say goodbye. It seemed like everything was duller then, having their own little sunshine missing from their team. 

Afte Practice

“Daichi…” Suga said when it was just them left in the club room “WHy do you think Hinata didn't tell us he was leaving.” THere were slight tears in his eyes.  
“I don't know Suga…” Daichi said, going over and hugging him “I don't know….but I promise we'll find out.” Daichi said making a promise to do so  
“I just don't get it.” Suga cried softly into his chest “I never would have thought he would just disappear like that.”  
“Neither did I, but don't worry we’ll find him.” Daichi said softly, rubbing his boyfriends back to calm him.

Hinata POV

I got several texts that night, from my teammates. Asking where I was and why I hadn't told them, wanting to know if I was safe and okay. I didn't respond to any of them, I couldn't. Instead I sat there scrolling over them the whole night, and listening to the few voicemails I got from them asking the same questions. Over and over until the sun came up. Sighing I got up and got ready, and then woke Natsu to get her ready. I had just locked the outside door and was heading down the stairs when I saw him.


	7. Welcome Parties

Iwaizumi POV

I don't know why but I kept thinking about Hinata and his sister. How he was so defensive, especially when Oikawa had grabbed him. How he seemed to smile through things, I had thought before in games that he seemed genuinely happy, but have had the chance for a closer look I could see it was faked most of the time. I thought of the bruises on his face, and how when asked about them his sister had trembled in fear. How she had been afraid to be alone upstairs, and that brought the question of why she had been there at all. Why wasn't she at home, could they live above the store. It was possible since it seemed like it had a small apartment above. But if so where was the rest of his family. 

I stood there in the cold waiting, ridiculing myself for being so intrusive, but I did it anyways. My hunch was too horrible not to intrude, I just prayed I was wrong. I waited there for thirty minutes, and was about to leave because I knew I could be wrong, when the door opened.

Hinata POV

Iwaizumi stood across the street, arms crossed and was staring at me. Why was he here, what if he knew what was going on. No that was impossible, there's no way he could know, right?

“Iwaizumi-san?” I asked as I walked across the street, a half a sleep Natsu in my arms  
“Good morning Hinata.” He said smiling at me slightly “I thought I would walk with you too.”  
“O-okay ummm….” I said trying to figure out how to say what I wanted  
“We can talk after we drop your sister off.” He said as if knowing I had a bunch of questions for him, and I could tell by his eyes that he had some too, “It would be better if she wasn't around.”

I nodded and led the way to her school, it was only a few blocks away but it seemed to take forever to arrive. Once there I checked Natsu in and said goodbye, I could see she was wondering why Iwaizumi was there, but I was grateful she didn't ask because I didn't know. Then we were on our way to school ourselves.

“So you live there?” Iwaizumi said breaking the silence  
“Yeah, how did you know?” I asked, glancing sideways at him.  
“Most jobs don't allow little sisters to hang around.” He said, and I realized how obvious it was and nodded in agreement “Do you guys own it, your family I mean?”  
“No, an old friend of my moms does. She likes family though…” I said

Iwaizumi POV

“Okay…” I said studying him, he seemed old and slightly defensive, I wasn't sure how to ask questions without causing him to run away.  
“Why were you there this morning Iwaizumi-san?” Hinata said after a bit of silence, he looked like he immediately wanted to take it back  
“I was curious to see if I was right about you living there, and I wanted to talk with you.” I said and laughed nervously “So two birds one stone.”  
“Talk about what?” I could practically see the red flags going off in his eyes  
“Just talk…” I said trying to calm his worry, but seemed to fail. “I want to...talk with you about volleyball a bit without Oikawa being super pushy.” I could tell he knew I was lying  
“I'm not gonna change my mind about not wanting to play.” He didn't call me on it, thankfully  
“He’s not gonna quit pestering you, he doesn't take no for an answer.” I said frowning at how many times I had ended up just giving into what he wanted   
“Well he’ll find I can be just as stuberon then.” Hinata said matter-of-factly while smiling for real.

I decided that maybe showing up had been impulsive and decided to put off my other questions for now, though maybe I was just saving myself from uselassy trying to get answers when I knew I wouldn't. Hinata was easy to read, sure but he didn't seem like the type to answer my questions, especially since they would be quite personal and intrusive. I then thought it would be better to get him to trust me, and would make a game plan to do so just like Oikawa and I had for getting him to join the team.

Oikawa POV

I was waiting at the gate like we had planned, angry that Iwaizumi was late since I'm sure Hinata would get to school any second now. And then I was shocked out of my anger as I saw them walking together towards the school, what the hell? Iwaizumi noticing smiled slightly, probably at my shocked look, was the bastard jumping the lead on my Chibi-chan?

“What's this?” I asked as they finally reached the gate, arms crossed and an angry pout on  
“We ended up walking to school together.” Iwaizumi said “I meet Hinata on the way.”  
“Y-yeah…” Hinata said and sent a look that I couldn't quite read towards Iwaizumi.  
“Well now that you're both here…” I said placing a hand on Hinata's shoulders, he flinched slightly but didn't react like he had yesterday, so off to a good start, “Come with me.”

I then proceeded to drag a complaining and angry Hinata through the school grounds to the gym, where the team waited. This was phase two of the plan. Iwaizumi closed the door behind us and locked it, this caused Hinata to send worried glances around the room, he seemed very defensive at the moment.

“Calm down Hinata” Iwaizumi said behind us patting him on the back, “It's just a welcome party”  
“I already said I'm not joining.” Hinata grained and the team looked agitated and shocked  
‘What is he talking about, Oikawa sai-” Matsukawa started  
“It's not a welcome to the team party..” Iwaizumi said cutting them off and glaring at everyone before looking at Hinata, I thought it was funny because it absolutely was a welcome to the team party but whatever “It's just a welcome part to school.” Iwaizumi said in fake resurgence

I wasn't sure how Iwaizumi could so easily lie like that, he knew damn well that this was a party to welcome him to the team, it actually was scary how he easily lied. I smiled and he glared at me, he obviously was saying that I needed to calm the hell down, and I probably did. But I couldn't, Hinata would be joining the team by the end of this party, if everything went right, and I was extremely happy to rub it in Tobio’s face about the new addition to the team.

“That's nice and all but we have class……” Hinata said taking a step towards the door  
“Oh you’ve been excused from your first period today, and if we take longer then the others too, so don't worry about it.” I said smiling brightly at him. “Now why don't we get started.”


	8. Fake Smiles

Hinata POV

I wasn't sure how they had managed to get me excused from class, I was almost scared to ask, but I wasn't interested in this party. It was obviouse that they had a plan and i'm sure it would end with me being on the team, I my seem dumb but i'm actually very observante, and there was no way in hell I was letting this happen

“Thats nice, but i'm sorry i'm not interested.” I said turning again to leave  
“You can't leave yet Chibi-chan.” Oikawa said blocking my path “Look just stay and hang out it’ll be fun, well have snacks we can all talk and hang out and we’ll even play a nice friendly game of volleyball.” He said smiling fakely.

He really just didn't get it. I noticed then that the others had disappeared, probably to go get change for an aid friendly game of volleyball, and it was just Oikawa, Iwaizumi and I left. Since they had already seen it I decided to let my mask drop, fixing Oikawa with a hard glare. 

“Oikawa, I know you have some plan to get me to join and I'm not buying bullshit. I'm leaving and going to class, moving out of the way.” I crossed my arms, and fought to keep myself from smiling when he took a step back.

Oikawa POV

This wasn't the Chibi-chan I knew. His gaze was too sharp, his smile was nonexistent, and I was sure that he could rip someone to pieces. THis wasn't the happy ball of sunshine that lit up any room just by walking in, one look at Iwaizumi said he was shocked too. Whoever or whatever had been hurting Hinata, it had hardened him, changed him from the happy person we saw. Or maybe that person never existed.

I stepped out of the way reluctantly, knowing that it was best to let him go. My earlier happiness is gone, now I am just sad. Sad at the loss of the bright light that was Hinata Shouyou. When the team came back Iwaizumi told them that Hinata had left, we all knew it was a possibility, technically. But none of us had actually thought he would pass up playing volleyball.

Iwaizumi POV

I knew Hinata wasn't the person we had come to know, but the cold glare he had given Oikawa was the last thing I was expecting. I was shocked and even more so when Oikawa had taken the step back. Hinata left swiftly, and I told the team to go to class. But I stayed behind with Oikawa because we needed to talk.

“Iwai-chan did you see how cold he was, what happened to him?” Oikawa said finally  
“I don't think anything happened to him….” I said quietly and he looked like he thought so too but had hoped it wasn't the case “I think his smile, the one everyone believes, is fake.”  
“He was always so happy and bright though….” Oikawa looked shattered at this thought  
“He might have been sometimes.” I said patting him on the shoulder “Like while playing volleyball, he looked really happy after spiking so possibly then he was truly happy, but it's likely more often than not he was faking it.”

I told him how I waited for him that morning, he was mad that I didn't have him come too but I just rolled my eyes. The last thing this morning needed was Oikawa questioning him too, it had been awkward enough. Then we tossed around ideas on what was wrong, both landing on it being a family issue. The question was, not only what the family issue was, but how to get him to talk about it.


	9. Errands

Hinata POV

The monster kept calling, and I knew he would, I had shut it off and forgotten about it at lunch. But checking the now over a hundred missed calls along with many thirty messages, I knew I would have to go see him. I had left him a note saying we would be gone and that he said it was okay. And it would continue to hold him off for a bit, but he hadn't been able to take his anger out on me in a few days. Much more and he’d probably go to Karasuno looking for me, then that would really cause a problem.

“That's quite a number of missed calls.” I jumped, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were standing behind me, how long had they been there?  
“Who are they from?” Iwaizumi asked, good they must not have been there long.  
“No one important.” I said nonchalantly and went to leave, they followed “Ummm, don't you have volleyball practice?” I asked once we were at the gate  
“No practice today.” Oikawa smiled happily, they were up to something. “We thought we could go with you to pick up your sister and then hang out.”  
“Sorry I have things to do after getting Natsu.” I walked a bit faster hoping they’d take the hint, and like usual they didn't  
“We dont mind hanging around while you work.” Oikawa matched my pace easily, damn long legs, “We can hang out after you get off.”  
“I don't have work today, I have other things to do.”  
“Like what?” Iwaizumi asked this time glancing at me sideways  
“Just some….” I pondered looking for the right word “...errands.” I guess it fit but just barely  
“What kind of errands?” Oikawa only seemed more interested now, great…..

Oikawa POV

“The kind that's none of your business.” HInata said stopping and glaring at me, his voice dead  
“That's not really an answer.” I chided trying not to flinch under his glare, for a supposedly happy person it was way too harsh  
“Well that's the answer you're getting. I don't know why you seem to think you need to know but it's none of your business.”  
“What if we want to make it our business, we’re trying to be friends with you.” I said, I was getting angry with how cold he was  
“Why?” He asked slightly taken aback by my anger, his look softening a bit.  
“What do you mean why? Iwaizumi asked confused  
“Why are you trying to be my friends, a few days ago we were still rivals. And if I hadn't changed schools we still would be. So why are you trying so damn hard?”  
“Your right.” I said agreeing with him, which shocked him a bit, “ Your right, until a few days ago you were our rival, and also about us not trying to be your friend if you hadn't moved here, an-”  
“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi warned for me not to go off on a tangent that was off topic, I nodded  
“The point is that yeah those things are true, but you're here now. I want you to join our team, for us to become teammates and friends. We need you Hinata and you need us.”

I was taken aback by the fact that Hinata was holding back tears, he looked on the verge of breaking. Or maybe he already had broken and this is just what left of him, this sad angry kid that we see know. We waited as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself. 

“I appreciate it…I do....but I already told you i'm not joining the team, so your effort is going to waste.” He swallowed back more tears “I'm just not interested in playing volleyball anymore.”

With that he walked away, Iwaizumi and I both were too shocked to follow him. Hinata was broken and he wasn't wanting to be fixed, it was like he was afraid to be fixed. I hurt, my chest was tight and pained, and before I knew it I was crying. My tears were not for me, but for him.

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa cried silently beside me, and I couldn't blame him because I felt like crying too. It was such a sad sight. I turned and watched Hinata disappear, his shoulders sagging and the normal bounce in his step gone. I hugged my friend trying to calm him, but he just cried and cried, and I let him. For once I wished he would put on that obnoxious smile and say something stupid, because then I knew he’d be okay. But he didn't, and that was what worried me.


	10. They Lived Alone

Hinata POV

I don't know why but Oikawa’s words broke through the wall I had put up. I don't know why or how, but they had, and they’d done it easily. I walked to get Natsu, slowly pulling myself together, and by the time I picked her up I had somehow managed it. I needed that wall there, keeping everyone but my sister out, and I even kept her a bit away so she didn't have to see what a mess I truly was. 

I dropped her off with Mrs.Yuji, grabbed some money to hopefull appease him a bit, and then headed back to the hell hole that had been a ‘home’. He was waiting for me in the living room when I got there, drunker than I'd seen him before, if that was even possible.

“Hey dad I got paid today.” I said trying to act happy as I handed him the money  
“Not much.” He said scrolling after counting it, “Is this all of it?”  
“Of course why wouldn't it be?” I asked

He didn't answer, well not in the way of words at least. Instead he punished me, sending me staggering to the wall, he hit me in the gut multiple times then, and when I fell to the ground he kicked and stomped on me. I did my best to stay quiet, the less noise I made the better, because as long as I stayed quiet he’d get bored. This beating was longer than normal, or maybe it just seemed that way. Finally though he got bored, and staggered drunkenly out of the house. After the slamming of the door I heard a loud crashing from outside, he’d probably thrown my bike. I layed there, my head swimming and then I blacked out.

Oikawa POV

We went to his work, he said he wasn't going to be there but we still went. The older lady was behind the counter, and Natsu was sitting behind her. I couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't with her brother, they seemed so inseparable.

“Hello I don't know if you remember me but I'm fond of Hinata.” I said smiling at the older women, she smiled back  
“Yes I remember, it's good to see him having some friends.” She said, I couldn't help but think it was odd since I was sure HInata had lots of friends, it seems Iwaizumi did too.  
“Does Hinata not have a lot of friends?” Iwaizumi asked, his eyebrows scrunched up  
“Nii-chan has a few but he never brings them home.” Hinata’s little sister said not looking up from coloring, the older lady nodded in agreement  
“Why not?” I asked looking at the little girl, she froze and he eyes went huge  
“He just doesn't.” The older lady covered, patting the little one on the head slightly  
“I was wondering if you happened to know where he went, he said he had some errands to do but I really need to talk with him.” I said, watching closely, his little sister flinched again  
“Shouyou wouldn't like it much if I told you, however you're free to wait if you'd like.”

I studied the older lady then, she knew where he was, and there was a haunted look in her eyes. Wherever he had gone wasn't a good place. Hinata's little sister seemed panicked then, looking around fantiqly like she was watching for someone, like someone was going to pop out of nowhere. I glanced at Iwaizumi and he looked like he was thinking the same thing, we’d wait.

Iwaizumi POV

“We’d love to wait around, thank you.” I said smiling fakely  
“Natsu why don't you take them upstairs while you wait.” The older lady said and the mini Hinata quickly got up.  
“Come on.” She tugged my sleeve lightly and led me and Oikawa upstairs.

I had been right about there being an apartment up here, it was small but okay size. Natsu offered us something to drink and we sat with her at the table, it was a little weird but isn't everything about this. I realized then that we probably could ask her some questions, and maybe she would be able to answer a few of them. 

“Natsu-can was it?” Oikawa asked, seeming to have the same idea, the girl nodded  
“I don't think we introduced ourselves last time, I'm Iwaizumi and this is Oikawa.” I said smiling and she smiled back, it was just like the one Hinata wore when he hits a spike, true happiness  
“So Natsu-chan how are you liking your new school? Oikawa asked, breaking the ice  
“It's really great, my old school was nice but I like this one better.” She said as she started nodding her head happily “It's so big and is like gawah!” Oikawa and I glanced at each other and bursted out laughing, a mini Hinata indeed  
“That's good.” I said after our laughter died down, she was pouting a bit from us laughing  
“Nii-chan says it's not nice to laugh at people.” She said crossing her arms  
“Your brother is right, we’re sorry.” Hinata was a good big brother  
“Nii-chan’s always right!” She practically yelled  
“What else is he right about?” Oikawa seemed genuinely interested  
“Lots of things! He knows so much, like how you should always be nice to others, and how you should always eat your vegetables.” I smiled he sounded more like a parent then a brother

Natsu went on talking about things Hinata was right about, but I wasn't paying attention. I looked around the apartment, actually getting up and walking around it. Besides the kitchen and living room there was a bathroom and two rooms. There was furniture but just the basics. One bedroom was Hinatas and the others was Natsu’s. That's when things started to click, they lived here alone.


	11. The Truth

Hinata POV

Mom woke me up, standing over me saying that if I didn't hurry we’d be late. We were going to the zoo for Natsu's birthday. Getting up I quickly got ready, walking down stairs I was greeted by Natsu jumping onto me. My mom and dad laughed, saying how much she loved her big brother. Dad had work so he would be joining us later, so after saying goodbye to him the three of us left.

I was talking to Natsu, having to turn in the front seat to look at her behind me. Mom scolded me to turn around and sit properly, as I was turning I saw the truck just before it hit us, and I screamed. When I came to I couldn't fully understand what was happening, it took time to process it. I was covered in a dark red liquid, blood? Moms blood, she was lying lifeless in the seat next to me. Her eyes open and a large piece of metal sticking from her chest, I screamed her name and shook her but got no reply. 

Then I remember Natsu, she was out cold behind me. I struggled trying to get my seatbelt off so I could go to her, but it wouldn't budge. I resorted to calling her name, but she didn't answer, the only thing that let me know that she was still alive was the very shallow rise and fall of her chest. I cried, hearing sirens in the distance, please let them hurry.

I blacked out after that and woke up again in the hospital, they said I was fine but they wanted to keep me for a few days to make sure. Natsu on the other hand, had hit her head and had a concussion and she had swallowed a few glass shards, which they had to remove surgically. She would make a full recovery in time, but it would take a while. Mom however, she had passed, she was gone.

The day I left the hospital was the day things changed. When we got home my father threw me to the ground, and that's when the beatings started. He told me it should have been me and Natsu who had died, not my mother. I became his punching bag and did my best to protect Natsu.

Iwaizumi POV

Hinata was laying on the floor in the living room, passed out. He was bruised and bloody. I ran over and picked him up, I had to get him to the hospital. He woke up then, freaking out and flipping himself out of my grasp.

“Hinata it's me Iwaizumi.” I said putting my hands up “Come on we need to get you to the hospital.” I said moving to pick him up again  
He pushed my hands away, and slowly stood up on his own, using the wall for balance. He was wincing in pain as he did so.

“What time is it?” He asked glancing around, it was late  
“Close to midnight.” I said not seeing how it mattered  
“We have to go. Come on.” He grabbed my arm tugging me to the door lightly, that's when he heard a car pull up, Hinata cursed under his breath.

He changed directions then, tugging me away from the door and through the house. We passed a broken door and went into what I guessed was his room, he opened the window and tasered for me to go through it, saying he was coming too. I had just made it through the door when I heard someone yell his name from inside, it was a males voice, his father?

Hinata carefully but quickly left out the window, like he’d done it a million times and he probably had, then he shut it. He was back to pulling me, running towards the front and then out of the yard. We ran even faster down the street, he was fast but I could tell his injuries were causing him to be slower than normal. We ran till we reached the train station, and then we paused to catch our breath.

“How did you find me?” He asked gasping as he hunched over  
“Natsu told us.” I just as out of breath  
“Us?” He asked “Oikawa and you?” I nodded   
“We went to your job after work...even though you said you wouldn't be there.”   
“How much did she tell you?”   
“She said you lived alone and that no one was supposed to know.” He was holding his breath as he watched me “And when I realized she was afraid of wherever you went I had her tell me so I could come get you.”  
“I'm guessing you left Oikawa there.” I nodded 

We headed back, slowly this time. I could tell he was in pain, but he refused to let me help him get there. He also was obviously not happy that we had butted in, but he was going to have to deal.

Oikawa POV

When they got back I froze, Hinata was covered in fied blood and was seriously beaten up. He needed a hospital, but i'm sure if he was here instead of at one it was because he had refused to go. He ignored my staring and peaked in on his sister, she had been asleep for an hour now.

“What happened to him?” I asked Iwaizumi silently  
“He was like that when I found him, he was unconscious and I was going to take him to the hospital but then he woke up.”  
“I'm guessing he refused the idea?” I asked and he nodded  
“He can hear you, you know” Hinata was standing with his arms crossed behind us and he looked pissed  
“Well maybe since he can hear us he wouldn't mind explaining what's going on.” I said crossing my arms back at him  
“It's none of your business.”  
“Damn it Hinata what the hell.” I yelled, I had enough of this. It's none of my business crap. “You're gonna tell us what the hell is happening and you're gonna cut the bullshit. Now go sit down in the kitchen so we can clean you up.” I stopped off to the bathroom to look for a first aid kit.

I had found that he had quite the bit of first aid supplies, though considering how messed up he looked right now that's not surprising. Coming back to the room I was happy to see he had complied. Good.

“Take off your shirt.” I said and he hesitated but did as he was told, he was covered in bruises and cut marks “Oh my god Hinata!”

Hinata POV

I had to look away from them, the pity and disgust in their eyes. The longer they looked at me the more I wanted to cry. Thankfully they stopped staring, Oikawa started cleaning my fresh cuts and bruises. They didn't ask me anything till after I had been cleaned up and had changed, us three sitting in the kitchen.

“Hinata…” Oikawa started but he couldn't say anymore  
“Why do you live alone.” Iwaizumi asked patting his friends back, saying that he'd do this  
“Because it's better for Natsu.” I wasn't going to say more but I knew they would just ask “My mom died in an accident a few months before I started my last year of middle school. That monster blames Natsu and I for it, we had been going to the zoo and we got into a car accident.”  
“Monster?” Iwaizumi asked, but i'm sure he knew who I was talking about  
“Our father.”  
“Is he the one who had been beating you?” Oikawa said finding his voice  
“Yes” I whispered “You have to promise you won't say anything.” I said stronger this time looking them both in the eyes, they nodded

Oikawa POV

“Is there anything we can do?” Iwaizumi asked after a few moment of silence  
“No, there's nothing that needs to be done.” Hinata said “Just keep this to yourself and everything else is handled.”  
“How are you living though, how are you taking care of yourselves?” I asked tears welling up in my eyes again  
“Mrs.Yuji is letting us stay here for free, and everything else I take care of with my earnings. I know it's odd but i'm perfectly capable of taking care of Natsu.”   
“But who's taking care of you?” I asked, the tears I was holding back falling, no longer able to stop myself from crying “Who's taking care of you in all of this?” I asked again  
“I don't need to be taken care of, as long as Natsu is safe and happy. That's all that matters.” He said

We left shortly after that, I was still crying as Iwaizumi walked me home. How could anyone do that to him, how could they think it was his fault. Hinata was suffering so much and he was so strong through it.

Iwaizumi POV

“Oikawa you have to stop crying.” I said, he had tripped yet again from not being able to see since he was crying so much  
“But Iwa-chan I can't, how could someone do that to him? How could Hinata be going through so much and no one knows?” Oikawa cried into my chest as I hugged him  
“We know now, we will help him okay?” He nodded  
“Promise me, promise me that we will take care of him.” He said looking up then  
“I promise you we will.” I said and he nodded, pulling himself together a bit.

I walked him home and then went home myself. Thinking about the promise I made along the way, Hinata needed someone to look after him and we would do it.


	12. Breakfast

Hinata POV

I was just starting to make us breakfast when someone knocked on the door, I sent Natsu to her room and peeked out the window, holding my breath. I sighed in relief when I saw who it was, opening the door to frown at them.

“What are you guys doing here?” I asked as Oikawa grinned at me, Iwaizumi smiling slightly  
“We thought we’d walk with you.” Oikawa said as they let themself in without being invited in  
“I didn't invite you in….” I tried to protest but they ignored me  
“Where's Natsu?” Iwaizumi asked noticing her absence  
“Natsu!” I called and she came running out of her room “I didn't know who was knocking so I had her go to her room, since no one should be bothering others this early.” I glared at them  
“We would have let you know that we were coming but we don't have your number.” Oikawa said as he leaned down and greeted Natsu with a hug  
“Are they joining us for breakfast?” Natsu asked and I rolled my eyes as Oikawa excitedly said yes, yet again inviting himself.

Iwaizumi looked skeptical as I started cooking, offering to help but I said it was okay. I wasn't going to allow a guest to help cook, even if they were uninvited. Instead they sat at the table and chatted with Natsu, I couldn't help but notice how she seemed to like them. Though it bothered me that they were here and that they knew things, if Natsu liked them that much I would deal with them.

Iwaizumi POV

Hinata looked surprisingly at ease as he moved around the kitchen making breakfast for the four of us. I felt bad for not helping since he obviously didn't want us here but I wasn't going to push him to let me help. Oikawa and Natsu did most of the talking with me adding something every now and then, I much prefer to observe though. Oikawa seemed happy and like he was enjoying himself, so did Natsu, they talked about the most ridiculous things like aliens and such. The topic of volleyball came up quickly though, I had a feeling Oikawqa meant to bring it up on purpose, and just as Hianta got done cooking and had taken his seat.

“Nii-chan had become such good friends with the ball!” Natsu exclaimed, friends with the ball? I thought “He used to really not get along with it.”  
“Really?” Oikawa seemed like he only half understood, where I was completely lost  
“She means I've gotten better at my receice’s and other things.” Hinata summed up for us as he cut Natsu’s pancakes, that makes more since then ‘friends with the ball’  
“Though you still receive with your face quite often.” Oikawa commented on sending Natsu into a fit of laughter.  
“It's not like I try to receive the ball with my face.” Hinata commented grumpily, causing his sister to only laugh even more, Oikawa and I started to laugh then causing Hinata to huff in anger “Oh just eat your pancakes and shush.”

Oikawa POV

Hinata looked so distressed as we laughed at him, it was really adorable. I decided to use this to get to the real reason I bought volleyball.

“Too bad now that your ‘friends with the ball’ you aren't playing anymore.” I purposely used Natsu’s explanation to tease him a bit, and at my words like I thought Natsu looked confused  
“Nii-chan you're not playing volleyball anymore?” She pouted at him and he sent me a glare  
“No i’m not bu-” He started trying to soth the situation, she cut him off though  
“But why not?” She was on the verge of tears  
“Yes Hinata why not?” I asked as he gaped at her due to not being able to answer  
“Well Natsu you see I just have other things I have to do….” Hinata said   
“But you love volleyball…” She looked down and furrowed her brows “Is it because you have to take care of me?” 

I froze, I hadn't thought of that. Is that the reason he's not playing, Hinata said that he was paying for their other expenses. I knew he had a job but he had to have had it before he transferred here and since he had been playing for Karasuno, I had just assumed he should be able to play. Maybe he could though, he was working after school that other day. Oh god and now I have set Natsu off crying because he can't play…..Natsu ran from the room and Hinata followed, sending me an icy cold glare as he chased after here.

“Shittykawa what the hell did you think you were doing?” Iwaizumi said hitting me in the back of the head  
“I hadn't thought about it...Iwa-chan i'm sorry...I-”  
“You don't need to be apologising to me damn Stupidkawa.” He hit me again “Hinata and Natsu are the ones you need to apologise to, if Hinata doesn't kill you first that is.”

Hinata POV

Natsu had refused to come out of her room, having looked at the door for half an hour. And even once she did open it, after I pleaded with her over and over again, it took another half hour for her to calm down. She was mad that I wasn't playing, and even though I said it wasn't just because I was taking care of her, she refused to accept it. We didn't end up finishing our conversation since she had to get to school, I wasn't going to let her be late even if I was, and she made me promise we would continue to talk about this later. I was surprised to see Iwaizumi and Oikawa still here, and was even more surprised when they decided to be late too and walk with me and Natsu.

“I'm so sorry Hinata!” Oikawa said after I came back outside from checking Natsu in “I didnt even think about it being because of that, I'm so sorry!” Oikawa bowed and I was going to yell at him until I saw he was on the verge of tears, he was really sorry.  
“It's fine, just stand up.” I huffed at him and crossed my arms “She was bound to find out I wasn't playing sooner or later, though I had hoped it would be later.”  
“I'm really sorry.” Oikawa said again as he stood up “Really really sorry.”  
“Please stop apologising its okay.” Him being so...so, i'm not even sure what to call this, but it was weird and disconcerting.  
“Is it really the reason?” Iwaizumi asked as we started walking to school “I know you told Natsu it wasn't but it isn't?”  
“It's part of it….” I pierced my lips debating on telling them the whole truth, I decided to just do so, maybe Oikawa would stop bringing up my joining the team “I am working, but it's not just that. I can't leave Natsu alone and I don't really like the idea of just leaving her with others.”  
“Because they could find out?” Iwaizumi pushed, damn his questions  
“Partially, but also because Natsu doesn't do well around strangers, especially adults.”

They nodded and seemed to understand in a way. It bugged me that they knew, but for some reason it also felt nice to tell them to tell someone. Maybe that's why when they asked questions I felt compelled to answer them, and why the other night when Oikawa was mad and told me to sit down I did. I'm not sure why but I trust them, and that in itself is unnerving.


	13. Why Doesn't He Want Me?

Aoba Johsai POV

Oikawa hadn't mentioned Hinata’s refusal to join the team in a few days, and they were all bothered by it. For the first week that is all he would constantly talk about, but now he just remained silent and stared at the ginger that was sitting with his friends at the table next to them. What bothered the team more was that Iwaizumi didn't even seem bothered by it, normally if something like this happened he would call him names and tell him to stop staring.

“What's up with you two?” Matsukawa asked after having enough of their weirdness.

“Nothing’s up.” Iwaizumi said nonchalantly and continued eating.

“Sure.” Hanamaki said rolling his eyes and then tapping Oikawa to get his attention, he finally looked away from the ginger blinking a few times before focusing on his friend “Did you convince Hinata to join the team yet?”

“No.” Oikawa pouted slightly and started eating, sneaking glances at the table next to them.

“Did he say why he wouldn't join?” Kunimi asked surprising everyone since he was never interested in these kind of things

“He has to watch his sister after school.” Iwaizumi offered sending a look towards OIkawa

“That's sad.” Kunimi commented and went back to eating.

“How is that sad?” Matsukawa asked, and everyone looked interested in knowing the answer

“From my understanding Karasuno was the first team he had, the one he played with in middle school was just a bunch of misfits he convinced to play a game with him.” Kunimi said shrugging, as he went on “Besides he really seemed to love playing it's just sad he isn't anymore.”

The team nodded in agreement, and were also left in a bit of shock. To think the little spiker they had so much trouble with hadn't played on a real team before Karasuno, it just showed how hardworking and determined he was. And now he can't play because he has to watch his sister….

“Too bad he can't just bring her to practice with him.” Kindaichi muttered, and everyone looked at him “What?” He asked, noticing their shocked stairs.

“Kindaichi you're a genius!” Oikawa leapt up and ran from the room, dragging a very shocked and angry Iwaizumi with him.

“Shittykawa let go of me.” Iwaizumi said hitting his friend with his free arm

“Iwa-chan mean!” Oikawa released him, stopping, and clutched his head

“What the hell are you trying to do, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi crossed his arms

“I was going to go ask coach if Hinata could bring his little sister to practice with him.” Oikawa pouted still holding his head

“No you're not.” Iwaizumi scolded “We can't have a little kid running around while we’re practicing”

“But Iwa-”

“And even if we could that doesn't mean Hinata will join.” Iwaizumi said cutting off his protest and continued lecturing him “Didn't you notice that he never said he wanted to play?”

“Of course he wants to play!” Oikawa shot back “Hinata’s like me, volleyball is everything to him”

“Fine let me rephrase this. What makes you think he wants to play with us?”

“What do you mean who else would he play with?”

“Just because we have been pushing ourselves into his life doesn't mean he’s happy we're there. Didn't you notice how unhappy he was when we showed up this morning, how unhappy he had been every morning.”

“But he lets us in and we eat breakfast with him, and then all go to school together after dropping Natsu off.” Oikawa said smiling at his friend “Of course he’s happy that we’re there.”

“Oikawa the reason he lets us come in and eat with him and then go to school together isn't because he’s happy with it.” Iwaizumi said pinching his nose

“Then why does he?” Oikawa’s smile started to slip

“Because it makes Natsu happy.”

Oikawa POV

I shook my head no, denying what Iwaizumi had said. I knew he was right, about Hinata not wanting us around, and it hurt. It hurt so bad, why did it hurt. I continued shaking my head no, saying that one was wrong. I could feel my tears falling, I didn't want to, but I couldn't hold them back. Iwaizumi hugged me, like he had so many times recently, why had I been crying so much recently? Why is it that when I think of Hinata and all he's gone through my chest aches? Why can't I get his happy smile, the true one that he gives Natsu, the one he wears after spiking a ball, why cant I get it out of my head?

“No it's not true.” My voice broke as I cried “H-Hinata wants us around...he...he has to want us around….” I sobbed

“Oikawa, what brought this on you had to know this?” Iwaizumi held me at arm's length looking confused, I shook my head more trying to say it was true, “I'm sorry Oikawa..I'm sorry”

“H-Hinata...Hinata…..he has to want...he has to want us….” I cried more, my voice barely coming out between my sobs. “Why doesn't he..want me?” I whispered

Iwaizumi POV

I didn't understand what had brought this on, why Oikawa had thought that Hinata had wanted us there. He had been so obvious since the moment we let ourselves in that he wasn't happy about it, so why had Oikawa not seen it. I tried to calm him, but he kept crying more and more. It pissed me off and I thought about smacking him to snap him out of it, and then I heard the last thing he whispered. I froze not sure I really heard it, but I had. Oikawa wanted to know why Hinata didn't want him, that's when I realized why he hadn't seen Hinata's unhappiness. Why he had been so pushy since the beginning. Sure it was because he wanted to help protect Hinata, just like I did, from whatever it was hurting him. But Oikawa seemed too much, too much compared to mine or any other person who just wanted to help. It was because he was in love with Hinata, and I doubted he knew it.

I managed to get him to the nurse’s office, I knew it would only be a bigger problem if anyone saw him like that. I told him to stay there until he stopped crying and then to come back to class. He whined at me when I said I was leaving, but I ignored him and went back to class. I was almost there when Hianta came up to me, that was a surprise

“Is Oikawa all right?” Hinata asked hesitantly, like he might regret asking

“Why do you ask?” Matsukawa said sliding up behind Hinata and putting his arm around the smaller boy, Hinata jumped slightly and to anyone else it might seem like surprise, but I knew him a bit better now and knew that it was in fear also.

“I just saw Iwaizumi-san gets dragged out by the Grand King and thought I'd see if he was okay.” Hinata shrugged off Matsukawas arm and stepped away slightly, then looked back at me

“Hinata do you not like me?” Matsukawa asked faking being hurt by the obvious rejection “Th-”

“Trashykawa is fine.” I said before he could say anything more “You should get to class so you're not late.” Hinata nodded and left

That's interesting, so Hinata was worried about Oikawa. I wonder what he’d do if he found out he was trying to find a way for him to join the team, and that that was why he was running out dragging me along. I'm even more curious to know what would have happened if Hinata had found out Oikawa cried over him not caring. But maybe Hinata did care since he came to see how Oikawa was. I smiled and Matsukawa shot me a questioning look, but did not ask, probably because he knows I won't say anything.


	14. After School Program

Iwaizumi POV

I couldnt help but think about Kindaichi’s stupid idea, even though I knew it was stupid and wouldnt work. But I couldn't give up on trying to get Hinata to play, I feared not having him on the team would continue to mess up Oikawa. At practice that day all he did was practice his serves, missing every single one, he was sent home early by coach and he didn't even protest. Though I had a feeling he just ended up going to Hinata’s. I sighed as I took down the net, this was aggravating, damn that Shittykawa.

“Iwaizumi.” Coach called and I walked over, he was frowning but I already knew what it was about. “What's up with Oikawa?” And there it was…  
“He’s having some issues with Hinata not joining.” It was the closest to the truth I could get  
“Karasuno’s little no.10? I thought it was weird that he had not joined yet. Is something wrong?”  
“He watches his sister after school so he can't join the club.” I said and then thought about it and sighed “I'm not sure if it's the only reason or not though.”  
“How young is his sister?” Coach asked, I thought it was weird but decided to answer  
“She’s 8 I think…” I realized I wasn't actually sure  
“Does she go to Aoba Johsai elementary? He asked and I nodded “They have an after school program along with a few others that his parents might want to look into if he does want to play”  
“Thank you coach I will definitely pass that along.” I smiled and left then.

I know Hinata said Natsu didn't do good with strangers, but she went to school there so maybe it would work. That's if he even wants to play, because he really might not. Though I had to agree with Kunimi, that it would be really sad that after all the work he put in to have Karasuno be the first and the last real team he played with.

I was right to find Oikawa at Hinata’s, he answered the door with Natsu hiding behind his legs. I thought it was weird that Hinata didn't come to the door but when I walked inside I found that it was just the two of them. Oikawa informed me that Hinata was still downstairs but would be up shortly, and that he was here with Natsu because she wanted to play dollys.

Hinata POV

When I got upstairs I wasn't surprised to see Iwaizumi had shown up, I was however surprised to see both him and Oikawa holding dolls. I leaned against the doorframe, having not been noticed by the three playing on the floor, and smiled. Natsu was laughing as they had their dolls talk to each other, I loved seeing her so happy, and if they made her happy then I was glad they were here. It took forever for me to come to terms with them now, but what could I do? Once they knew they knew and that was that. Natsu’s yelling at Oikawa for not giving his doll a girly voice, snapped me out of my thoughts, and made me laugh, and all three of them turned to me. Natsu jumped up and ran over hugging me.

“Nii-chan, are we having pizza for dinner?” Natsu asked happily noticing the boxes in my hands  
“We are, why don't you go wash up so we can eat.” At that she ran off. “What?” I asked after noticing Oikawa grinning at me, Iwaizumi looked slightly amused also, damn.  
“Hinata you're holding a lot of pizza in your hands.” Oikawa said slyly “You're either really really hungry…” He glanced at Iwaizumi and then back at me “Or you planned on joining us.”  
“YOur here almost every day after school,” I said rolling my eyes. “And you even invite yourselves to breakfast, so why wouldn't I make sure there’s enough pizza?”

I walked into the kitchen, going and washing my hands at the sink and then got plates. Honestly they are worse than Natsu sometimes, especially Oikawa. Still I found myself smiling at their childishness.

We ate and talked like normal, Natsu doing most of the talking. Complaining about how they were terrible at playing dollies and about what they had done in school. We sat there long after we were done eating, listening to Natsu. However soon I noticed what time it was and told her to go get ready for bed. 

“Can Oikawa read me my bedtime story?” She asked before running off to bed looking between Oikawa and I excitedly  
“I would love to if it's okay with you Hinata.” Oikawa smiled at her and she jumped up and down  
“Okay, just don't let her talk you into telling her any scary stories' ' I warned, they were half way down the hall by the time I finished, sighing I cleared the table.

“Hinata I was hoping to talk with you a minute.” Iwazumi said as he got up and helped my clear the table  
“Sure whats up?” He motioned to the table and I nodded sitting back down, he looked really serious.  
“I know we’ve had this conversation a lot...and i'm not trying to force the issues” He said the last part holding up his hands defensively “But if you could play volleyball, would you want to?”  
“I know I have to watch Natsu.” I sighed, this again  
“But if you didn't, is what I'm saying.” He said and he looked like he was struggling “If it was just a simple answer to if you wanted to play on our team, would you?”

I didn't answer, I didn't know how to. Before we had moved here, I had been considering quitting volleyball. Natsu had been going over to a friend's house while I was at practice, but I was so uneasy about her going over there. What if he showed up there, what if he did something to Natsu while I wasn't around to stop it. But then I decided to run here with her, and volleyball wasn't even an option. I didn't have anyone to leave her with, except Mrs.Yuji maybe but I felt bad asking. But also I felt weird about even the thought of playing with another team. I missed playing, but did I want to?

“To be honest i'm not sure….” I sighed answering truthfully.  
“The elementary school Natsu goes to...there's an after school program for kids who can't go home straight after.” I looked at him shocked “I'm not saying you have to put her in it, but if you wanted to we could get her enrolled and you could play on the team.”  
“That-I-Wha…” I wasn't sure how to respond  
“You don't need to answer now, just think about it.” I nodded and stared at the table, did I want to play volleyball again?


	15. Day At The Park Pt.1

Hinata POV

I'm glad it's the weekend, I knew I wouldn't be able to focus in school while my thoughts were a mess like this. The conversation I had with Iwaizumi kept floating through my head, the question demanding to be answered. Did I want to play volleyball again? God, why can't it just be a simple answer. I missed volleyball...the joy of hitting a spike and hearing it hit the ground on the other side of the net, when I would land and still feel the impact on my hand…..it was one of the best things i’ve ever felt. But my need to protect Natsu came first, so much could go wrong. Sure it was after school care at her school, one far far away from that monster, but what if something serious happened and he got called. I may have my number listed at the school, but if she had to go to the doctor for anything he would be the one to show up, and I couldn't be sure his number was nowhere in their files. I groaned at my thoughts, about to go around in the same thought circle when I heard someone knock. Surprise surprise it was Oikawa and Iwaizumi……

“Do you have work today?” Oikawa asked as I held the door open for them to come in, I had no will to fight about them being uninvited right now.  
“No I have the day off.”  
“Great!” Oikawa grinned “Go get ready we’re leaving.”  
“Oikawa i'm not interested in going anywhere….” I groaned as he ignored me, walking to Natsu’s room and telling her we were going to the park.  
“Oi, Shittykawa you were supposed to ask Hinata not just demand that we go.” Iwaizumi, ever the angel, hit Oikawa in the head causing Natsu to giggle a bit  
“Iwa-chan mean!” Oikawa pouted “I didn't ask because I knew what his answer would be, so I decided to go around him to Natsu since he can't say no to her.” I hated him  
“Nii-chan we can go right?” Natsu said, pouting slightly with her big puppy dog eyes, I sighed.

Oikawa POV

I heard their conversation last night, Natsu had fallen asleep almost instantly, and I had headed to go back to talk with them in the kitchen. But then Iwaizumi had asked Hinata to talk, he sounded so serious that I paused. He had wanted to talk with him alone, and though I considered how wrong it was I decided to ease the drop. I almost jumped out when Iwaizumi told Hinata about the after school program, the man was freaking brilliant, but I stayed calm to listen to Hinata's response. I felt my heart plummet when he said he didn't know, but I reassure myself that while it wasn't a yes it wasn't a no wither. So I made my game plan “Operation Get Hianta To Fall In Love With Volleyball Again’ it was a long and stupid name, but it worked. 

The first step was getting everyone on the team to meet at the park tomorrow, the next was convincing Iwa-chan not to murder me for being pushy. Then all I had to do was get Hinata there and convince him to play a friendly game, Natsu helped with the first one and I knew she would convince him to play too, then while playing he’d realize how much he missed it. And boom he's on the team.

When we reached the park, the team there waiting, Hinata didn't look so amused. In fact i'm sure if his sister wasn't there that I would be dead, even with her there he could have killed me with his glare. But when she happily started talking with the team he softened a bit. Hinata said she didn't like strangers, and with everything that happened people probably scared her, so warming up to the tem so quickly is a good thing.

Like I had thought Natsu insisted her brother played and she ran off to play on the swingset, it wasn't too far away from the outside court so we had an easy view of her. Hinata seemed reluctant still but gave in, he was such a pushover when it came to Natsu. 

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa’s plan was moving along nicely. The teams were Hinata, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kindaichi and Kunimi playing aginst Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Watari, Yahaba and Sawauchi. They thought things were going great, Hinata seemed to be enjoying playing, and they started meshing really well. That's when they heard the scream, Hianta bolted away towards the swings, and they ran after. Natsu was on the ground crying and trembling, Hinata immediately ran to her asking what was wrong, she could only shake her head. He picked her up and held her, trying to calm her down. His eyes were searching the area around us, but he soon calmed down apparently finding nothing and focused on his sister completely.

“What happened Natsu?” He asked softly “Are you hurt?”  
“I-I thought I saw someone….scary…” Natsu managed and he brother rubbed her back to calm her  
“It's okay….no one scary is here.” I didn't have to ask what scary person she thought she had seen, but since Hianta didn't seem defensive it must have only been Natsu’s imagination.  
“Okay.” She started to calm down then, accepting she was safe.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki pulled Oikawa and I away from the group, who were trying to make Natsu smile to help her forget how scared she had been. Once we were out of earshot they looked at us, they wanted answers.

“What just happened?” Hanamaki finally asked when he realized we weren't gonna talk  
“What do you mean? Natsu was scared that's all.” I crossed my arms  
“But of what?” Makasukawa asked like we knew something more, and we did  
“From my understanding she doesn't do well with strangers, she probably just saw a scary older kid and freaked out.” Oikawa lied but it seemed to convince them enough to let it slide. 

We went back to playing but this time Natsu stayed at the side of the court, Hinata seemed nervous a bit and would glance around to make sure the area was safe. The guys commented how he was such a great big brother for someone so small, and I could tell Hinata was about to say something about them saying he was small, but Natsu jumped at him saying he was the best. He let it go and we all laughed again. Once Hinata calmed down from Natsu being scared he played even better, jumping around the court like the Hinata we had come to know.


	16. Day At The Park Pt.2

Hinata POV

I watched the ball as Matsukawa jumped and served it right to Iwaizumi, he passed it to Oikawa who looked at me. I ran and did a delayed jump, the blockers were on their way down when my hand slammed against the ball, sending it flying into the other side of the court. I landed and stared at my hand, bright red from hitting the ball so hard and tingling slightly, I was grinning like an idiot but I didn't care. It felt good, and oh how i've missed the feeling. 

“Great job Hinata!” Iwaizumi said coming and ruffling my hair, I jumped slightly but then calmed down, I was fine it was just Iwaizumi….  
“Thanks!” I smiled at him and the rest of them, it was a real smile not one of the fake ones I normally showed others.

We continued to play, and I loved every second of it. We probably would have played all day but Natsu started saying she was starving, and at the mention of food I realized I was too, and judging by the look on the others' faces so were they. We decided to all go to a local ramen shop, where we ate and laughed. I enjoyed seeing Natsu at ease around them, and I was too. One look at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and I knew that I was being read like a book, they had planned this and I fell right into their trap. Damn them.

Aoba Johsai POV

Oikawa’s plan was working, as the day went on Hinata was enjoying playing volleyball. And then he and his sister happily joined them to eat. They all wanted Hinata on the team, just as much as Oikawa and Iwaizumi, well maybe not as much as Oikawa since he was obsessive about it. But still they were happy to see him starting to get used to them, by the time they got served their food they felt like he was already a part of the team.

“Natsu I know you're hungry,” Hinata said, stopping his sister from starting to eat the second the plate was in front of her, “but you gotta let it cool down or you're going to burn your mouth.”  
“But Nii-chan….” Natsu pouted at him, and the team snickered at the adorable scene  
“No buts. Let it cool and then you can eat.” Hinata fixed her with a stern look and then look  
“FINE!” She pouted and crossed her arms  
“Wow Hinata I never figured you as a big brother but you're really awesome.” Matsukawa said as he was yet again in awe at how great of a brother he was, the team nodded in agreement  
“Oh umm thanks…” Hinata said blushing slightly and looking away  
“Nii-chan’s the best big brother in the whole world!” Natsu hugged him “Can I eat now?”   
“Yes.” Hianta barely said the word when the she started eating happily, he rolled his eyes  
“YOur such a pushover Hinata.” Oikawa said smiling  
“I am not!” Hinata blushed slightly moe as the team laughed at Oikawa’s statement  
“Yes you are, whenever Natsu wants something you just give in!” Oikawa pointed to Natsu  
“No I don't.”   
“Oh really?” Oikawa had a sly grin on his face as he started ticking things off on his fingers, to make his point “1. Natsu wanted to go to the park this morning and you didn't want to but you did. 2. Natsu wanted you to play volleyball and you did.”  
“3. Natsu wanted to come to eat ramen and you gave in.” Iwaizumi added  
“Wow Hinata you are a pushover.” Hanamaki said grinning  
“I'm not though.”  
“Are too and I can prove it.” Hinata narrowed his eyes at Oikawa, but he paid him no mind and turned to Natsu “Hinata can play volleyball if he-”  
“Oikawa.” I warrened and he sent me a glare  
“Hinata can play volleyball if he enrolls you-” Iwaizumi’s hand moves over his mouth to shut him up.  
“If he is what?” Natsu asks and then turns to Hinata “You can play volleyball if you do what?”  
“Natsu let's not talk about this now.” hinata said and then shot a glare towards Oikawa  
“If you what?” Natsu pushed 

Oikawa POV

Damn Iwaizumi he was gonna suffocate me. All I needed to do was tell Natsu about the after school program and Hianta would be back to playing volleyball. It was selfish, I knew it was, but I wanted him on the court with me. I prayed Iwaizumi’s hand off my mouth, catching my breath finally, Hinata was glaring at me as Natsu tried to get the answer out of him

“Hinata can play if he enrolls you in after school care at your school.” I rushed to get my words out, having just finished when Iwaizumi hit me in the head.  
“Nii-chan is that true?” Natsu looked at her brother, everyone looked at him waiting for his answer.  
“Natsu we’ll talk about this at home-”  
“Tell me now.” Natsu demanded, I knew I won when Hinata sighed  
“Yes but as I told Iwaizumi i'm not sure if I even want to play.”  
“Of course you want to play, I mean think about how great it was today! I mean-” His glare stopped me and I could see several others shocked by it, if looks could kill…..  
“Natsu let go home.” Hinata got up and his sister followed, he put the money for their meals on the table, and then he left.


	17. Day At The Park Pt.3

Oikawa POV

Hinata left, he was so mad that he left. The table was still in a shocked silence, Iwaizumi glared at me from behind, I knew that I had messed up. I stood throwing money onto the table and ran out. I had to apologize to Hinata, I had to make him understand. I had just gotten outside when Iwaizumi grabbed me by the collar, halting me and not letting go no matter how much I tried to get free.

“Let go.” I turned to him angry, “I have to go apologize, I have to get him to forgive me.”  
“Why did you do that Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked  
“Because if Natsu knew that he could play she would push him to do so!” I pulled at his hand again “Now let go!”  
“No you’ve said enough to him today.” I froze at his harsh words “Come on.” He pulled me in the opposite direction toward my house.

I fought the whole way, grabbing and even clawing at his hand to try and free myself, but he wouldn't let me. He pulled me all the way to my house and then dragged me inside, only releasing me once he pushed me to the couch demanding that I sit. I could tell by the look in Iwaizumi’s eyes that I shouldnt push anymore, so I sat down. Crossing my arms and huffing in anger. He lectured me saying what a dumbass I was and that I had no right to bring it up. He went on and on.

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa had ran out leaving us all in shock, I apologized to the team and then ran after him. I stopped him before he could get too far, he was pissed and demanded that I let him go. I didn't, instead I dragged him in the opposite direction towards his house. THe whole way he yelled and scratched at my hand, I was going to kill him if he didnt stop. Once we arrived I yelled at him telling him how completly stupid he was, he was angry but the more I yelled at him the more his anger startede to deflat.

“Are you done now Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked after I had stopped yelling at him for a moment, I nodded because I was still pissed “I'm sorry.” He apologised  
“What the hell were you thinking?” I asked and he looked sad  
“I wanted to get Hianta on the team.”   
“I know that.” I flicked his forehead, and he looked on the verge of tears “I was working on it but you have to be more considerate to his feelings, damn stupidkawa.” 

I sighed, Oikawa was so agitated, I knew he wanted Hinata on the team but this was just too much. I didn't know how to explain to him that he was going about this the wrong way because I never had to deal with him like this before. Sure he's always been a little pushy but he never really had something he couldn't get before, the damn trashykawa so easily got everything he wanted. So how do you explain to someone like that, that they need to be considerate to others feelings and not be so damn pushy. This was gonna be a long day…..

Aoba Johsai POV

In the wake of the four of them leaving, the team was still in a shocked state. They were trying to understand what the hell just happened, Oikawa had been pushing to tell Natsu something that it appeared either Iwaizumi nor Hinata wanted her to know. And then Hinata left when she was told, followed by Oikawa running after them and Iwaizumi going to stop his friend after apologizing. 

“What the hell just happened?” Matsukawa asked snapping out of his shock  
“I'm not sure but Hinata looked really pissed.” Hanamaki said slightly pale  
“It's because Oikawa told his sister about the after school program at her school, but why would that make him so angry?” Kunimi pipped up, the others looked just as confused as he was  
“Do you think maybe Hinata doesn't want to play volleyball?” Kindaichi asked shocking them  
“That's not possible is it?” Matsukawa asked

They all looked confused and shocked. After all, Karasuno's little no.10 was always bouncing around and wanting to play, they’d seen it at their practice match and again when they beat them during the Interhigh. Plus once he got into the game today it had seemed like he could play forever. Whatever it was, they knew he wanted to play, so why did he get so pissed about Oikawa bringing up the after school program? Could they be reading the situation wrong?

Hinata POV

I was going to kill OIkawa, how could he do that. Natsu complained the whole way home and was mad I hadn't told her, and once we got home she locked herself in her room. It was that first morning at breakfast all over. How did he know though, Iwaizumi said he hasn't told anyone about the idea, had he lied, no that's not something he would do. Damn that Oikawa.

“Natsu please come out.” I said from outside her door.   
“Go away!” She yelled at me, at least she answered this time  
“Natsu let's talk about this come out please…” She opened the door, her eyes puffy and red from crying  
“I'm the reason you're not playing volleyball.” I pulled her towards me hugging her as she cried  
“No Natsu you're not the reason, i'm not sure if I want to play anymore.”   
“You love volleyball it's my fault” She demanded  
“I do love volleyball, but it's not your fault i'm not playing.” I pulled her away from my chest to look at her and said, “I won't lie, I miss volleyball, but i'm not sure if I want to play.”  
“Why not?” She sniffled “If it's not because of me then why not?”  
“I'm not sure I want to play with another team.” I hadn't realized that it was what was holding me back. “Karasuno is my family and I'm not sure I want to play without them.”  
“They would want you to play.” Natsu said and I knew she was right. “I want you to put me in the program, even if you don't end up playing.”  
“Natsu why if i'm not playing?”   
“So that's proving that I'm not the reason holding you back.”

My heart hurt at that, she was worried she was holding me back. But she wasn't, even if I hadn't realized the truth, she was never what was stopping me from playing. I didn't promise to enroll her but I did say I would look into the program. She cried some more, and ended up crying herself to sleep. I had some messages from Iwaizumi asking if Natsu was okay, but I decided not to answer. 

I sighed as I walked to answer the door, I should have known that when I didn't answer he would show up, and to no surprise he was frowning at me. I let him in, saying that Natsu was asleep so we had to be quiet.

“Hinata i'm sorry Oikawa outed it like that.” he said as we sat in the kitchen  
“How did he know?” I asked a little accusingly  
“He apparently was eavesdropping on our conversation yesterday.” I nodded, that made much more since then Iwaizumi telling him.  
“Is Natsu okay?”   
“Yes…..” As okay as she can be, I thought  
“Are you going to be putting her in the program?” I sighed, I knew he was going to ask “I'm not pushing but I'm sure she demanded that you do.”  
“She did, I told her I would look into it but made no promise about actually putting her in it.”  
“Here’s some info on it….I printed it out before coming over.” Iwaizumi said getting some papers out of his bag and handing it to me.  
“Thanks” 

He left after that and I looked over the papers sighing even more. It was a good program, it started right after school and ended at six. It was a program offered by the school to help out working parents, they would give her a snack after school, help with her homework, and she would be able to play with the other kids. It wasn’t free but it was affordable, cheep enough that I could easily pay for it and still play volleyball…….


	18. Jealous

Hinata POV

I was going to regret this, I knew I was. Monday morning came, and after talking to Natsu and her demanding all weekend, I caved. Oikawa was right when it came to her I was a complete pushover. I took her to school early to enroll her in the after school care, she was happy because I gave in. I, on the other hand, was ready for the headache I knew was coming, I still haven't decided if I wanted to play volleyball or not, but now that I could Oikawa was going to be even more persistent. Why was he even so insistent anyways?

I walked out of Natsu school and towards mine, enjoying the last bit of peace I could get, I texted Iwaizumi saying that I was going to be leavin for Natsu’s school early so they could go to school by themselves. I'm sure he knew what I was doing, after all he had given me the info on the program. When I reached the gate I was early, but I wasn't surprised to see them there waiting for me, I thought about ignoring Oikawa but decided against it.

“Hinata…” Oikawa said as I walked up to them “I'm sorry I did that. It was wrong and I shouldn't have said anything to your sister…..please forgive me.” He bowed, and I had dejavu  
“I forgive you just stop doing things like this okay?” I rolled my eyes, he was really dramatic  
“Thank you!” Oikawa stood up, surprising me, by leaping at me and hugging me.  
“Oikawa!” I yelled in shock, why was he hugging me, I pushed him away  
“Hinata mean….I was just giving you a hug.” Oikawa pouted  
“Shittykawa you shouldnt just hug people.” Iwaizumi hit him in the head   
“Iwa-chan mean!” Oikawa said grabbing his head and tears in his eyes, fake? “So so mean both of you!”

Oikawa POV

I hadn't thought about what I was doing, Hinata had forgiven me and I was so happy, so I lept at him. Hugging him tightly, my heart was beating in my chest and I was so happy, I never wanted to let him go. But he pushed me away, and that hurt…...it hurt even more than Iwaizumi when he hit my head for hugging him, why did it hurt so much?

``Well it seems like you're all friends again.” Matsukawa said coming up behind Hinata with Hanamaki “Hey Hinata is everything okay, you lft kinda abruptly the other day.”  
“Everything's good now.” Hinata nodded slightly and smiled “Anyways I gotta go to class bye…”   
“He left again, what did you do this time Oikawa?” Hanamakki said teasingly  
“I didn't do anything!” I crossed my arms and the three of them laughed “So mean!”

We went to class too, but I couldn't focus. All I thought about was Hinata. His smile, the way he hit my tosses so easily the other day, his determined look he’d get in games, the way he seemed to dance around the kitchen in the mornings, how great he was with Natsu…..how it felt when I hugged him this morning……

Before I knew it it was lunch time, thinking about him had driven me to going to find him. He was sitting at a table with his friends, laughing and having fun. One of them leaned on him, hugging him from the side, whining about something that caused him to laugh. He was too close to HInata….I didn't like it. Before I knew what I was doing I was walking over to their table and picked him up, tossing him over my shoulder.

“I'll be borrowing him for a bit.: I said and then turned, leaving his friends in a shocked silence  
“Oikawa put me down.” Hinata wiggled but I just held him tighter “hey watch where you're touching!” He yelped, I hadnt meant to but to hold him still I had ended up putting my hand on his butt, I went beat red and moved it.  
“Then stop moving.” I was extremely glad my voice didn't betray me.

He continued to protest but I ignored it, I walked up the stairs carrying him towards the roof. I knew it was somewhere we could be alone. When we got there I put him down, he was still grumbling at me, and then he glared sharply at me.

“What the hell was that?” He asked, it was a really good question  
“I think I should be the one saying that.” I crossed my arms, he looked shocked   
“What do you mean?” He furrowed his brow and crossed his arms too  
“That guy was hanging all over you!” I huffed and then thought about this morning “When I hugged you this morning you pushed me away….” I don't know why but my chest hurt  
“Oikawa, I'm sorry I didn't realize that it had upset you, this morning you just surprised me, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings.” Hinata apologized.  
“It's okay….” I nodded but I still wasn't happy.

What was the point of this, why had I carried him away from his friends….I didn't really want him to apologize did I? No it was something else, but what was it? Hinata left the roof, I wasn't too happy about him going back to his friends, but I couldn't think of a reason to stop him.

Damn it what is wrong with me….” I whispered as I leaned my head against the wall, sighing  
“Do you really want to know?” I hadn't realized Iwaizumi was coming to the roof, he stood a bit, arms crossed and a smug smile on his face, I nodded “You're jealous.”

Jealous? Was I really jealous...I frowned thinking about it. About how I didnt want others touching him, how I wanted to be around him constantly. I wanted Hinata, not just as a teammate or friend, I wanted more than that. I wanted to be the only one he looked at and the only one who looked at him, but at the same time I wanted to show him off to everyone and say he was mine. But neither of those were possible, because Hinata wasn't mine. I wasn't able to be the only one he looked at or the only one to see him. I couldn't make it so others can't touch him, because he wasn't mine. I wanted him to be but he wasn't. I was jealous…...


	19. Can We Talk Pt.1

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa didn't seem to take the news well, he played and then slid down the wall till he lay in a heap on the ground. Maybe I shouldn't have told him….. I knew he wasn't gonna handle it well but this was really just too much, though considering how annoyingly over dramatic he is, I should have known it would end this way. When his shoulder started to tremble I knelt by him, damn he was crying again, but no when he looked at me he started to laugh a huge grin on his face, I was shocked.

“Oikawa…..?” I didn't know what else to say, I thought he was crying but he was happy and laughing, I'm sure he’s completely lost it….  
“I like Hinata!” Oikawa said grinning even bigger, he sounded in awe by what he said “I am in love with him!”  
“Yeah….” I nodded unsure of what to make of this, he seemed genuinely happy not the fake happiness he shows everyone. Then he started to frown…..”What's wrong?”  
“Hinata doesn't feel the same….you said as much the other day…” Oikawa's smile was gone and he looked like he was gonna cry, damn it “I like him but he doesn't like me back….What do I do know Iwa-chan, how am I supposed to go on now….I want him to like me back…”  
“Oikawa don't cry...it's gonna be okay, everything will work out….”

I cursed myself for ever telling him that Hianta didn't want us around, and for helping him realize his feelings. Damn it, Oikawa was crying and there was nothing I could do. So I just let him cry, cry about how much he loved someone and how they didnt love him back…..But was that true, did Hinata not care for him back. He had come to check on Oikawa the other day, when Oikawa had dragged me from the lunchroom, and sure the stupid stuff Oikawa ended up doing annoyed him but he forgave him. He also seemed to enjoy the other day at the park till everything happened, and he told Oikawa that he hadn't meant to hurt his feelings about pushing him away this morning. Could I be wrong about Hinata not liking Oikawa, he's been letting us in more so I could be, and it's not like I ever really asked….

Hinata POV

I went back to lunch, apologized to my friends for the weirdness and we went back to talking and laughing, but I was having trouble focusing on the conversation. What had that been, Oikawa had been acting strange, did I really offend him when I pushed him away this morning? He had surprised me, and I just don't like being touched, sure I deal with it from my friends from class and others, but that's because they don't know about it. Had I never told them that I don't like people touching me? Probably not I try to give them as little information as possible, maybe I should so that he doesn't feel offended next time something like that happens…..though that's more things they will know about me, so maybe not.

After School

Iwaizumi was waiting for me by my shoe locker, I was surprised to see Oikawa wasn't with him. I smiled and said hello, changing my shoes and he motioned for me to follow him as we walked out of school, I was confused but I did follow him.

“Hinata this is really odd….” Iwaizumi said scratching the back of his head and looking around, he looked nervous “Look I'm just gonna ask, but are you bothered by Oikawa and I pushing ourselves into your life….”

I was shocked, I never thought he’d ask something like that. I was about to just blurt out that I was but then I thought for a second. Was I bothered? At the beginning I was….but what about now?

“I was at the beginning yes…” He thought on my words like he was trying to let himself fully understand them, he does it a lot I’ve noticed  
“And now?” He asked after taking them in “Does it bother you that we still are?”  
“I- '' I sighed, is telling him I don't know really an answer? “I'm not sure, I know it's not an answer really but I just don't know….” I furrowed my brows and stared at the ground in thought  
“I appreciate the honesty….” I could tell he wanted to say more, ask more but he didn't, instead he left for practice saying a quick goodbye, leaving me to deal with my thoughts.

I couldn't think long though, my phone went off. It was from Daichi, he’s been messaging me every few days along with the others. I felt bad not answering them, but I worried if I did and if that monster ever did show up he’d know where we’d be. I thought about ignoring this one, like I had the others, but my guilt got the better of me, so I opened the message reading it. It was the same as all the others…….

From: Daichi  
Message:

Hey Hinata, just wanted to see how you are...we miss you and hope you're doing well….please let us know as soon as you're ready to talk…..

I sighed, I was hurting them….

To: Daichi  
Message:

Daichi….I'm sorry for just leaving and for not replying sooner. I'm fine, and hope you all are too.


	20. Can We Talk Pt.2

Karasuno POV

Daichi sent another text to Hinata, sure he wouldn't reply, it's been almost three weeks and he never replies. Not to messages or calls, they had thought about going to his house but no knew where he lived. Daichi looked at Suga, they waited a few minutes, no response. They had just reached the door of the club room when they heard Daichi’s phone go off, they ran back to his bag, it was from Hinata.

“He responded!” Suga yelled as he saw who it was “what does it say?”  
“He says that he's sorry for leaving without saying anything and that he hasn't been responding. That’s he's okay and that he hopes we are too..” Daichi sighed  
“Is that all?” Suga asked before taking the phone and reading the message, Daichi understood his urgency, it had been such a short message. “Should we ask or message more?”

Before either of them could decide the best course of action there was another message….

From: Hinata  
Message:

Are you free after practice….can you meet to talk?

Hinata wanted to talk, after almost three weeks of his absence he was ready to talk, they both sighed in relief and happiness

To:Hinata  
Message:

Of course we can, just let us know where and when.

From Hinata  
Message:

That noodle place we always go to, 7:30? Also please don't tell the others I was hoping to just talk to you….

Daichi looked at Suga, and could tell by the hard look in his eyes that he wasn't going without him, he sighed hopefully Hinata would be okay with it.

To:Hinata   
Message:

I'll be there, but Suga is here with me….he would really like to come if that's okay with you?

They waited for what seemed like forever for Hianta to respond but it was only a minute or two…

From:Hinata  
Message:

Okay i'll see you and Suga there….

They both sighed with relief, hugging and laughing. There sunshine….they were gonna see their sunshine. They went to practice, happy, everyone questioned why they were so late but they didn't tell what happened just said they got held up. Hinata wanted to talk alone, they weren't going to do anything that would have him running in the opposite direction.

Hinata POV

I was anxious, I had told Daichi I wanted to talk but I knew there were questions I could answer, no not that I could that I wouldn't answer. Iwaizumi and Oikawa knew about the truth, but I hadn't told them willingly. And I wouldn't be telling anyone else. I had to think of what I would tell them, how much I would tell them…. I wasn't even sure why I had wanted to talk, but before I knew it I was sending the message. 

Sighing I made my way home, I had to change so they wouldn't see my school uniform, there were enough questions and I didn't need them to ask so many more. Then I made plans with Mrs.Yuji to pick Natsu up from after school care, she was so happy to do it when I asked, but I felt bad for asking. Then I made my way towards the train station, it was an hour ride to Karasuno, I would have a little time to kill once I got there but that was okay. 

I was almost there when I got a message, was it from Daichi? No it was Iwaizumi, I couldn't think of what he would want till I realized they probably were outside my house waiting.

From: Iwaizumi-san  
Message:

Are you not at home?

To: Iwaizumi-san  
Message:

Sorry I went, I meant to text you so you guys would come over but it slipped my mind….sorry 

From:Iwaizumi-san  
Message:

It's okay, it's not like you should have to inform us of your plans….stay safe and let us know if you need anything.

He was right. I didn't have to inform him of my plans, but I still felt slightly guilty. Lucky I didn't have too much time to think on my guilt because the train was pulling into the station, I got off and quickly made my way to the noodle stand.

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa was upset when I told him what Hinata had said, it was obvious that now that he knew of his feelings he wanted to spend every moment he could with Hinata. It made sense, but I wasn't sure how Hinata would react to Oikawa’s clinginess, because when Oikawa was clingy he was extremely possessive. It's like when he realized he loved playing volleyball, he pushed himself to the point that he got injured, training all day everyday, and he couldn't stand when prodigies like Kageyama came along. Looking at him now, having heard that Hinata wasn't around, seeing how upset he was about it. I knew it was going to be just like then, clingy and possessive, his obsessiveness would push Hinata away……

“Oikawa I know you like him but you can't be mad about this.”   
“But Iwa-chan I want to be with him…” He put on his fake pout but I could see he was still upset  
“Look you can't act this way around him. If you're too clingy and possessive your gonna run him off.” I said looking him in the eyes “You need to understand you can't force this.”  
“But I want to be with him…” He was frowning, and the anger dissolved “How do I get him to be with me? I’ve never liked someone like this before, wanted someone like this….”

I hadn't really thought about it, but he was right. Oikawa may have had many girls and boys falling over themselves to be with him, but never once had he been going after someone. He would simply say yes to whoever confesses when he wasn't with someone and date them till they eventually ended it with him, his longest relationship was three months? I really hated how easily people fell for him, but at the moment I felt really bad for Hinata. Oikawa would be a real pain in his ass, worse than he is in mine.


	21. Can We Talk Pt.3

Hinata POV

They were already there when I got there, thirty minutes early, they must have skipped extra practice. I walked over to where they sat, their backs facing me, but when they heard me approach they turned around jumping up and hugging me. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I hugged them back, I hadn't thought I would feel this sad seeing them, as the three of us held each other I resisted the urge to cry. It wouldn't help the mound of questions to come, and I needed to be calm for this. After pulling away I slid into the booth across from them, we ordered and then sat in silence till our food came, none of us knowing how to start the difficult conversation. As our server left I knew it was me who had to say something, not just because I was the one who asked to talk, but because I knew they were afraid of saying something to make me disappear again, it was in their eyes.

“How is everyone?” It was a safe enough topic to start on…  
“Their good…” Daichi nodded but I knew he was debating on saying more, he decided to just say what he was holding back “They miss you, and it's still odd that you're not there…”  
“I'm sorry I didn't say anything…” I looked down at my food, not hungry but knowing I should eat anyways, “I know I should have told you guys I was leaving...I just...I couldn't”  
“Why did you leave Hinata?” Suga asked, tears in his eyes barely being held back “Did we do something wrong?” They thought it was there fault I left  
“No!” I practically yelled as I reached my hand across the table towards his “No. You guys didn't do anything wrong, you could never do anything wrong.”  
“Then why?”   
“I moved to a different area…” It was the truth but not the whole truth, I had decided on the way here to tell them as much as I could without actually telling the truth.  
“Where did you move?” Daichi asked, I knew it was coming but I still didnt know how to avoid answering it without lying. “It can't be that far if you came after school..”  
“You didn't skip school to come did you?” Suga asked before I could say anything, they reminded me so much of parents, Karasuno’s parents, I laughed at them   
“What are you laughing at?” Daichi asked shocked  
“Nothing nothing I just couldn't help but think you guys sound like parents…” They laughed then too, after all everyone always has said that “No I didn't skip school, and i'm not too far an hour or so away from here…” It was the best answer that wasn't a lie

I had hoped they wouldn't notice that I didn't actually tell them which school I went to know, but they did. Thankfully they didn't push, we moved on and talked about how my grades were and if I liked the school, they told me what had been happening with everyone here. Kageyama failed his test so he was being forced to leave early to study, Nishinoya had confessed to Asahi and they were now dating, and that Nekoma had invited them to another training camp. It hurt hearing about it, but I was also glad to hear it, I was happy they were doing well.

“Hinata are you ever going to bring up what you want to talk about?” Daichi asked after we had been there for an hour “I doubt you just wanted to make this small talk.”  
“To be honest I wasn't sure what I was wanting to talk with you about, I just sent the message before I even thought about it really….” I knew now and wasn't sure if I should ask….  
“And now? Do you know what you wanted to talk about?” Suga asked and I nodded  
“I'm not sure about something….” I looked down and said, “I was asked to join the volleyball team…”  
“That's great, you love volleyball.” Daichi said, ever so supportive  
“But if I play it won't be with you guys…” I looked up, I could feel my tears that I had been holding back run down my face “I don't know if I can play without you guys, if I even want to try…”  
“Oh Hinata!” Suga came to sit next to me, hugging me “Of course you can play without us, you're great at volleyball. And sure you won't be on our team anymore but you'll have a new team who i'm sure you will love playing with and they’ll love having you…”   
“But what happens if we have to play each other….I don't want to be your enemy…”  
“If we have to face each other then we each try to win. After the game is won or lost we’re still all your friends…” Daichi said reaching over to squeeze my hand  
“And even with your new team we’ll still be your family….” Suga said, hugging me tighter.

After I had calmed down they walked me to the train station, I gave them a hug each, they told me again how great it was to see me and that I should see the rest of the team soon. I told them I would and then left. I had an hour to think of what they said, about playing volleyball again. And when we arrived at the station I had my answer. 

Oikawa POV

Iwaizumi was pissed that I demanded to wait for him, it was late now, way too late. My anxiety grew as the seconds passed, and I could tell as it inched closer to ten that Iwaizumi was starting to get worried too, though Mrs.Yuji said that there was nothing to fret over. She had just poured us another cup of tea when Hinata came in, calling from the door that he was back and apologizing for being so late as he walked into the kitchen. He looked shocked to see us, I smiled at him and Iwaizumi just sighed. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Hinata asked after Mrs.Yuji left  
“I wanted to stay and wait for you, Iwaizumi said he isnt letting me wait alone. And Mrs.Yuji insisted that we couldn't wait outside like we planned, she's really nice…” He just blinked at us  
“Why did you decide to wait for me?” He asked, crossing his arms, is he mad?  
“I told him we shouldn't but he wouldn't listen…” Iwaizumi said rubbing his temple “Though with how late you were getting I was worried you went back there…” Hinata gulped  
“I didn't….And even if I did it's not really your business.” Hinata said sitting across from us  
“How is it no-” I started to shout  
“Your right it is none of our business, you have every right to do whatever you want.” Iwaizumi said, cutting me off, “But Natsu started getting worried.” That was a low blow even for him  
“Is she still awake…” Hinata started to move to go to her  
“No she went to sleep about thirty minutes ago, she wanted to stay awake till you got here but she ended up falling asleep.” Hinata sighed in response sitting back down  
“So where did you go….?” I asked and ended up getting hit by Iwaizumi “Mean Iwa-chan!”  
“It's none of your business.” Iwaizumi stated, I could tell by the look on Hinata’s face he had been about to say the same thing “Sorry for intruding now that your back we should go.”  
“But Iwa-chan I-” He glared at me and I shut up, I didn't want to be dragged home again like before…

Hinata said goodbye to us, and we left quietly. Damn I wanted to find out where he had been, I knew Iwaizumi did too, why did he stop me? Scarily, like he knew what I was thinking, Iwaizumi provided me with the answer to my question

“I told you that you can't be clingy and possessive with him, if he wanted us to know he would tell us. And since he obviously wasn't harmed we have no reason to push him.”  
“But where was he so late? It wasn't with Natsu or at work...so where was he?”  
“I don't know….I would like to but it's not our place to demand answers.”  
“But Iwa-chan-”   
“But nothing.” Iwaizumi said turning and looking at me, he was mad, “Look Oikawa you need to stop. He doesn't have to answer any of our questions or let us into his life. If you keep acting like this you're gonna lose him, how many times do I have to say it. Do you want to lose him?”  
“No! But I-”  
“I already told you there's no buts. If you don't want to lose him then back off him a little. He's a person that has his own thoughts and desires and needs. He's not volleyball, you can't just push yourself into this. He has to meet you halfway, and he has to do it on his own terms not by you forcing him. Now go home and go to sleep.”

With that Iwaizumi walked off, I went toward my house too. I knew Iwaizumi was right, I couldn't push Hinata into this. I can't make him tell me things he doesn't want to. And I can't be clingy and possessive with him. I have to give him space, and be patient…..and hopefully with that we can be together in the future….


	22. On A Trial Basis

Hinata POV

I was smiling when I opened the door for them the next morning, happily inviting them in, they looked surprised but did not question it, had I really been that cold towards them? I shrugged the idea off and went back to making breakfast, pouring them each a cup of coffee and setting it in front of them. I was extremely giddy this morning, knowing my final decision on volleyball sent all sadness away, at least for the time. I could feel their curious stares as I practically danced around the kitchen, I would tell them later when Natsu wasn't around….

“Natsu go finish getting ready…” I said as she finished eating and she nodded and ran off  
“You have something you want to talk about?” Iwaizumi said, it wasn't really a question but I still nodded and said I did, they looked even more curious but also nervous.  
“I enrolled Natsu in the after school program, because she demanded I do so, i'm sure you already knew this though Iwaizumi…” I said and Oikawa shot a look at him, Iwaizumi nodded  
“Yes I figured…” Iwaizumi agreed  
“I meant to tell you last night...but my anger got the best of me.” I laughed nervously “I went to see Daichi and Suga yesterday….”  
“What for?” Oikawa’s voice raised a bit, nervousness?  
“I was talking with them about volleyball…” They both froze and looked at me intently “I wasn't sure what I was hoping to find out when I talked to them, but I came back with an answer…”  
“Which is?” Iwaizumi asked, Oikawa seemed to have lost his voice and was now leaning practically all the way across the table.  
“Look I'm not sure how it will work out...but I want to at least try playing on your team…maybe on a trial basis of shorts….”

Oikawa POV

Hinata wanted to play volleyball. He wanted to be on the team. He said it was just a trial basis but I knew he would stay. I was so happy, my heart bursting with joy as I leapt across the table and tackled him to the floor, hugging him and laughing. I knew it was a bad idea, and that thought was confirmed when we hit the ground, but at the moment I didnt think and just slept toward him. How could I not? 

“Hinata i'm so happy! You're gonna love it and stay forever!!” I yelled hugging him tighter.  
“How shit! Crappykawa what the hell?” Iwaizumi yelled shocked behind me.  
“Iwa-chan mean! Why can't you just be happy about this!?” That's when I realized fully what had happened….

I was laying on top of Hinata, arms wrapped around his small frame, and pressed tightly against him.His hair was tickling me as his face was smashed into my chest, and it was so soft… Not thinking I carded my hand through it, Hinata gasped in shock under me. HINATA WAS UNDER ME!!!!! My mind yelled on repeat and I froze, lifting myself up a bit to look down at him. He was completely shocked, and had a look I've never seen on his face before, it was fear. I was on top of him and it scared him…..

Iwaizumi POV

Oikawa had leaped across the table, tackling Hinata to the ground. At first I thought it was kinda funny, but then I saw Hinata's face. He was frozen under Oikawa, afraid….why was he so scared? Then I thought of the way Oikawa had just lept at him, could that have been what scared him? Oikawa quickly backed away from him like he had been burnt, Hinata took a minute to recover but then sat up and had a sheepish look on his face.

“Sorry” Oikawa murmured looking at the ground.  
“No you have nothing to be sorry for….” Hinata looked like he was thinking about something, debating on if he should tell us something “It’s not you...it's just…” He swallowed audibly  
“Just what?” I asked eyeing him, trying to figure out the new look in his eyes, but I couldn't  
“I don't like to be touched really…” he looked down embarrassed. “I do my best not to freak out when my classmates do it, but there's always a warning that it's coming...or maybe I just expect it to be coming...just not from you guys…”  
“You didn't expect us to hug you?” I grinned and poked at him a bit “Or in Shittykawa’s case, leap at you?” Oikawa shot me a look  
“Not really….”  
“Well be prepared I'm hugging you!” Oikawa yelled happily, knowing now that Hinata wasn't opposed to him specifically, before Hinata had a chance to react Oikawa lept at him again.

I laughed from where I sat, Hinata no longer looked terrified but he wasn't exactly calm either. Oikawa on the other hand was as happy as a kid on Christmas, I didn't think it could be anymore comical till Natsu came in and then ran over and jumped on them. Then I lost it laughing and ended up falling out of my chair. I would have continued to laugh if Natsu had not then hurled herself at me, hugging me and demanding we go hug with the others. It was the awkwardest thing ever, the four of us hugging on the floor. You had me who felt out of place, Natsu who loved everyone, Oikawa who clung to Hinata like a koala to a tree, and Hinata who looked like he was about to burst with so many different emotions.

Aoba Johsai POV

Oikawa had managed to get Hinata on the team, only on a trial basis he said but they all knew he planned on him staying indefinitely. They were warned by Iwaiuzmi not to be too pushy, Hinata needed to get used to them before they could know for sure. So they cautiously approached him, they would laugh and tell jokes. Everything was good, it was great actually. After a week of practice they were sure they would hear him saying that he was staying forever, that is until the coach announced that they would be having a practice match against Karasuno. Hinata seemed unnerved through the rest of practice, he was told he didn't have to play in it, but he still seemed bothered. He missed spikes, his receives that had gotten better ended up being worse then when he started, and his serves….lets just say his mistake in their practice match when he hit Kageyama seemed like nothing. He was a ball of nerves.

“Is Hianta going to be okay?” Matsukawa asked after said ginger left to go pick up his sister  
“He’s kinda all over the place…”Hanamakki agreed  
“Look guys..” Iwaizumi sighed, how could he explain Hinata’s behavior “he made the decision to try playing volleyball with us after talking to a few of his old teammates, but I don't think he told them where he would be playing.”  
“What does it matter if they gave him the go ahead?” Kindaichi asked somewhat uninterested  
“They were his first team he was probably scared about how they would react…” Kunimi said as he packed his things to go “He probably still is...but I think he wants to play but is unsure if he should. Maybe you guys should talk with him.” Kunimi said looking at Iwaizumi and Oikawa  
“Why do you think he wants to play?” Oikawa asked   
“Because if he didnt he would have told us.” Kunimi stated the obvious “If most of his team doesn't know where he's playing it's probably because they lost to us at the Inter-high.” 

The team nodded in agreement, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi said they would talk to him, though it's not like that hadn't been the plan already. So they parted ways that night all with different thoughts on how the practice match this saturday would go.


	23. I Have To Go

Hinata POV

I was just reaching our apartment when I got the text, it was from him, wanting to know where the hell we had been. I sighed, I really didn't need this right now, but I would have to go see him. If I didnt he would end up going to Karasuno and I couldn't have that. I walked downstairs and clocked in, I would have to go tomorrow night after practice, I can't just drop everything now, plus I have to figure out what to do with Natsu.

“Mrs.Yuji I hate to ask but could you pick up Natsu tomorrow at her after school program?” I asked before Mrs.Yuji could leave for the night  
“Of course Shouyou but can I ask where you're going?” She asked sweetly, i'm sure she knew  
“He texted and I have to go otherwise it will cause more issues.” She looked sad and came over and hugged me  
“I'm so sorry honey…”  
“It's okay...if it's what I have to do to keep her safe then I'll do it.”  
“You'll do what?” A familiar voice asked behind me, well shit this is a bad time  
“Oikawa, Iwaizumi, I didn't think you would be coming by…” I said after turning to face them  
“I’ll let you boys talk, have a nice night…” Mrs.Yuji left with a small smile but I could see her sadness behind it.  
“What are you going to be doing now?” Oikawa asked again arms crossed  
“Dont worry about it, it's nothing.” I waved them off but they didn't believe me  
“You're going back there aren't you?” Iwaizumi saw right through me  
“Yes” I sighed “He texted and if I don't show up he’ll go to Karasuno looking for me and Natsu..”  
“So what let him look!” Oikawa exclaimed angrily “You don't need to go see him.”  
“If he goes looking they’ll know he wasn't the one to transfer our schools...and if they know they will make us go back to him.” I tried to remain calm but I couldn't, it was like all the anger and sadness I held back bubbled over and my tears ran down my face “I have to go or we’ll be forced to go back.” I said quietly this time

Oikawa POV

Hinata started to cry as he yelled at us, his shoulders shook and tears fell. He planned to go back so that no one found out that they had ran away, because if anyone found out they would be forced back. I wanted to say again that he didn't have to go….but I couldn't. Instead I walked over and hugged him, he was surprised at first, flinching away, but then let me. He cried into my chest as he shook. Seeing him like this, the ball of sunshine that I loved, reduced to crying...it hurt. 

“It's okay Hinata...I'm sorry…” I said as I rubbed circles into his back to calm him, it seemed to work. “It’s all going to be okay…”  
“I'm sorry for yelling at you guys…..” He mumbled into my chest.  
“”It's okay, we shouldn't have assumed that we knew best, you obviously know what you are doing ....” Iwaizumi said patting his head “We’re sorry…”  
“It's okay…” He sighed and pulled away, wiping his tears and giving a half hearted smile, “You guys were only trying to help….I appreciate that.”

Iwaizumi and I left shortly after that, Hinata saying that we should go home since he was closing tonight and that he would be really late, so we did. I had to resist the urge to demand to stay which I felt extremely proud of, however when I told Iwaizumi that he just snorted and said something about me being an idiot, rather rude of him but I ignored it. Hinata had been opening up slowly and letting us in, and at the moment that all I cared about.

Hinata POV

I can't believe I did that, I thought as I banged my head against the counter, not only did I yell at them but I ended up crying….I don't know why but Oikawa just gets under my skin, Iwaizumi can too but not in the same way, when Oikawa does it it's like I just want to run towards him and have him hold me…..And that's exactly what I let him do, hold me as I cried like a baby, damn it. So much for my so-called self control. But it has been really nice to open up. I haven't felt that safe since mom passed away. Now that he is gone I wish he wasn't…..damn what's wrong with me recently?

The Next Day

When I went there he wasn't there, I thought about just leaving but decided against it. I went inside and made him some food, maybe he would be nicer if there was food...doubtful. I had just finished cooking the spaghetti when I heard the door slam open...he was here, but he wasn't alone, that's odd.

“Hey dad I got dinner ready….are your friends joining us?” I asked as I eyed the group of drunks  
“Oh Ray you didn't say your son was home.” One of them slurred, a tall man with dark hair…  
“He is not my son.” My father yelled as he shoved me towards the counter to get to the fridge.  
“Oh not found the boy I see….” His other friend said he sounded somewhat sober. “What's your name, kid?” He asked turning to me  
“Shouyou Hinata sir.” I bowed slightly   
“Piece of crap…” My father took that chance to punch me, catching me off guard and causing me to stumble into the hot stove.

Shit! I hit the pan, burning it, goddamn that hurts. I quickly retracted my arm from the hot surface, a hug welt there….His two friends started to laugh. I excused myself to go bandage my arm, thinking that since he had people here he wouldn't be beating me more, however I only reached the living room when he grabbed my shirt. I was wrong, this would be much worse with others here.


	24. What Happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning this chapter contains talk/suggested act of non consented sexual conduct*

Oikawa POV

It was 3am, we told Mrs.Yuji that she could leave at ten, saying we would stay and wait for Hinata, that was five hours ago. Where was he? Iwaizumi and I both really wanted to go get him, but he made us promise that under no circumstances were we allowed to go to that house. I was about ready to go anyways, from the way Iwaizumi’s leg bounced under the table I knew he was to, that's when the door opened. Hinata came limping in, I ran over to him but he flinched and stumbled back, crying out in pain as he hit the ground.

“What happened to you?” I said as I reached for him  
“Don't touch me!” He yelled and backed away, that's when I saw him.

It was worse than anything I had even seen…. His clothes were tattered and ripped in places, barely hanging on his frame, and he was bruised. What drew my attention the most were the marks on his neck, they were from being hit, they were hickies. Did his father? 

Iwaizumi POV

When Hinata came in Oikawa rushed to him, I followed closely behind. Hinata stumbled away from us not wanting to be touched, I couldn't understand what was wrong at first, this was odd behavior even for him. Then I noticed where Oikawa was staring, his anger practically radiating off him, on Hinata’s neck were large hickies. I was just about to run out the door, going to go hit the man who did this, my calm gone, when I heard Natsu behind us. She couldn't see him like this, I could tell from the way Hinata shook at her calling for him, that he didn't want her to. I calmed down, squeezed Oikawa's shoulder and then left to go to Natsu. I would let Oikawa deal with helping Hinata, while I calmed his sister and put her back to bed….

Hinata POV

I stood back up, Oikawa reached out to me again slowly, offering a hand and after hesitating I took it, I knew I couldn't stand up on my own, at least not properly. He spoke in a whisper telling me what he was going to do before doing it. Slowly he helped me towards the bathroom, I was in so much pain I almost fell twice, if he hadn't been there I probably would have. When we reached there he helped me talk my shirt off, I avoided looking in the mirror knowing I couldn't handle it, I knew from the look of pure horror, anger and sadness in Oikawa’s eyes. 

“Hinata what did he do to you?” Oikawa whispered as he looked at me, I shook my head.

I don't know if I was saying no I didn't want to talk or no it wasn't him, maybe I was saying both. I couldn't use words right now, and Oikawa left it at that, not pushing for once. He cleaned the cuts, like he had the last time, then he hesitated. I knew why, it was obvious I had more on my legs, but I would have to remove my pants, and he wasn't able to ask.

“I can do the rest…” My voice rasped out  
“No...no let me...it's just…” Oikawa said shaking his head, I was hurting too much to put up a fight.

He had to help me remove my jeans, honestly it was a miracle I had even been able to put them back on…. Tears were pricking the corner of his eyes as he finished cleaning my wounds, he could tell what happened. He knew…..Iwaizumi knocked on the door, he had clothes for me, when he peaked in I avoided his eyes, I couldn't take anymore of their hurt looks. I got dressed again, with OIkawa helping me, and then we walked towards the kitchen. I wanted to just go to bed but I knew they would want to know what happened, I thought about not telling them but…….

“Hinata did he…..?” Oikawa whispered barely audibly after we had sat there awhile  
“No….” I said, voice shaky, “He wasn't there when I got there...when he showed up he had friends with him…..” I could feel the tears on my face  
“And they…” Oikawa’s voice creaked “They did this?” I nodded  
“You need to tell the police.” Iwaizumi said and cautiously set his hand on my shoulder  
“No….” I shook my head “I can't…..”  
“Hinata this could happen again…” Iwaizumi nsaid and I flinched slightly at the thought  
“It wont. I told him I wasn't coming back and I meant it.” I said  
“Hinata….” Oikawa started  
“No guys….lok I understand but I cant...I cant tell anyone.” I looked them each in the eyes, I could see how badly they wanted to help “I need you to promise me you won't say anything.”

They agreed but I could see they didn't like it, they wanted to help me but they wouldn't go against my wishes. I looked at the clock, it was past four now, I wasn't going to be going to school tomorrow. They probably would either, I told them I had futons and that they should stay, they accepted since of course they couldn't go home this late, I found it funny that they both had things to stay overnight, they probably brought it just in case since I got back late last time as well. It was a little weird having them here, but I didn't have long to think about it as I quickly fell  
asleep.


	25. The Day After

Hinata POV

I'm not sure what time it is when I wake up, it's bright, and I grain. My head is killing me and so is the rest of my body. I slowly get up and look towards the clock on my dresser, it's 10…..oh shit I had to get Natsu she has school. I run/limp quickly out of my room towards Natsu’s. When I open the door I panic, Natsu’s not there, I call her name as I head towards the living room, please God let her be there. She's not there but Oikawa and Iwaizumi are.

“Where's Natsu? She’s not in her room!” I say rushing towards the kitchen, could she be in there, in complete panic.  
“Hinata calmed down Natsu’s at school, we took her this morning.” Oikawa said, coming over to calm me, “Are you okay? You're crying?”

I'm crying? When did I start crying? I nod that I'm okay and brush my hands across my checks, I'm fine and Natsu’s at school. Oikawa led me to sit down in a large armchair in the living room, and Iwaizumi wore matching worried expressions.

“I'm sorry….I just, when she wasn't in her room…” My voice cracked a little, damn it  
“It's okay…..” Oikawa said, he wa kneeling in front of me holding one of my hands

After giving my hand another tight squeeze he let go, I unconsciously reached to take his hand back. Shocking both of us. 

“Uh...Sorry…” I mumbled and withdrew my hand, blushing and looking down as I thought about how childish that was, Oikawa just smiled slightly and took my hand, surprising me more.  
“Hinata are you okay?” Oikawa asked again quietly  
“Yeah.” I nodded “I hurt a little but i'm fine…”  
“Here…” Iwazumi said coming out of the kitchen, I hadn't noticed he got up, he handed me a glass of water and some pain meds.  
“Thanks…” I took them and grimmed slightly, swallowing really hurt, probably from getting punched in the jaw last night “Why are you guys at school?”  
“And leave you alone? Not happening.” Oikawa gave me one of his signature smirks he always wore on the court and I laughed a bit  
“Shittykawa’s right we couldnt do that after what happened…” Iwaizumi nodded “We called the school and let the coach know.”  
“Thanks…” I felt so reliant on them, I hate having to have others take care of me, “I'm sorry about all this guys….”

Oikawa POV

Hinata reached for my hand, he didn't want me to let go! My heart was bursting with joy, I pushed it away for now, there were more important things. Hinata needs to get his bandages changed, and he should sleep more, so I can relive my joy later. I was glad that when I asked him how he was again he actually told me he was in pain. We filled him in about school, and I was shocked that he thought we would leave him alone, who would leave someone alone after what he went through? What shocked me even more was him apologizing to us….

“Why are you apologizing?” I asked   
“Because you're having to take care of me….” His voice was so quiet I could barely hear it.  
“Hinata that's what friends do...they take care of each other.” I said squeezing his hand again, he squeezed back lightly. “And speaking of taking care of, we need to change your bandages…”  
“Okay….” He nodded, then paused as if in thought only to shake his head no at what he was thinking, and then he stood up slowly.  
“What were you thinking?” Iwaizumi asked eyeing him  
“I was considering showering….but it's a bad idea….” Hinata said and winced a little at the idea.

I led him to the bathroom then, grabbing out his med kit and again hatting how much stuff he had in it. Then I helped him remove his pajamas, he probably did need a shower since he hadn't taken one after practice yesterday…..

“Hinata are you sure you don't want to shower, it would be painful but you probably could use one since you didn't take one after practice yesterday…” I asked  
“Are you saying I stink?” He laughed at me and smiled a bit, that cocky little shit.  
“No...but you seem to want one.” I said rolling my eyes  
“I do but I can manage….”  
“Why are you worried it will hurt that much?” He seemed to deal with his pain quite well, maybe I was wrong but there seemed to be another reason he was hiding….  
“N-n-no I just...I'm fine without one…” He went slightly pink and looked away, he looked adorable blushing, but I was right about another reason  
“Hinata told me what it was.” I crossed my arms  
“Damn it Oikawa…” He turned redder “I can't even undress or dress myself do you really think I can shower!” I turned red at his words realizing what he was saying, he couldn't shower without help and he wouldn't be asking for it.

I quickly let it drop, sure he was practically naked already but he still had on boxers and that was pushing my limits, Hinata naked….no that thought needed to go away! I changed his bandages quickly, the bathroom far too hot now, and tried to not to google him with my eyes….however like last night I found myself trying to etche every inch of his toned body into my mind. When I was done I helped him redress and we went to get him something to eat.

Iwaizumi POV

Hinata and Oikawa came back in perfect timing as I just finished making breakfast, they both were extremely red and didn't look at each other or me. What happened? I stared at Oikawa till he finally looked at me, shaking his head slightly, he’d tell me later I'm sure. After we ate, I told Hinata to go sleep some more and that we’d be here when he woke up, he nodded, he was acting strangely today….

“What did you do to him, Shittykawa?” I asked after I heard Hinata’s door closed  
“I asked him again if he wanted a shower, since he obviously did, and he explained that he didn't want one because…” Oikawa gulped and went red “..w-well..he would need...h-h-help…”  
“Help?” I asked and then it clicked, Hinata wouldn't be able to take a shower properly alone, and that had been why they were both beet red when they came back. “Oh.”  
“Yeah…” Oikawa replied meekly  
“It's not like you haven't seen him practically naked though.” I teased and he flushed more, this new embarrassed Oikawa was fun to mess with  
“He had on boxers!” Oikawa protested   
“They don't cover that much.” I laughed at him, this was funny, he had never been this embarrassed before.   
“Oh shut up!” Oikawa puffed angrily

I let it drop but I laughed some more. Oikawa never really got embarrassed and this was funny, how could I not have laughed at him. 

Hinata POV

It was late afternoon when I woke back up, I still hurt but I was able to walk a little easier. Going into the living room I found them watching a movie and joined them. I was only slightly surprised they were still there, but I was also happy. When it came time to pick Natsu up Iwaizumi said he would go alone, since I didn't need to be running around yet, I was reluctant but knew he would keep her safe so I gave in. So it was just OIkawa and I left.

“So um…. Since i'm hurting a bit less...i'm going to go take a shower….” I said as I got up, blushing a little at the thought of our conversation earlier   
“Are you um….able to be alone?” Oikawa asked and I could swear he had a light dusting of pink on his cheeks “you uh said earlier…”  
“I don't hurt as bad so I should be able to……”   
“Um if you….if something happens…..just call out okay?” Oikawa said, looking away from me.  
“Okay thanks…” I said as I quickly left the room.

God that was embarrassing….I hurt a lot less now that i’ve rested so I should be just fine. I grabbed clean clothes and went to the bathroom. Undressing was painful, but manageable enough that I could do so myself. I turned and caught sight of my reflection, I had been purposely avoiding all reflective surfaces, I looked bad….worse than I think I ever had. I was disgusted...no wonder Oikawa wouldn't look me in the eye while changing my bandages and purposely avoided looking at me when possible since last night. Sighing I looked away and went to shower. I winced in pain from the water, and though it hurt so much i trembled, I rubbed harshly at every inch of my body, scrubbing so hard that I open up many of the closing wounds…..I was bleeding as I dried off, and had just been about to start really bandages when a knock on the bathroom door.

“Hinata are you covered?” Oikawa asked from the other side of the door “If so open the door so I can bandage you up…”  
“I am bu-” I was cut off by Oikawa opening the door, once he heard I was covered 

Oikawa POV

I opened the door after he said he was covered, I knew he was gonna try and say he didn't need help but I wasn't going to let him, I was meeting with him gapping at me as the door slid all the way open. Hinata was covered, but only by a towel that was tied around his waist, his hair was still wet and he had water droplets and blood all over him, why was he bleeding? And why despite the blood was he so hot looking right now?!

“Oikawa!” Hinata yelled at me going red, I slammed the door back shut  
“I'm sorry you said you were covered!” I leaned my back against the door and covered my face with my hands, calm down I need to just calm down…  
“You didn't let me finish my sentence!” He yelled back  
“Put your boxers on and let me know when it's clear to come in!” Damn why won't my heart stop beating so fast

I took deep slow breaths, trying to calm down, and thought I had managed to till Hinata called that he was covered properly this time. I took another deep breath and opened the door, he had on his boxers and was completely dry now….though he was still bleeding which made me frown. I redid his bandages, and complained about how he reopened his wounds, all the while trying my best to stay calm and not stare at him for too long. I finished and looked at his face, he looked uncomfortable and like he was hurt, was something wrong?

“Hinata is everything okay?” I asked not to move from where I stood in front of him as he sat on the counter, still avoiding looking at me.  
“Yeah everythings fine…” He was lying  
“I thought we moved past you lying.” I put one hand on the counter and moved the other to his chin, moving his head so he had to look me in the eyes.  
“I'm not lying, I'm fine.” I searched for the truth in his expression, his eyes were unreadable but he had a slight blush on his cheeks, and his mouth was pressed into a thin line…

I forgot what I was doing in the first place as I looked at his mouth, the urge to kiss him so compiling. It would be so easy to close the short distance between us. I wonder if his lips are as soft as they look, how would they taste? Unconsciously I was leaning forward lost in thought, Hinata stiffened slightly but didn't pull away, I smiled a bit. We were so close now, my nose brushed lightly against his, breathing each other's breaths...I looked up at his eyes, finally able to tear my gaze from his mouth, they were wider than I had seen before. He was shocked and surprised, but there was something else there that I hadn't seen before, what was it? 

“We’re back!” A voice called from the other room, Hinata and I snapped apart  
“Be right there…” I called as I looked at Hinata again, he slipped down from the counter and then passed me, getting dressed.   
“Thanks for bandaging me up again.” He muttered not looking at me, his cheeks now bright red.  
“Any time” I said before walking out of the room

I almost kissed Hinata, damn Iwaizumi if only he hadn't interrupted I probably would have….No it was probably better that I hadn't, I didn't want him to run away from me, and I wasn't sure how he would react….Still I really wished I would have, Hinata had not backed away, and what was that look in his eyes?

Hinata POV

Oikawa pulled my chin so I had to look at him, I didn't want to see the disgust that I was sure was there so I had been looking away the whole time. There was no disgust in his face though, there was worry and a caring look, as he searched my face. I tried to keep it expressionless, but I could feel a blush on my cheeks, but how could I not blush with him being so close. God he was so ugh, I didn't even know how to describe him, pretty fit but it also didn't and the word hot was the same way… Having him stare at me so intensely was hard to focus…. 

While lost in thought about how best to describe Oikawa, I hadn't noticed that he was slowly moving closer. He was only an inch or so away not, I froze not knowing how to react. We were so close, and he was staring at my mouth! Was he going to kiss me, did I want him to? He looked me in the eyes, there was something in his that I hadn't seen before, what was it? I was sure he was about to kiss me when there was a call in the other room. Iwaizumi and Natsu were back, which caused us to jump apart.

I slipped on the counter and past him, looking away because I knew my face was burning bright red. Oikawa was just close enough to kiss me, and I think if he had tried that I was going to let him….Oh God! If he had that would have been my first kiss, thank God he didn't kiss me! He probably has kissed so many people, I would have been horribly at it! But at the same time I wouldn't have minded if he had kissed me….I wanted him to kiss me.


	26. Where I Went Pt.1

Oikawa POV

“I almost kissed HInata!” I whisper/yelled to Iwaizumi as we lay in our respected futons in Hinata’s living room  
“What?” He asked, sitting up to look at me, he was shocked “When?”  
“When you were gone….I was helping rebandage him and he wouldn't look at me…” I thought back to what happened smiling and blushing “I grabbed his chin to look at me and I was trying to read what was wrong...and then I was just staring at his mouth and I got close to him. Like really close and I was gonna kiss him...then you got back.” I sent him a mild glare   
“How did he react?” Iwaizumi was studying me, and it was kinda weird but I ignored it  
“Well he was really shocked when I got close, shocked into freezing….but he didn't even try to pull away.” I thought about the look in his eyes “He had an odd look too….”  
“Odd how?”   
“I'm not sure I haven't seen it before…” I stared at the ceiling, I wish I knew what the look was…

The conversation dropped after that, I don't know why I had told him in the first place, probably because he was my best friend and I told him everything. I went to sleep thinking about our almost kiss, smiling at the thought of it, I really wished I had kissed him.

Hinata POV

I felt much better after waking up the next morning, I still hurt alot but I wasn't limping from pain anymore, so that was progress. I got up, getting some more pain meds, and then started my morning routine. Getting dressed and waking Natsu, then adding the other two up into it. I laughed as Iwaizumi groaned at me but got up, Oikawa was even funnier as he refused to move for almost half an hour, not getting up until Iwaizumi threatened to dump water on him. They then told me that Iwaizumi normally woke him up with some kind of threat or another. So Iwaizumi always wakes Oikawa up they’re really close, I thought then chided myself for how ridiculous I was, it didn't matter how close they were. After breakfast, livly like always, we left dropping Natsu off and then going to school ourselves, getting back to our normal routine.

“Are you sure you're okay to go to school today?” Iwaizumi asked for the third time, he was such a worrywart.  
“Yes i'm fine.” I said rolling my eyes  
“Are you going to go to practice?” Oikawa asked  
“Yes of course!”   
“Are you sure...I mean until last night i couldn't even undress yourself and volleyball is a lot of physical activity….and with you still in pain…” Oikawa stumbled trying get his word out  
“Look guys…” I said stopping, they stopped and looked at me, “ I appreciate all your help and I get your worries...but I'm fine really.”  
“But-” Oikawa started but I cut him off  
“This is nothing new remember? I can practice just fine….” I fixed them both with a hard look to show I wasn't backing down, they sighed “I promise if it's too much i'll sit down.”  
“Fine. Just don't push yourself…” Iwaizumi said, they gave in and we then went back to walking to school.  
“Have you thought of our practice match?” Oikawa asked when we were almost there  
“Yeah…” I looked at the ground, I knew that I got to choice if I wanted to play…..and I knew what the answer was  
“And?” Oikawa looked at me curiously  
“I've decided to play….” I knew it was coming, but was still slightly shocked by Oikawa jumping on me excitedly….I would never get used to it

Later That Day

Practice just ended, I told the coach that I had wanted to play, and he smiled. I knew he took this as a good sign, that I would want to stay. And I did, my worry was if I could handle being on the opposite side of the net against Karasuno….Knowing that it would be a big issue if I was just there this Saturday, it would really shock and probably hurt them, I decided to text Daichi. 

To: Daichi  
Message:

Hey Daichi…..there’s something I need to tell you….can I come by after your practice tomorrow? I was hoping to talk with you and the rest of the team….

From: Daichi  
Message:

Of course! I'm sure everyone would love to see you! We’re practicing late though so we won't be done till 7:30….you can come earlier if you need to though.

To:Daichi  
Message:

That works great, see you then!

It really did work great, my practice got done at six, I would have just enough time to get over there. And then I could quickly talk with them and then be back for my shift at ten, everything would be great. I smiled as I walked out of the club room, going to get Natsu, and then started my shift. Things were really working out great.

Karasuno POV

Daichi had just gotten to the club room when he got the message from Hinata, he showed it to Suga and the two shared a smile. They had talked with him a few times, just checking up on him and saying that the team wanted to see him. Now he was saying he wanted to stop by. They were happy that he was finally gonna stop by.

“Hey guy I need to talk with you before you leave.” Daichi said once everyone got in the clubroom, they all looked at him “I need you all to stay late a bit after practice tomorrow.”  
“Why whats up?” Ennoshita asked crossing his arms  
“Well Hinata texted and asked if he could come talk with us tomorrow after practice.” Suga said and the room bursted with noise, they all asked questions without leaving room for answers  
“Calm down.” Daichi said and the room went silent “Look I don't know much he just asked if he could come see and talk with us all.”  
“Good when that dumbass gets here, he's gonna have some questions to answer.” Kageyama growled slightly  
“Oh! The King said his little boyfriend left me all alone?” Tsukishima sneered  
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said warning his friend that he’d gone to far  
“That dumbass isn’t my boyfriend and he didn't leave me all alone! And how many times do I have to say not to call me that dumb name!” Kageyama yelled angrily  
“Whatever you say.” Tsukishima grinned “King”

Kageyama was about to leap at him when Daichi stopped them, saying that it was enough and that they should head home. The two first years glared at each other and then everyone left. Nishinoya and Tanaka yell about how they would be seeing their precious kohai again, and that they hope he was doing well.

“What do you think he wants to talk about?” Suga asked after it was just him and Daichi left  
“I don't know, but i'm sure it's important.” Daichi had a bad feeling about it, like whatever Hinata had to say was really bad news……


	27. Where I Went Pt.2

Hinata POV

I paused at the front of the school, I could do this...no turning back now. Taking a deep breath I took the all to familiar path towards the gym, the place where I had so many memories, the place that I no longer wanted to go to in fear of what they would say. I paused again outside the gym door, then went inside. Everyone was cleaning up, not noticing me yet so I took a seat on the bleachers. Suga was the first to notice me, he smiled and stopped in the middle of collecting the balls, dropping them and instead rushed over and hugged me. This caused everyone to see me and they came running, well most of them did the more stoic ones of the group came over more slowly, and Tsukishima and Kaggeyama walked over like it was no big deal. I smiled, I had really missed them,,,,,

“Hinata what are you wearing?” Kageyama asked as he narrowed his eyes at me, I chose to wear my school uniform since I was telling them anyways, and of course he noticed it…  
“Well that's actually what-” I started but he cut me off, probably because the team gave him odd looks because they didn't know what school the uniform belonged to.  
“He’s wearing an Aoba Johsai uniform!” Kageyama glared at me and everyone gasped “Why are you wearing their uniform?” I could hear the disgust in his voice, I was mad at it  
“Because Bakayama” I said glaring back at him and put a little more malice in my voice then necessary “if you hand let me finish I would have said that it was what I was wanting to talk about, why I wanted to talk with you guys.” I crossed my arms  
“Okay guys just calm down and let's talk okay?” Daichi said trying to sooth out the situation  
“Talk this out? He’s wearing our school rival's uniform!” Kageyama shouted scowling more  
“Kageyama calms down.” Daichi said and fixed him with a look that instantly shut him up.

Everyone calmed down a bit, and I felt bad for yelling at Kageyama. We sat down, and I told something similar to what I told Daichi and Suga when we had talked before. That I had moved and that I transferred since it was too far from Karasuno. I said I was sorry for not telling them and not answering their messages. Nishinoya and Tanka ever the night stars jumped on me crying saying it was alright, I found it oddly like Oikawa...weird how I can't stop thinking of him. Then I brought up volleyball, the most important thing I had to tell them, that I was playing. Kageyama wasn't happy, and I could see a few hurt looks on some of the others faces, they didn't like that I was playing with a team that was them…..Daichi had tried to calm them, saying that they couldn't expect me not to play just because I couldn't play with them, and for most of them it worked. Not with everyone though.

“Oh so you really think you can play without us?” Kageyama spat at me  
“It's not like I wanted to buy-”  
“It's not like I wanted to!” Kageyama mimicked me, that hurt, “Bullshit!! I bet you jumped at the chance to play against us.” He crossed his arms  
“Of course not how could you say that!” I was shocked  
“Do you really think you'll be able to play? It's not like you're very good, without my sets you wouldn't even have been a starter.” Kageyama squinted at me staring harshly, the others gasping in shock around us, why was he saying this?  
“The King has a point. Shorty here wouldn't have been playing without him.” Tsukishima sneered  
“Guys stop. Hinata they don't mean that.” Daichi said glaring at them as he put a hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me  
“Of course they do.” Yamaguchi said it probably meant more to himself but I heard it.  
“Do you really think you’ll be playing with them? You're terrible and you're gonna be riding the bench.” Kageyama said, tears were forming in my eyes. How could they? “I can't wait to see you this Saturday because we're gonna beat them as you watch from the bench.”  
“Kageyama...how could you…?” I sobbed as tears started to fall  
“Oh look the King made the shorty cry.” Tsukishim laughed and I heard Kageyama join in  
“How could I Hinata? Simple you're useless, we don't need you and we never did. In fact we're better now that we don't have you slowing us down.”

I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and bolted from the gym, running to the tation as I cried. Ignoring them as they called my name. How could they say that...I thought of all the times Kageyama had said something about how bad I was. I took it as playful banter, because while I wasn't the greatest I had gotten better. How could he say those things, they say those things, and no one stopped them….

Karasuno POV

Kageyama yelling at Hinata for his uniform threw everyone, no one knew what to say, even as they sat there and listened to Kageyama and Tsukishima belittle him. Daichi had only tried stopping it once, but it didn't work. Hinata ended up running from the gym crying, and everyone tried to understand what had happened. Daichi was pissed.

“What the hell was that?” He turned to Kageyama and Tsukishima  
“I was just telling the dumbass the truth.” Kageyama said not backing down as he crossed his arms, he didn't think he’d done anything wrong.  
“The truth?” Suga finally managed to snap out of his shock “How is any of that the truth? You were just mad and hurt and lashing out with lies.” Suga couldn't believe him  
“Everything I said was true and everyone here knows it, if they didn't they would have spoken up by now.” Kageyama raked his eyes over his silent, confused and shocked teammates “Does anyone disagree with what I said?” He paused “No good. I'm leaving this was a waste of time.”

Kageyama grabbed his things and left, followed closely by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Soon to\others were filling out, not knowing what to say. Hinata wasn't on their team, but they cared for him. It's not like saying anything right now would change anything since he already left.

“Daichi I cant believe that just happened…” Suga said shaking his head  
“It was wrong, I was shocked at it...I should have tried harder to stop it.” Daichi hung his head in shame  
“It's not your fault.” Suga said hugging him “Kageyama and Tsukishima were in the wrong, they never should have said any of that.”  
“I'm gonna try and call Hinata, he needs to know that those were all lies, and I need to apologise for not preventing it.”

They did try multiple times to call but got no answer, leaving multiple voicemails. They texted but Hinata didn't even open them. They wished they knew where he lived so they could go see him but they didn't. They even considered going to Seijo but at the time it was like no one was there. They eventually had to go home, leaving this in a horrible mess.

Oikawa POV

Iwaizumi and I had picked up Natsu for Hinata. He seemed hesitant to ask, but he did which made me really happy, he trusted us and that was good. We were sitting in the kitchen, playing a board game at the table when he got back. He slammed the front door and then the one to his bedroom. Something was wrong. I quickly got up, following Iwaizumi to his door, where we knocked and called out to him.

“Hinata? Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asked scowling as he tried opening the door, it was locked  
“I'm fine…” He said, he sounded like he had been crying, I started to panic  
“Hinata come out please.” I said softly “Somethings wrong, I know it, so come out and talk to us.”  
“I'll be out in a bit...i'm fine.”

I looked at Iwaizumi who nodded up the hall, we couldn't make him come out. So we waited at the table, sending Natsu to go get ready for bed. WHen he came out he had his work clothes on, and was purposely avoiding looking at us. When we asked what was wrong he said he was fine and that he was sorry for worrying us. Then he went downstairs, we left because we had to get home, but I wasn't happy about it.

“Somethings wrong with him.” I said for the hundredth time as we walked  
“We can't force him to tell us, when he's ready he'll talk.”  
“Something happened with his old team, and it bothers me. What could have happened? He wasn't acting normal.” Hinata had told us he was going to see his team, he was so happy to see them and then he came back upset, it bothered me.

Iwaizumi POV

Hinata was upset, which made Oikawa upset, and I wasn't too happy about it either if I'm honest. Whatever they said to him had caused him to cry a lot, while Hinata had been avoiding us I saw his face, his eyes were red and puffy like he had cried a river. I had wanted to demand answers, like Oikawa had, but it wasn't a good idea. Hinata was letting us in and we shouldn't be pushing him. Still when I find out what happened, whatever it was that caused him to cry, I was going to make them regret it, I took satisfaction in that thought and kept Oikawa from going to Karasuno and ripping them apart until we knew what happened.


	28. What Did They Say

Aoba Johsai POV

Hinata was off, they had a practice match the next day, and he was off. He missed spikes that he would normally hit, his receivers were worse and his serves...let's just say multiple people got hit by them. Yesterday he had been perfectly fine after telling the coach he wanted to play in the practice match, and then he had gone to Karasuno and now he was off. The team tried to ask Oikawa and Iwaizumi what was wrong but they both didn't know, whatever had happened yesterday was the issue. 

Hinata just came back from the bathroom, where most of them noticed he always changed there, and the team was sitting and waiting for him. He looked around walking cautiously to his bag, he knew something was up.

“Is something wrong?” Hinata asked trying to stay it calm but he was obviously panicked  
“Hinata are you okay?” Kunimi asked after the team exchanged glances behind him, Hinata froze for a moment and then looked at them  
“O-of course I am...why do you ask?” His voice waiver as he stuttered   
“What happened at Karasuno yesterday?”Matsukawa asked, Hinata sent Oikawa and Iwaizumi a look ask for help but found none, they wanted to know too and wasn't gonna stop the team  
“N-no-nothing h-happened….” Hinata said cursing himself for stuttering again  
“Really because it doesn't seem like nothing?” Kindaichi said look at him “Did they say something to you, or like did you guys argue?”  
“I don't really want to talk about it….” Hinata said turning away from their questioning eyes, he could feel himself getting emotional and he wasn't happy about it  
“Hinata-” Iwaizumi started, seeing that he was in distress, but he was cut off  
“Sorry I have to go get my sister.” Hinata grabbed his bag and quickly left

The rest of the team was shocked, Hinata had never run from them like that, not since he’d joined at least. The room exploded with everyone talking, they were all concerned, turning to Oikawa and Iwaizumi for some kind of answers.

“Look all I know is that when he got back to his house yesterday he went straight to his room and wouldn't come out...whatever happened had hurt him.” Iwaizumi said crossing his arms  
“How do you know that? Where are you at his house?” Hanamaki questioned  
“How do you know it hurt him if he didnt come out? Was he crying or did he tell you?” Matsukawa added, the team not giving them a chance to answer as they asked more.  
“Guys, will you give us a chance to answer?” Oikawa finally said loudly, almost yelling at them, causing the team to instantly shut up since he never did that before.  
“Sorry…” They finally muttered quietly.  
“We were at Hinata’s because we were waiting for him, asfor him being hurt he came back, slammed the front door and then ran straight to his room slamming and locking it.” Oikawa said  
“And when he did finally come out half an hour later, he avoided eye contact with us, but I managed to see his face and he had been crying….alot.” Iwaizumi assed  
“You didn't tell me that.” Oikawa looked at his friend angry  
“Because you would have pounced on him and demanded answers...and clearly he doesn't want to give them.” Iwaizumi glared back at him  
“What do you think happened?” Kunimi asked drawing everyone's attention  
“I don't know….but whatever it was hurt him enough to make him cry.” Iwaizumi said softly and it was obvious that it bothered him, the rest of them were bothered too.

They talked a bit more about what could have happened, but they couldn't know, the only ones that could answer that were Hinata and Karasuno, and it wasn't likely either would tell them. After they decided to watch them closely tomorrow, they all left, deciding that whatever happened they would be there for their new teammate.

Karasuno POV

Practice was quiet that day, no one knew what to say after what happened yesterday. A Lot of them felt really bad about not being able to stop it, they had just been in shock and were frozen watching Kageyama and Tsukishima belittle Hianta, none of them agreed with them but they hadn't said anything, the guilt was killing them. All of them except the three first years, because while Yamaguchi hadn't really said anything he didn't really disagree with what had been said. The three were closer now, no longer as divided as before, and the team watched them with angry expressions.

“Okay guys gather around.” Ukai called at the end of practice, he didn't know what happened but could tell something had by how tense everyone was, “I don't know what happened but you need to move on. Tomorrow we play Aoba Johsai and we need to test out how we will do now that we lost an important part of the team, so go home and eat properly and then get a good night's rest. I'll see each of you bright and early.” Ukai said and then walked out.  
“One more thing before you go.” Daichi said drawing everyone's attention “We need to talk about yesterday, what happened was wrong. And tomorrow we are all going to be apologizing to Hinata, got that?” He gave a pointed look at the first years  
“We didn't do anything wrong Daichi,” Kageyama said, frowning “and I'm not gonna apologize to the dumbass.” He said and then he and the other first years, who agreed with him, left .  
“I feel really bad about what happened.” Asaahi said as tears pricked the corner of his eyes “Do you think he hates us?”  
“Of course not…” Suga said trying to calm his friend  
“I would hate us…” Nishinoya stated, his normally high energy gone  
“We were terrible senpai's.” Tanaka agreed “He probably won't ever speak with us again…”  
“Stop it you two of course he will.” Ennoshita said, coming up and slapping them both in the head, they were scaring the team, especially Asaahi. “We just need to apologize and he will forgive us, it's Hinata we’re talking about….” 

That seemed to help and they left, all still hurt over what they had done, how could they have hurt him like that? They would apologise tomorrow and hoped he would forgive them, it was Hinata after all. Even if they no longer were on a team together they were still like family.

Hinata POV

All through practice, all I could hear or think about were their words. Had they really felt like that the whole time...that I was useless and that I had been slowing them down? Was I slowing Aoba Johsai down? The thought sent pain through his chest. He wanted to cry, but he didn't, he wouldn't. He got Natsu and went home, not surprised when like always there were two people waiting by his door. He smiled at them, it was fake but he was used to giving people fake smiles.

“Hinata what happened?” Oikawa asked after Natsu left to get ready for bed  
“Nothing…” I said lying, looking away so they wouldn't know, but they did.  
“Will you stop lying, we know something happened.” Iwaizumi stated  
“It's not important.”   
“Really not important? How come you were off your game today then?” Iwaizumi question, I froze, I knew I had played bad but those words hurt like a shot to the heart  
“I'm sorry I uh...I just wasn't focused.” Kageyama’s words started their repeat in my head, he had been right and now I was slowing my new team down “About the team…I uh-”  
“Don't you dare say what I think you're going to.” Oikawa narrowed his eyes, he knew what I was gonna say, that I was gonna tell them I didn't want to play and that I decided to quit.  
“I appreciate it but-” I tried again, I didn't want to slow them down I didn't want to be why they lost  
“Hinata, what did they say to you.” Iwaizumi slammed his hands on the table, the tears that I had been holding back all day started to flow, I was crying again.  
“I don't want to talk about it.” I tried to get up and go to my room, but Oikawa stopped me.  
“Hinata, it's okay. Whatever they said, it's not worth crying over.” Oikawa hugged me, and any composure I had went out the window.

I cried and crumpled to the floor, him going down with me hugging me the whole time. I cried and cried, telling them what happened between sobs. Oikawa held me tight, and they told me how untrue it was, that they had been wrong and that they didn't agree with anything they said. That they wanted me on the team and that I could never slow them down. I cried till I had no more tears and then ended up just sitting in Oikawa’ embrace, it felt nice to be held by him, I could tell he cared and I never wanted to leave it.

Oikawa POV

I was pissed, Hinata was crying in my arms, having just finished telling us what they had said. I held him tighter, I wanted to rip them apart. How could they hurt Hinata like this, how could they say those things to him? It made me so angry, one look at Iwaizumi and I knew he felt the same. I let Hinata cry, cry until he couldn't no more, and even then I held him not wanting to let go, never wanting to let go. But I did, he had to put Natsu to bed and then go to work, and we had to get home at a decent time or our parents would kill us. I hugged him again before we left, wanting to stay but having to go. I made Hinata promise to be there tomorrow, and reminded him again that we wanted him there, after all I practically ran around in circles to get him to join. I only left because Iwaizumi dragged me off, otherwise I probably would have stayed, consequences be damned.

“I cant believe them!” I said my anger rising as I thought of it more on our walk home   
“I'm sure they didn't mean it, they were probably just hurt.” Iwaizumi said he was trying to be the voice of reason, but I could tell he was seathing.  
“We’re going to crush them tomorrow, and show them how wrong they are. Even if I have to beat it into them.” I clenched my fists, and iwaizumi chuckled at me, it sounded darker then normal  
“We will definitely crush them.” He agreed and I smiled coldly as we walked.

I was going to make them regret the day they hurt my precious Hinata, and so was Iwaizumi, and when we tell the team what they said they will make sure they help too. Those crows aren't going to know what hit them. As for those first year brats that did all the talking, at least that what HInata said, they better watch out for volleyballs...after all a ball to the face hurts a lot.


	29. Practice Match Pt.1

Aoba Johsai POV

The team watched Hinata, he was bouncing around acting like he was excited but they knew he wasn't really, Oikawa and Iwaizumi told them what Karasuno had said. How Kageyama and Tsukishima tried to be little him and how the rest of his old team did nothing to stop it, it made them all livid. The once called wingless crows were only seen as flying now in part because of Hinata, and they had tried to say he had been slowing them down and that he was useless, no they were wrong. Hinata was not useless, he put everything he had into volleyball, they had all seen it, he practiced harder and harder till his muscles were well past sore and aching. Those crows were no longer seen as flightless in part because of Hinata, he was part of the freak duo that had the amazing quick that left everyone speechless, he could run faster and jump higher than everyone even though he was one of the shortest p[layers on the court. And today they were going to crush then, showing them how wrong they were by showing off how amazing Hinata was.

Karasuno arrived and Hinata stopped bouncing, he put on a smile but everyone knew it was fake, and hid himself towards the back of the group. The team didn't mind him hiding, but instead of letting him hang in the back they moved to stand around him, shielding him almost. Hinata didn't seem to notice how defensive they seemed, and started chatting with his teammates but they all noticed how he sent nervous glances around, like he was expecting someone to jump out at him.

“Hinata how are you feeling?” Coach asked as he walked up to the small middle blocker, he was told some of what happened and when the team asked he agreed to keep Hinata in the whole game.  
“I-I'm a good coach, thanks!” Hinata said standing straighter, coach Irihata smiled a bit  
“Good make sure you're ready, I forgot to mention it but you'll be starting in place of Kindaichi today.” Hinata squaked in shock and the coach laughed turning and walking away.  
“Oh Chibi-chan did you think you wouldn't be starting?” Oikawa asked draping his arms around Hinata’s shoulders from behind, Hinata tensed for a second then relaxed a bit  
“N-No why would I be…” Hinata said and then lightly pulled out of Oikawa's grasp to turn and look at him “It doesn't make sense for me to start.”  
“Of course it does.” Kindaichi said, coming up with a few of the others, “You're just as good, and we want to show off that you're on our team now.”  
“No- I- Its just-” Hinata was having trouble trying to say what he wanted  
“Stop freaking out about it.” Iwaizumi said, coming and ruffling his hair, “You're starting because you are, so stop this nonsense and go stretch.”  
“Okay…” Hinata said walking off to go stretch in the corner with a few of the others.

Karasuno POV

Daichi reminded everyone, again before getting off the bus, that they needed to talk with Hinata. He made sure to send the first years a hard look, they grumbled but didn't disagree….not out loud at least. Then they left the bus, heading towards the gym where Aoba Johsai was waiting. Once the team started warming up Suga and Daichi went to go find Hinata, they needed to apologize as soon as possible, walking towards the other team they couldn't help but notice how they were being glared at, it was about more than just volleyball.

“Is there something we can help you with.” Oikawa asked, coming up with Iwaizumi, and stopping them before they could make it to Hinata  
“We need to talk to Hinata.” Suga said, about to walk around them but stopped when they glared harsher at him, Daichi growled at this.  
“Hinata’s busy at the moment.” Oikawa said, smirking at them, “He’s busy getting ready to help us beat you.”  
“That's all well and good but we need to talk with him, before the game.” Suga said ignoring the part about them beating them, Hinata was more important at the moment.  
“We’ll tell him you wanted to talk with him, but it's likely that he won't want to talk with you.” Suga turned to look at Iwaizumi frowning at his words  
“I take it, he told you what happened.” Daichi knew he was right by the way their eyes narrowed further “We need to talk with him about it...so if you would be so kind as to-”  
“You're not talking to Hinata.” Oikawa's voice was laced with venom “Now run along back to your other crows.”

Daichi and Suga shared a look, they weren't going to get anywhere, so after asking them to tell Hinata they would like to talk with him they left. The whole way back they could feel eyes boring holes into their back, Aoba Johsai had every intention of crushing them...and not just because of volleyball.

Hinata POV

It was odd being across the net from them, my old team who I loved and trusted so much, who I had relied upon, the people I had thought felt the same until a few days ago. The thought of what happened sent another pain through my chest, but I pushed it away. I played for Aoba Johsai and I planned on winning, I wouldn't allow those words to affect me right now. I put on my smile and turned to watch Oikawa serve, the ball flying over the net and I tracked it, it was a service ace. He scored two more just like that till Noya was finally able to dig it up, but it ended up being a chance ball for us. Iwaizumi received it, sending it perfectly to Oikawa who sent me a look, then I was running for my ball. I jumped high, hitting the ball hard and watching as it flew down onto the other side of the court. Those on that side were shocked, after all they couldn't have guessed I'd be able to do the crazy quick attack, the one only Kageyama and I could do together till then, with Oikawa.

“What didn't you know Hinata can do that amazingly quickly with any setter?” Oikawa asked, smirking at them which caused Kageyama to basically growl  
“So he can hit the damn ball when someone sends it straight to him, big deal.” Kageyama replied  
“Shorty may have surprised us this time but next time he won't be so lucky, after all we’ve been blocking against it since he learned he could do it.” Tsukishima said flashing his own smirk

We went back to playing, and unfortunately Tsukishima was right. On the next quick he and Kageyama blocked it, sending me large grins once we had landed, it pissed me off. Oikawa quickly reminded me that I couldn't score every spike and we moved on, doing what I had done many times before, going around the blockers. It worked well enough, and my being the decoy worked well too. They were watching me just as much as any team I had faced before and were tricked into trying to block me multiple times, which allowed for my teammates to send many spikes unblocked onto the other side of the court. 

“Nice Kill, Iwaizumi!” I yelled as a whistle blew, Ukai had called a time out

We went over to coach Irihata, except for Oikawa who went and sat on the end of the bench, he liked to stay in what I called ‘Game Mode’. He basically told us to keep what we were doing up, and then we went back to playing, we were in the lead 8-4. Karasuno came out looking serious but also like something was wrong, my inner self wanted to know what was wrong with them but I stopped myself before asking, even with what had happened I still cared and probably always would, but right now we were in a game and they were on the other side of the net.

It was Asaahi’s serve, his form was practically perfect, but he had used too much power sending it out. We rotated and it was my turn to serve the ball, serves were one of the things I improved in since I came here, having Oikawa teach me had helped a lot. My form was far from perfect and I didnt have great control over it, but I managed to get a serve ace and my team came running, hugging and congratulating me. The next one was easily received by Noya, which was no surprise, and sent to Kageyama who set it to Tsukki. I ran forward, Tsukki had done a faint and the ball wound ended up hitting the floor right behind the blockers, I dived but I couldn't get there in time, the ball hit the floor just out of reach.

“Sorry Shorty, maybe if you had longer arms you could have gotten to it.: Tsukishima grinned down at me  
“That or longer legs.” Kageyama added grinning also, I frowned at them then turned and walked back to my spot, I won't let them get to me.

We went back to playing, they made more shinde comments whenever I missed a received or got blocked, but I wouldn't let them get to me, I ignored every single word and wouldn't even comment back. I’ve been called short before, heck they even commented on it when we were on a team together, and while normally it would bother me I wouldn't allow it this time. Instead I focused on the game, watching the ball and the players, running and jumping and diving till we finally won the first set. And we won it by quite a bit, the score finished at 25-18, apparently my new team had no intentions on letting them off so easy.


	30. Practice Match Pt.2

Aoba Johsai

The team was ready to just rush under the neck and strangle them, those damn first year brats from Karasuno wouldn't let up. Every chance they got they put Hinata down, commenting on any little thing they could, Hinata was doing really well and wasn't letting it get to him but it had to hurt. There was no way that this kind of belatent bullying from his old teammates was affecting him, and though it might not be now but later it would all hit him. What bothered them more was that the rest of Karasuno, who clearly was bothered by it, did little to stop them, only commenting every now and then about how wrong the first years were and sending sorry glances at Hinata as he went back to his spot.

“I'm going to strangle them!” Oikawa whispered/yelled as they switched sides, his fists balled in anger, the setter was losing his cool.  
“You're not going to do anything, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said,coming up beside him with the others  
“Iwaizumi!” Oikawa turned and grabbed his shoulders, the team gapped at him using his actual name, “I. Can't.Take. It.”   
“Oikawa you need to calm down, the important thing is finishing this match quickly to get it over with and then-” Iwaizumi started but Oikawa jumped back in  
“And then we ruin Tobio-chan and Glasses and everyone else.” Oikawa grinned mincingly  
“No.” Iwaizumi said, causing Oikawa’s grin to turn into a frown “And then we make sure those crows get the hell out of here and we check to see how Hinata’s really doing.”   
“When are we going to hit them?” Oikawa’s mind was one track and the team sighed.  
“We’re not.” Iwaizumi said brushing past him  
“What!” Oikawa yelled drawing everyone's attention, the whole gym looked at them  
“Oikawa stops right now, we will talk about this later.” Iwaizumi’s voice dropped to even quieter than before as he looked around “This is not the time nor the place, and we have a game to win.”  
“But Iwa-” Oikawa had lost some of the venom but not all of it  
“No buts, now let's go.” Iwaizumi said stunely before walking away.

Oikawa sent a glare towards Karasuno and then followed, the rest of the team did the same in shocked silence. This was weird behavior even for Oikawa, sure he had an obsessive need to beat everyone in volleyball especially Ushijima and even Kageyama, but this was more. It was like he took them attacking Hinata personally, Iwaizumi and the rest of them had too, but Oikawa was acting way too upset at this. He was livid and ready to basically jump ove3r the net at them, the team watched as he tried to cool back down but it didn't really work, not until a certain someone went up to him.

“Is everything okay Oikawa?” Hinata asked after approaching their captain, the team watched curiously at the interaction.  
“Of course Chibi-chan, why wouldn't it be?” Oikawa smiled and some of the tension in his stance lessened.  
“You seem upset about something…” Hinata said staring intently at his face, eyes squinted as if he was studying him.  
“Oh really?” Oikawa forced a small laugh and scratched the back of his head, nervously maybe the team thought, “I'm just super focused on beating them I guess.”  
“Are you sure?” Hinata asked, he seemed like he only partially believed it.  
“Of course!” Oikawa smiled smoothly, “So tell me how is it going, are you having any issues with my sets?” It sounded like something any setter would ask, but to the team listening, they knew it was an obvious attempt to redirect Hinata's attention and it worked  
“No, they're awesome!” HInata said smiling brightly and eyes sparkling “They are always right where they need to be and are so..so gwahh!” He explained moving his hands around wildly  
“Are they better then Tobio’s?” Oikawa asked, the team could tell he hadn't meant to but it had come out anyways, then all eyes turned to Hinata who had furrowed his brows and looked at the ground deep in thought, “You know what don't answer that.” Oikawa quickly said and Hinata looked at him curiously

However whatever Hinata was about to say was cut off by the refs whistling, it was time to play again. They all took their spots ready to receive, it was Kageyama’s serve and he aimed right for Hinata, it flew right at his head and before he could react it hit him. Hinata fell back as the ball went up, yelling for them to hit it over when they moved to go to him. Oikawa sent it to Iwaizumi who scored and then they all rushed to him, there was a huge bruise forming on his forehead from the force of the ball. Hinata tried to sit up, but was told to lay back by Iwaizumi who said he didn't need to push himself to stand, Hinata had grumbled that he was fine but followed orders. 

“Oi dumbass you're not supposed to receive with your face, how many times do you gotta be told that?” Kageyama said, he was standing by the net grabbing it tightly, he was able to get away with it since the coach hadn't made it to HInata yet.  
“Tobio!” Oikawa jumped up from Hinata’s side to lunge at him “I'm going to-” Iwaizumi grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back down, cutting off his words and his attack.  
“Oikawa sit down.” He said sternly, looking at his friend and then back at Hinata, who was now answering Coach Irihatas questions, saying he was fine.

Karasuno

They were all in shock, Hinata got hit by Kageyama’s serve, he had aimed to hit him. At Kageyam’s words to Hinata, the team snapped back to reality. Daichi, having had enough, walked towards him, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the bench.

“Sit.” Daichi said, pointing Kageyama to the bench, he did as told considering how scary Daichi is.  
“You guys too.” Having dragged Tsukishima over and pointed at Yamaguchi, the other two first years did as told also, then Ennoshita went to coach with Daichi and Suga.  
They had pushed their luck, they had just finished lecturing them during the break in the second half, and what do they do> First chance they got they did it again, granted it was only Kageyama who had done it, but at this point they didn't care. THose three wouldn't be playing anymore today.

“Coach, can we talk?” Daichi asked Ukai who was talking with Takeda-sensei and sending worried glances towards Hinata  
“Sure whats up?” Ukai said eyeing the three very serious teens, then looking towards the bench at the three first years.  
“We know it's your call….” Suga said trying not to sound like they were overstepping, which they were since they technically had no right to say who could and couldn't play  
“They need to be benched.” Daichi said crossing his arms, he respected Coach but they had pushed him too far 

It took some convincing but Coach Ukai agreed, he had been told about what happened the other day and considering what had been happening in the game, he agreed. And considered it completely right, especially since he knew Kageyama had targeted Hinata, he had just been talking to Takeda about what to do, and of course the team supplied the answer. Those clever brats, he thought laughing foundly in his head, they never ceased to amaze him. And while he hated the thought that benching them could mean defeat, he knew they needed to be shown they couldn't do that, that bullying others was wrong. 

“Guys.” Coach Ukai said walking over with his arms crossed, drawing the eyes of the three first years, the others right behind him “Your benched for the rest of the game-”  
“What!” Kageyama yelled standing up, only to sit right back down when all five pairs of eyes landed on him  
“As I was saying, you're benched for the rest of the game.” Ukai continued after sending Kageyama another hard look “ And we will be having a further discussion when we get back to school.” Ukai said then turned and walked away  
“And make sure you all apologise to Hinata.” Takeda-sensai said before following after Ukai.

And Coach held to his word, the three sat on the bench having to watch. Even though the team needed them, even though Aoba Johsai was taking a steep lead, they weren't put in. Forced to watch the team fall father and father behind.

“This is bullshit.” Kageyama clenched his fist when the score reached 8-15, them losing  
“Maybe if the King hadn’t purposely served a ball to his face.” Tsukishima said through gritted teeth, sending Kageyama a cold hard glare.  
“Don’t. Call. Me. That.” Kageyama growled “It's not like you hadn't thought of doing the same thing., you damn beanpole!” he whisper/yelled  
“But I didn't, because I know how to keep my cool.” Tsukishima smirked at him “You just upset that the shorty left you, after all the King lost his precious disciple.”  
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said elbowing him in warning, even as he tried not to laugh

They continued arguing, back in forth growing louder and louder. Only quitting after getting a death glare from Ukai, then they argued but quietly again. Both end up blaming Hinata, having agreed on the matter.

Aoba Johsai

Hianta was fine, just like he had said, he even joked about them all being worrywarts making them laugh. Though all laughter died as they noticed the three first years, sitting on the bench in what was obviously a scolding, they also took note to how none of them came back into the game. Which surprised them a bit, that green haired one was only a pinch server, but the other two were starters. By the livid looks on their faces they could tell they had been benched for the rest of the game, replaced by Mr.Refreshing and Mr.Substitutie, as Oikawa called them. 

Hinata seemed to have missed feeling about it, but quickly shook them off and focused. To no surprise Karasuno was falling behind, what with half of their true frontline missing, but they still put up a fight. However the second set ended quicker than the first, with Aoba Johsai winning by ten, both teams lined up and thanked each other for the match. After the end of match pleasantries were over HInata bolted towards their locker room, probably to hide from his old team who had started to walk over to them. 

“Did you tell Hinata we wanted to talk with him?” Daichi asked, after seeing him run he was the only one to continue over to them.  
“Not yet, we figured it was best to wait till the game was over.” Oikawa said crossing his arms “Though obviously I don't think he’s interested in talking.” Kunimi quipped looking at where Hinata had ran to “After all he did just run away from you guys, but can you blame him?” 

The team looked at him shocked, he never really had a sharp tongue but he was really going at it, they had never seen him like that but they couldn't blame him. Even Karasuno’s captain nodded, lips pressed in a firm grim line, asking again for them to let Hinata know they were hoping to talk with him and then going back to his team.

“Hinata.” Oikawa called as they walked in, he wasn't there “He’s probably just changing.”  
“Why does he change in the bathroom anyways?” Matsukawa asked “Is he really that shy?”  
“Maybe.” Oikawa said shrugging but the team knew he was lying and was sure there was another reason, but they decided to let it go, exp[ecially because Hinata had appeared  
“You called?” He asked dropping his sweat rinden uniform into the bin  
“Yeah um…” Oikawa said tuning to him and crashing the back of his head nervously and looking for help towards Iwaizumi, who sighed and nodded  
“Daichi and the rest of Karasuno wanted to talk with you.” Iwaizumi said placing a hand on his shoulder “I think they wanna talk about what happened...you don't have to if you don't want to.”  
“We’d be happy to tell them to shove off, if you want.” Hanamaki said, but Hinata shook his head  
“There’s no point in avoiding them.” Hinata said, piercing his lips and walking out.


	31. Practice Match Pt.3

Hinata POV

I didn't want to talk with them, in fact I wanted to be as far away from a conversation as possible, but I knew that was unlikely. Mom had always said to confront things head on and not let things go unsaid, so that's exactly what i’d do. I walked over to them, their backs turned to me as Coach Ukai talked to them, I thought about quickly retreating but Ukai stopped talking having noticed me. This caused every head to whip in my direction. 

“Hinata!” They coursed and then rushed to me, all but my fellow first years, that was expected  
“Hey guys….” I said, voice almost a whisper, as they hugged me  
“Look Hinata…” Daichi said taking the lead after everyone let go “What happened the other day, it was wrong….and it shouldn't have happened.”  
“We’re so sorry we didn't stop it!” Asaahi yelled, for someone so quiet it was really loud  
“None of it was true was it-” Suga started looking back towards the first years, or where they had been standing for them to agree, but they were gone. Shocker…  
“None of it was true.” Daichi agreed, having seen the first years gone, “We’re so sorry that happened, and we have no excuse for it. Please forgive us.”  
“It's okay…” I said nodding, tears springing up in my eyes, I knew most of them didn't think that, it had only been the few that said those hateful words “I forgive you….” I was being hugged again  
“So you don't hate us?” Yachi asked coming to the front of the group, at least not all the first years hated me  
“Of course not! I could never hate you guys.” I smiled at them and they smiled back

No one mentioned how a few of the crows were missing, or how those said crows were not in fact sorry. But it didn't matter, most of those who I called friends were truly that, and I had new friends in Aoba Johsai. Sure it stung still, but it would be okay.

After talking and hugging each of them, I went back to the locker room, my team still there waiting for me. I smiled at them and they smiled back, everything would be okay. 

Aoba Johsai POV

We knew they were going to apologize, but the team still watched from the door to make sure everything was okay, smiling at them making up. Most of the crows had run to Hinata, saying they were sorry, except for three little first years who snuck away. They had expected that, but it still pissed them off. 

“They might have apologized but I still want to crush them.” OIkawa stated dryly “Especially Tobio-chan and those other two.” The team nodded in agreement, Hinata may forgive Karasuno but they never would.  
“Shittykawa you're not going to do anything.” Iwaizumi said, the team smiled at the use of nicknames which meant everything had calmed down.  
“Iwa-chan mean!” Oikawa whined clutching the back of his head, they all laughed  
“So what are we going to do though?” Matsukawa asked Iwaizumi, everyone knew who really was incharge, Oikawa may be captain but Iwaizumi led them more often than not.  
“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asked  
“You know about the King and the other first year brats?” Hanamaki stated as if it was obvious  
“I’d personally like to obliterate every one of them with a serve to the face.” Oikawa said matter-of-factly and everyone laughed  
“For now nothing, Karasuno will take care of it.” Iwaizumi said, crossing his arms and looking at each of them “If they do anything else then maybe…” They nodded in agreement

When Hinata came back in all smiles they felt relieved, no one liked the idea of people hurting him, even if he had never played with them they would probably all feel that way. Hinata was a ray of pure sunshine, and they were glad that he was on their side of the court. They went to celebrate after, laughing and carring on at the ramen shop they had first gone to. Things had come full circle in a way. When they were here before Hinata had been refusing to join the team and had even stormed out angry when Oiakwa had pushed about it, now they sat here laughing and having fun celebrating their first victory together. Sure it had been just a practice match, but it was the first time Hinata had played with them, and they were enjoying it.

Karasuno POV

They were unbelievably happy Hianta had forgave them, with how he had ran away they worried they wouldn't have been able to talk with them, but he came to them and let them apologise and they were extremely thankful for that. They were not thankful for however, how those damn first years had left without apologising. They had been on the bus waiting when they arrived, however they didn't scold them there, just told them they would be having a team discussion when they got back and got hard glares from everyone. And true to their words they did have a discussion, though it was more like a screaming match, because those three first year crows denied they had been in the wrong.

“He’s at Aoba Johsai, he betrayed us and you're taking that dumbasses side!” Kageyama yelled  
“It's not about sides, what you said to him was wrong. You should have apologized. How could you say any of those lies to him in the first place?” Suga, who rarely got mad, yelled, scaring them all into silence, even the angry and defensive first years.  
“Hinata was an important part of the team, we were all upset at his leaving...especially since he didn't tell us he was, but it doesnt change the facts. Sure he had work to do, but he was a starter for a reason. He was an important intricate part of the team and all three of you know it.” Daichi stated glaring at each of them in turn  
“He was only able to because of the freak quick set by the King.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes  
“Exactly!” Kagaeyama agreed, ignoring the hateful nickname.  
“And Kageyama was only able to get that set over because of HInata.” Suga said more calmly this time, eyes narrowed at them “The King set that had so many pissed off when you were in middle school, that no one could hit right. It was Hinata who could do it.” He crossed his arms   
“Hinata-” Kageyama started to yell but was cut off  
“Hinata may not have been naturally gifted with talent or height but he was one of our best players, if he hadn't been then he wouldn't have been a starter. You guys are just upset at him not playing here anymore, and we understand that, but this will happen no more. I don't want to hear you say anything else about him like this.” Ukai said stepping in “I’ve had enough of all this childishness, is that understood?” He got a mumbled yes from the three  
“Good now go home all of you, and as for you three be he early on Monday so we can go over the rest of your punishment.” Takeda-sensai said

Everyone left calmly, except for the three angry first years who stomped out of the gym, causing everyone to sigh in annoyance. This was long from over, they may be subdued for now but they all had a feeling that this problem would arise again, and that they could do nothing to stop it. Coach Ukai, Takeda-sensei, Daichi and Suga talked over what to do with them. It was hard to figure out, they knew they had just been mad and upset, but they also had been very wrong for attacking Hianta like that and not just verbally in Kageyama’s case. They came to the conclusion to ban them from practice for a week to instead sit in detention with Takeda-sensei, they weren't sure what else to do but if the problem persisted they would take more direct action.


	32. Just Confess

Hinata POV

THings had been going good, it's been a week since our practice match against Karasuno, and I was friends with most of my old teammates again. My life which seemed to be a constant state of hell was getting better too, now that Natsu and I weren't living in that place anymore and were away from him. I had a new team and good friends, I was happy. But like always it seemed as though the universe itself was against me. We just finished practice that Friday, when my phone went off. It was from him, it had been two weeks since what happened, and even though I told him I wasn't coming back he was demanding to see me. I clenched my phone in my hand, cursing at him in my head, why couldn't he just leave us alone?

“Hinata?” Oikawa said and I looked up to him and Iwaizumi, it was just us three in the locker room now, where had everyone gone? “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing…” I slipped into the lie but then shook my head, there was no reason to lie to them, I trusted them and should let them know, I handed him my phone with the message up.  
“You're not going to see him again.” Oikawa stated after they had looked at it  
“What am I supposed to do then?” I asked feeling my tears well up, I was so sick of crying over this “If I don't he’ll go to Karasuno. People will find out that we don't live with him, and we’ll be forced back...we can't go back there.” I was shaking, was it from anger or the pain?   
“He won't go to Karasuno…” Iwaizumi said as Oikawa came and sat beside me, hugging me  
“How do you know?” I asked looking through my tears, up at him with what I guessed was hope  
“Because if he did they would likely find out about what he’s been doing, and there's no way he would want that.” Iwaizumi came to kneel in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder, I always felt that if I had an older sibling they would be like Iwaizumi, strong and caring and safe.  
“So what do we do?” I asked holding back onto Oikawa tighter and he held me just as tight  
“We sent him a message, we’ll say that you're both safe and sound and that you can't come see him.” Iwaizumi stated as he looked away in thought “We’ll let him know not to look for you otherwise people might find out, and that should keep him away.”  
“What if it doesn't?”   
“Then we do what we suggested in the first place and go to the police.” Iwaizumi looked me in the eyes to show how serious he was, but we couldn't do that…  
“”But-” I tried telling him that we couldn't but he cut me off  
“No buts. Hinata what he's done is wrong, nothing that's happened to you should have happened at all. For now we get it but if he doesn't stop then we have to go. Okay?” His voice was sturn, I couldn't help but feel like a child getting scolded and maybe I was…  
“Okay…” I agreed meekly.

To:Father  
Message:

I can't come see you, and neither can Natsu, we won't ever be seeing you again. Don't look for us or what had been happening might be discovered, and no one wants that. Just leave us alone and don't search for us. Don't worry I will still be delivering you the money like usal by mail.

I added that last part, I had been giving him money and he wouldn't be happy about losing that, so in hope that it would somewhat lighten it I added that. I knew they were right, that he wouldn't risk letting others find out what happened, but I was still worried. Worried about Natsu, who finally has stopped having nightmares at the sight of monsters attacking her, and worried about what would happen if he came looking. After I sent the message we left, getting Natsu and following with a somewhat normal routine. We would eat dinner together and laugh, then one of us would put Natsu to bed, and then when it was time for my shift to start they left. It was nice, everyone was happy with it and it felt oddly domestic in a weird way. 

Oikawa POV

I felt like I was growing close to HInata, and I liked it. I was happy to be able to comfort him when he needed it, though I wish he didn't need it, and that he was opening up to us. But I wanted more and it was somewhat aggravating. I wanted to be able to hold his hand and kiss him, to let those who looked at him at school know he was mine and that I was his. I wanted to be with him, and not as a friend or teammate. I kept drawing back to our almost kiss, how I wished that I had actually kissed him. I sighed on the walk home, if only I was sure he wouldn't want to run away then maybe I would, but Hinata needs a friend more than a boyfriend. 

“What are you thinking about?” Iwaizumi asked   
“How I wish I could be more to him…” I looked over, I knew what he was going to say it was the same thing I knew, that he need friends-  
“Why not ask him out?” Iwaizumi said cutting off my train of thought, I stopped and stared in shock at him and he laughed “What did you think I would say you shouldn't?”  
“Yes!” I exclaimed, still shocked by him, “I'm sure you would say he would need a friend more than a boyfriend right now!” He smiled at that  
“He does need friends right now, to care and support him and to be there no matter what.” I knew it, but his next words shook me “But that doesn't mean he can also have a boyfriend to do the same. Especially when said person cares deeply for him.”  
“So you think I should…” I whispered hopeful at the thought but shook my head “What if Hinata doesn't...what if it ruins our friends because I…” I couldn't live with myself if he ended up hating me after I confessed to him.  
“I would suggest you do this if I didn't think things would turn out okay.” Iwaizumi smiled brightly at me, he thought I had a chance and a good one at that.

I hugged him, I had a chance to be with him, I was too happy. Now I just need to get the courage to confess to him, oh God I have to confess! I’ve never confessed to someone before, I’ve always been the one confessed to. How do you even confesse, was there a right or wrong way, what if I did it wrong! As if sensing my inner turmoil Iwaizumi started laughing, I frowned at him. How could he be so mean and laugh at me right now in my time of need….

“Come on Shittykawa let go, we’ll figure out how you should confess at my house.” Iwaizumi said laughing some more as we started laughing   
“Iwa-chan mean!” I pouted at the name he gave me, so rude…..

And that's what we did, I would bring up an idea and he would tell me if it was bad or not. It took about two hours to figure out the plan. Tomorrow I would ask Hinata if he wanted to hang out this weekend, just the two of us. I would take him on a date, and then I would confess to him while we had dinner. It would work perfectly.


	33. Goodbye Plan

Oikawa POV

IT DID NOT GO PERFECTLY! The second Hinata stepped on the roof where we had been eating lunch, every thought in my head went out the window, all except how much I liked Hinata. The plan was thrown out along with it, and I was left sputtering. I tried to make normal conversation, but now that I knew I could ask him out I was a complete mess.

“Where's Iwaizumi?” Hinata asked after he noticed we were missing said person, he was normally here with us, but since I was gonna be asking HInata to hang out he didn't come.  
“Oh!-...Well- He!-” I stumbled and Hinata looked at me confused, probably because I no longer could say a complete sentence, he looked so cute like that…..head tilted slightly, brow furrowed  
“Oikawa are you feeling okay?” He asked coming closer slightly and peering at me in thought, no and now i'm worse since your so close, I thought and swallowed audibly

Hinata didn't seem to notice my panic, and instead made more panic more, he reached his hand out and pressed it to my forehead. Saying something about how I was red but I didn't have a fever, I only half heard what he said too busy focusing on how close he was. My eyes trained on his mouth as he talked, his lips looked so soft, I thought again marveling at them as he bit them in thought, I noticed he did that alot. Before I could even think, since all thoughts were already gone, I leaned forward getting even closer to him. His eyes widened in shock as one of my arms snaked around his waist and pulled him closer from where he had been kneeling in front of me, he stumbled a bit into my lad and he steadied himself by placing his hands on my chest. He looked at me, about to ask what I was doing, but before he could I closed the distance, kissing him. It was just a small brief kiss and then pulled back asking with my eyes, asking if it was okay and if I could kiss him again, I was met with a shocked and somewhat started look. I was sure he was going to pull away, but then his shock faded and he smiled softly at me. I leaned in slowly, giving him the chance to pull away, but he didn't. Instead he met me halfway, and I watched as his eyes fluttered closed just before I shut mine to, this kiss was longer but still somewhat hesitant. I was so happy he kissed back, licking his bottom lip slightly and was even happier when he opened his lips so my tongue could explore inside his mouth.

When we pulled away next we were both reathless and grinning like idiots, I pressed our foreheads together and sighed in true bliss. I KISSED HINATA! My mind screamed over and over, and then I kissed him again. Laughing into the kiss, my joy bubbling over. We just stayed there, lunches forgotten, kissing and holding onto each other. By the time we seperated for good Hinata’s lips were pink and slightly swollen and his hair was a mess from me running fingers through it, from the devious smile I figured I probably looked similar.

Hinata POV

Oikawa was acting strange, he was stammering and avoiding eye contact, I leaned closer to look at him and that when I noticed his face was also really red. Was he sick? I got up and knelt in front of him, placing my had to his forehead, he wasn't warm….I was explained to him why I had suddenly got so close and was touching his forehead, but he wasn't paying attention and that annoyed me a bit, I bit my lip from saying that if he wasn't gonna listen I would talk to him, because honestly it's not polite to ignore people. I was just about to move away when his arm went around my waist and pulled me to him, I fell forward a bit and caught myself by bracing my hands on his chest. I gulped, I was really close now, I was shocked but quickly regained my composure to ask what he’d done that for. Then he kissed me, it was small and quick, but his lips were on mine and then gone just as quickly as they had appeared. I stared at him, eyes probably large enough to pop out, he had kissed me….. I didn't know what to say, I looked at him and I met his gaze. There was something there, the same something that had been there the other night when we almost kissed. It was like he was asking for permission, if he could kiss me again.

Did I want to be kissed again? I was so shocked by the first one, and the other day with the almost kiss….I had been sad when we were interrupted. I wanted him to kiss me….I smiled at the thought of him kissing me again. And he had apparently taken that as a yes, but I wasn't complaining, as he leaned forward closer I met him halfway. I wasn't sure about what to do, this was my first kiss, so I was more than happy to let him lead. I could feel him smiling against my mouth which made me smile too. And then when he licked my bottom lip I happily opened my mouth, loving the way he eagerly explored it. It was longer than the first one, but still I hated when we pulled away, gasping for air. Thankfully my disappointment didn't last, since as soon as we both had caught our breath he was kissing me again. It was amazing and exhilarating and I never wanted it to end. Unfortunately we were at school, and we had to go back to class, so we did finally separate ourselves. Oikawa had an amused look on his face, probably at my appearance since he was amusing. His lips were red and puffy and his hair was messy, I smiled at the thought that our makeout session was the reason he looked like that.

“Hinata,” Oikawa said, placing a hand on my cheek and looking down at me, “Will you let me take you on a date this Sunday?” he asked and I felt like I was flying  
“I would love to go on a date with you on Sunday.” I said smiling brightly at him, then wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him tightly, he hugged me back laughing slightly

We pulled apart and he gave me another quick kiss and then took my hand, leading me through the halls to my class. People were staring at us, and I remembered how we looked, and quickly fixed my hair with the hand that he wasn't holding. Smiling as he ignored the stares, and his messed up hair, and just happily led me to my class. Hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek before leaving for his own class. I had just sat down when the bell signaling for class to start again, it's odd to think that we had only spent half an hour up there because it felt like an eternity.

Aoba Johsai POV

Oikawa came back to class just after the bell rang, looking like a complete mess. Since the teacher hadn't gotten back yet, Hanamaki and Matsukawa went over and started questioning him, noting how smug he was and how even Iwaizumi seemed slightly concerned.

“Oi! Shittykawa, what did you do?” Iwaizumi asked coming up behind his friend  
“Well….” Oikawa drew out the word grinning at his three friends  
“You didn't follow the plan, did you?” Iwaizumi asked, squeezing the bridge of his nose in annoyance, and received confused looks from the two who had no idea about the plan.  
“Nope!” Oikawa practically yelled happily and to their surprise his smile got even bigger  
“Dam it OIkawa I swear if you-” Iwaizumi started  
“I didn't do anything we both did want to do.” Oikawa said avoiding Iwaizumi’s hand from hitting him again  
“Oh what's this what were you doing?” Hanamaki asked grinning a bit  
“And with whom?” Matsukawa added leaning on Hanamaki as they stared at OIkawa in interet.

Before they could get answers from oikawa the teacher came in, saying for everyone to take their seats. The three interrogating Oikawa left and did as the teacher said, but Oikawa had a feeling the real interrogation would happen later and probably with more people. Oikawa was too happy to let that bother him, he had a date with Hinata and nothing could ruin that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for all the comments and kudos! I really appreciate all your guys support!


	34. Team Interrogation

Aoba Joushi POV

Guys it's none of your business” Oikawa whined, still clutching his head from where Iwaizumi hit him for not giving them answers  
“Whatever is going on is most certainly our business! People are saying you came back with Hinata after lunch!” Hanamaki stated, the team nodding with his words, they wanted to know what was going on between Oikawa and Hinata.  
“So what! What I do is none of your business.” Oikawa moved to leave again only to be stopped yet again by Kunimi and Kindaichi standing in front of the door, he was gonna make them pay for this, Oikawa thought and narrowed his eyes at the first years.  
“Shittykawa tell us what happened or I'll go ask Hinata.” Iwaizumi stated he had enough of Oikawa’s bullshit and planned to find out one way or the other.  
“Iwa-chan how could you!?” Oikawa turned to him, shocked “This is partially your fault and now you're being mean.” The team turned and gaped at Iwaizumi, asking, what was his fault?  
“Oikawa, I told you to ask him not to do whatever you did up there.” Iwaizumi said he was bored by his acquisition, the others gasped in shock, and Oikawa asked Hinata out…..  
“And I did.” Oikawa stated and crossed his arms  
“But what else did you do?” Matsukawa asked reading between the lines  
“Did you have a little fun up there?” Hanamaki slug his arm over his shoulder and gave him a sly look, he didn't think they had but was just baiting Oikawa, and he fell for it  
“Of course not we just kissed!” Oikawa yelled, and then clamped his hand over his mouth, damn it they tricked me.  
“Some kiss if you came back looking like that.” Hanamaki grinned even bigger, pleased with himself for getting Oikawa to do what he wanted, he got a sharp gab in the gut from said person  
“What happened to the plan Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked  
“Well it sort of went off course...a bit.”  
“A bit? The plan was for you to ask him to hang out and then confess, not to make out on the roof and then ask him on a date, in the wrong order at that.” Iwaizumi sighed, but Oikawa was to happy with himself to let it bother him  
“But Iwa-chan you should have seen how cute he was….there’s no way anyone could stick to a plan with him being like that.” Oikawa whined and his team laughed at him  
“So Oikawa was gonna confess to someone?” Kunimi asked and everyone stopped laughing, they heard Iwaizumi say it but they hadn't all processed it yet, and now that it was posed as a question they realized what had been said.

This sent the team into a new frenzy, asking Oikawa questions about him confessing. They only stopped asking when Hinata came into the locker room, they stared at him, and then grinned thinking how fun this was going to be.

Oikawa POV

They are terrible, how could they butt into my business, and Iwaizumi was the worst. He knew what the plan had been, sure it hadn't gone exactly as planned, but he was letting them interrogate him and was helping. So mean! Hanamaki was the worst of the interrogators, he was always a tricky person, and he easily got me to say what we had been doing. Sure it wasn't like we had done anything wrong, if you don't count making out on the school's roof for half an hour wrong, but it was still none of their business. What if Hinata didn't want the team to know, then again I had walked him back to class and kissed him before I left, but he hasn't even really agreed to go out with me yet, has he? Well I doubt Hinata was the type to just make out with people on the roof, but I still wanted to ask him properly. When I thought their questions couldn't get any worse, after Kunimi had pointed out I was planning on confessing, Hinata came in. 

Everyone froze and stared at him, and then they all grinned. What was he doing here, he left right after practice and that had been an hour ago, and now he was back. Not good! The team wasn't gonna let this chance slip them by, he needed to run away from them now.  
“Hey guys, didn't think anyone would still be here…” Hinata said, smiling at everyone, he had no clue how deep in trouble we were. “What’s going on?”   
“Just ended up chatting a bit.” Hanammaki said walking to Hinata and placing an arm around his shoulder, I don't know why but him touching Hinata bothered me alot, “What are you doing here?”  
“Oh! I forgot my phone in my locker.” Hinata said, like he had forgotten why he was here for a second, and then walked to go get his phone.  
“So Hinata I meant to ask you earlier but…” Kunimi said drawing his attention “Where were you at lunch today?” Hinata froze at his words, and then smiled again a light blush on his cheeks  
“O-Oh I was up on the roof, I’ve been eating up there a lot….” Hinata tried sounding nonchalant but he wasn't, you could tell he was flustered, it was adorable and I smiled at him   
“Thats nice.” Kunimi asked and then glanced at me, he had a very bad look in his eyes, “But what were you doing up there, you came back a mess, was it really windy?”  
“Oh um well….” Hinata shot a quick glance at me and was blushing even more “It was-I well-”

He was cut off by them laughing, he froze in shock by it, I couldn help but laugh a little too but stopped once he glared at me, though his glare wasn't as bad as usual probably due to how red his face was. I walked over to him, smiling as I lowered my voice and explained that they were doing this on purpose, and that they had just interrogated me too. Hinata flushed some more and blushed even redder, making himself look like a very bright tomato.

“Oh um well…” He didn't know what to say still  
“Hinata….” I said softly, just barely loud enough for only him to hear me “You don't have to say anything to them or answer any questions if you don't want to, in fact you can just ignore them.”  
“O-Oikawa are w-we….” He stumbled on his words some more and looked away from we, is he trying to ask if we’re dating now? I smiled.

I had wanted to ask him but here he was asking me and looking totally adorable again, I could feel everyone's eyes and made a decision. I pulled his chin, guiding him to look at me again and looped my other around his waist to pull him closer to me. Leaning in I kissed him, much like our first one, short and sweet, then pulled back just enough to whisper to him.

“Will you have me?” I asked against his lips, just far enough away to not be touching

Hinata POV

The team was being weird, whatever had been happening before I got there was making them grin like idiots. I didn't understand, not being able to put two and two together, even when Kunimi started questioning me about what I was doing at lunch. It was when they all broke out laughing, and then Oikawa walked over and explained quietly about what was going on, I opened my eyes wide in shock. They knew what happened on the roof! Oikawa said I didn't need to say anything that I didn't want to, but it's not like they won't be asking questions. And I didn't really have many answers, what were Oikawa and I even anyways, so I decided to ask as they stared at us, talking just quietly enough to be heard by only Oikawa.

His response was a surprise, just like it had been a surprise when he first had kissed me today. He gently turned my chin to look at him, putting his other arm around my waist and pulling me closer, giving me a quick kiss. Then he asked me if I would have him, I smiled at that, the thought of him being mine and me being his. That's exactly what I wanted…..

I didn't trust my words to form a true sentence properly, to be happy and slightly embarrassed due to the audience. Instead I lifted onto my tiptoes, placing my hands gripping the fabric of his shirt, and closed the distance, whispering a faint eyes before kissing him and hoping that it relaid my answer. His grip tightened more on me, and he kissed me back, leaning into me so much my back arched a bit. I had almost forgotten about the team, that is until there were a bunch of whoops and catcalling from behind Oikawa. Me pulled apart and I buried my burning face into the crook of his neck to hide, Oikawa only laughed and smiled at them and they did the rest. I smiled too, I was so happy.


	35. Author's Note

Hey! Guys

So sorry I went awol on yall. On the 29th I got a one day warning that I was going back to work on the first, and have been super busy ever since, working like ten hours days and only having two days off so far…...But i'm back and have an upload! I'm off tomorrow too so I will be working on more chapters. Sorry for such a long break in the story, and I’ll try to update as frequently as possible. Thanks for all you patients and support. Love you guys!!!! <3


	36. Sunday

Hinata POV

I barely slept last night, too excited for my date with Oikawa today. It was Sunday and I had the day off, normally I would spend it with Natsu, but today was special. It's only been a few days since we started dating, Oikawa and I, but I've been extremely happy. Though when the team found out it had been embarrassing, especially because my stupid non word forming brain thought it would be a great idea to kiss in the middle of our locker room, but it was fine. The team was happy for us, though I did notice a few jabs being sent towards Oikawa, but in a playful way. When I told Natsu that night she was over the moon, saying how amazing it was and she was more than happy to forgo a Sunday in order for us to go out. Mrs.Yuji smiled at me knowingly when I told her and asked if she would watch Natsu, it was a bit embarrassing to ask but she was perfectly fine with it.

Which led to me standing out front of the dinner, I could see Oikawa through the window waiting on me, he was early just like I was. Laughing I walked in and towards him, when he spotted me he instantly hopped up and hugged me tightly. I don't think I’d ever get used to how safe I feel in his strong steady arms, or the way we seem to fit perfectly together. I sighed into the embrace, relaxing into him further, my anxiousness about it going away within seconds. I had been worried about him running away from me, he knew how broken I was and I wouldn't blame him if he did, I would probably run away from me. But he didn't, just like every time we’ve seen each other the last few days, he always welcomes me with happy loving arms and I can't help but love sinking into his embrace.

However, too soon I realized we had to separate. After all we were standing in the middle of a very packed dinner, I could practically feel the states of strangers burning holes into my back. So reluctantly I pulled away, and he let go willingly but I thought I saw a bit of sadness in his eyes before he was smiling again. We sat and ordered, the waitress lingered a bit longer then necessary glancing at Oikawa expectantly and then back towards me, which bugged me for some reason. I pushed the thought aside as Oikawa’s hand reached out towards mine, I smiled at him as we held hands across the table.

Oikawa POV

Hinata had seemed a bit on edge when he got here, nevers maybe….though he relaxed a bit after I held him. I hid a smile as I hugged him, I liked knowing that he would relax in my arms, It made my chest swell with pride. Too soon we pulled apart though, I think Hinata knew we were drawing quite a bit of attention, and while I didn't mind he seemed to. So reluctantly I let him go, feeling a sadness as I did so, but I quickly pushed it aside reminding myself not to be selfish and to just be happy that I was here with him on a date. Though that happiness didn't last long as the waitress kept making eyes at Hinata, it agitated me in a way I've never felt before. I’ll admit I have always been a bit jealous when someone has something I want, and can be really possessive about my things, but Hinata was an object. He was a person, and though I knew this, it still made my blood boil as the waitress tried to get Hinata’s attention. My Hinata’s attention……

I reminded myself to remain calm, and I did, not letting my anger rise to the surface. However I did reach out for Hinata’s hand the second we were alone. Not just out of jealousy though, not completely anyways, I just felt better when I could touch him...hold him...even if it was just his hand for now. I knew it was just me being clingy and possessive over him, but he was my boyfriend, that's how I reasoned it anyways, that and by the way that Hinata didn't seem to mind my clinginess. Maybe he’s a bit clingy too I thought, smiling as our food was delivered, and then smiling even bigger as the waitress took in our joined hands and made a hasty exit.

“So what do you want to know?” I asked as we walked out of the dinner holding hands  
“I don't know….” Hinata said looking down in thought, and then having seemed like he got an idea he looked back at me, I raised my eyebrow...by the look on his face he seemed a bit embarrassed.  
“Well?..” I question when he didn't say anything, he looked away again  
“Well my house is empty so I thought-” Hinata started looking back towards me sheepishly and slightly red, I couldn't help myself when I poked at him a bit  
“Oh what's this, trying to get me alone already Chibi-chan?” I gave him one of my signature smirks and he turned into a blushing mess, he was so adorable  
“No- That's not- I meant-” He stammered, unable to get his words out, I laughed and he glared at me a bit but the effect was just cute since he was still really red.   
“Really so then what did you mean?” I teased some more, we had already started walking towards his house, so I pulled him to a stop a wrapped him into a tight embrace, he went redder  
“I just thought maybe we could watch a movie there…” Hinata whispered, he seemed to become even smaller as he drank at my gaze.  
“Okay then, let's go watch a movie.”

I smiled letting him go and started walking again. I had already figured that's what he wanted to do. Hinata wasn't ready to do more, he's been through too much recently to be anywhere close to being ready to do more. I was fine with just being with him, we didn't have to do anything more, heck if he said he didn't want to kiss I would be fine with it, sad but fine. After all I had my Hinata and that's all I needed.

Hinata POV

I don't know when I ended up on his lap, but sometime during the movie we were sitting on Oikawa. His strong arms wrapped around my torso and chin resting on my shoulder, I could feel his breath on my neck as he breathed, and it sent shivers down my spine. I started having trouble focusing on the movie, too busy trying not to squirt every time Oikawa breathed, a mumbled that I needed to stop wiggling and I made a complaint about it being his fault that got his attention.  
“What do you mean it's my fault?” Oikawa gawked at me confused, I hadn't really meant to comment, oops……  
“Well your breath is tickling me…” I mumbled and looked away from his, I knew I was blushing  
“Oh really….?” Oikawa whispered in my ear and then purposely blew on my neck, I yelped in surprise and went to move away but his arms locked me in place.   
“Oikawa….” I whined slight pouting, then cursed myself for acting so childish   
“What's wrong Chibi-chan?” Oikawa asked lowly in my ear again, this time biting it  
“Stop that.” I said pulling my head as far away as possible, he only laughed  
“But it's so fun to mess with you.” Oikawa said smiling at me, I narrowed my eyes  
“Stop or I'll start teasing you too.” I said and he raised his eyebrows in surprise  
“Oh? And what could you do while I'm holding you?” He asked as he tightened his grip a bit

I smiled, I may not be able to move much, but I could move a bit. I had a bad idea in my head, I realize it was a bad idea but I do it anyway. With how I am sitting it works perfectly. I rolled my hips into him, grinding down onto his lap, he gasped in shock and then I did it again. 

“Hinata!” He yelled at me, letting go of me instantly, I smiled triumphantly and turned to look at him, then I froze.  
“Oikawa?...” I asked reluctantly, my voice sounding small, he looked so shocked and was pulling away from me like I'd burnt him. What had I done?

Oikawa POV

Hinata rolled his hips back into me again, and I knew I had to let him go. I pulled away as fast as possible, damn it…..I really didn't want to, I wanted him to do it again. But I couldn't allow it to happen, Hinata wasn't ready for more and I knew that, and if that continued the thin line between what I wanted and what I knew was right and wrong would blur, and that would be bad. Hinata looked pleased for a second then the smile dropped from his face, I could see the hurt in his eyes, I had pulled away because I knew I would take it too far but Hinata saw it as something different. 

“Oikawa?....” He asked, his voice barely a whisper, I could see his walls going up, he was afraid to get hurt…..  
“Hinata I'm sorry, nothings wrong….I just…” I tried to explain but it just wouldn't come out, I reached for him but he rejected it...damn it how could everything just fall apart  
“Sorry I shouldn't have done that…” Hinata said looking away from me as he pulled further away.  
“Hinata no!” I said crossing the space, I wouldn't allow him to think that I didn't want high or that he’d done anything wrong, this was my fault ....”I'm sorry I pulled away….I just- I knew that if I didnt I wouldnt be able to stop myself…” I said as I pulled him into my arms “I didn't mean to hurt you Hinata i'm so sorry…” I could feel the tears in my eyes, I don't want to lose him….  
“Oikawa don't cry!” Hinata said seeing my tears, he whipped them away “I-”  
“Please don't leave me Hinata!” I said cutting him off as more tears escaped, he gaped at me and then smiled softly  
“I thought it was you who was leaving me…” He said as he hugged me tightly, we both realized then how much we wanted each other.

Hinata held me as I cried a bit more, unable to calm down yet. The thought of losing Hinata had terrified me, I knew I was in love with him, but this made me understand how much. If Hinata left me I don't think I would be okay, not now that I have had him, sure we’ve only been together a few days but I needed Hinata like I needed to breathe. I was a hopeless fool and there was no way of denying it…..

“Oikawa?” Hinata asked after I had calmed down  
“Call me Tooru….” I whined into his neck, where I had been hiding my face since i started crying  
“T-To-Tooru…” Hinata stuttered and my head snapped up, my name has never sounded so good, he blushed and I nuzzled into his cheek  
“Yes Shouyou?” I asked, he froze for a second…...did I break him?.....I wondered if Hinata was blushing a deep red now and I smiled at this, so he thought his name sounded different when I said it too…..  
“Well...I was wondering um…..if you would stay over tonight…” Hinata seemed to barely whisper the sentence as he looked anywhere but me, flushing even darker.  
“I would love to….” I smiled at him and then went back to burning my face in his neck as he carded his fingers through my hair.


	37. The Next Morning

Hinata POV

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I do know it was the best I've slept in a long while. Waking up I found myself alone, did I dream that last night, I thought over asking Oikawa to stay maybe it had been a dream. When my door opened and in walked Oikawa, in nothing but boxers, I knew it had been real. I could feel my face getting red, last night when we both thought the other was going to pull away, I didn't want him to leave. But now it was just extremely embarrassing, especially since I must have fallen asleep in his lap last night and he must have carried me to bed…… Oikawa walked over smiling at me, I’ve come to notice this smile and the one he gives everyone else is different, this one is sweeter and more vulnerable where his other is more of a smirk of confidence. I was shook from this thought as he climbed back into bed and wrapped my arms around me, pulling me close and resting his head on top of mine. 

“Hey sleepyhead, thought you’d never wake up…..” Oikawa said   
“What time is it?” I asked, noticing how bright it is outside, I would probably need to get up and get Natsu ready for school.  
“Its ten but-” Oikawa started to say but was cut off by me bolting up in bed and yelling  
“Oikawa was late for school! Get up lets-” I start to leave the bed but he catches me before I get too far, arms closing around my waist from behind me and tugging me till my back is firmly pressed against his bare chest.  
“Shouyou calm down….” Oikawa said into my ear, hot breath fanning over my skin and sending tingles down my spine, “There was a huge storm last night and power is out at the schools so we have the day off.”  
“But Natsu-” I started to protest and tried pushing out of his arms, but failed   
“Mrs.Yuji came by this morning to check on you guys due to the storm and offered to take her so I didn't have to wake you….”  
“Oh…..” I said letting the last of the fight and urgency to get up leave my body, and instead relaxed back into him. “Thank you.”   
“For what?” He asked jokingly, but I turned to look at him, I wanted to be serious  
“Thank you for staying.” I said looking him in the eyes “Thank you for being here.”  
“Of course, i’ll always be here for you, whatever and whenever.” Oikawa said, all joking gone, as he cupped my cheek with one hand and tightened his hold on the other.

We stayed like that awhile, sitting there, I had a feeling we would do it alot more in the future, there wasn’t anything we needed to say we would just soak in the others presence, because being there was enough. Finally we did get up though, our stomachs growled demanding to be fed, so laughing we went to eat, after Oikawa, sadly, got dressed. Then we sat and watched movies, which for the most part I paid attention to, but I was also very distracted. My mind kept wandering to him walking into my room this morning in nothing but boxers, I had done my best not to stare when he had come in, but he was good looking and I may have started a little. I couldn't help but think what it’d be like to run my hands over his smooth skin….how it would feel to be pressed against it again but this time without my shirt between it...how it would-

“Shouyou are you okay?” Oikawa asked, pausing the movie, I'd been caught……

Oikawa POV

Hinata had been zoning out off and on since lunch, and I didnt say anything because he might not want to share. But when I looked over for the hundredth time and to see him completely red in the face, I got worried.

“Shouyou are you okay?” I asked after pausing the movie, his gaze snapped to me and he looked as if he was a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
“Y-Yeah f-f-fi-ne….” he stammered, so not fine, but what could be wrong? “I was just um...lost in thought.” He said he must have known his first try was unconvincing.  
“What were you thinking about?”  
“N-nothing really…….” Hinata mumbled, turning away trying to hide his very red face, what could be making him so red and fluster……

When he looked back at me, visibly calmer and less red, I raised an eyebrow as a means of saying that I was waiting. He sighed and then buried his face in my chest mumbling something inaudible. 

“What was that I couldn't hear?”   
“I said I was thinking about this morning.” Hinata said huffing as he pulled back  
“This morning? What about?” He went red again, stammering, while I tried to figure out what could cause this, then I thought of something…...could it be?

I chuckled at the thought, is that what was causing this, he was so cute. I reminded myself that he was new to this, and that laughing at this wasn't nice. I smiled at him, catching his chin and turning it so he'd look at me, he instantly stopped his stuttering. He looked so nervous, like a baby fawn ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. 

“Shouyou what is it?” I asked, quietly as I rubbed circles into his arm.  
“I was….it's nothing really I was just thinking about this morning and you being here when I woke up, and how it was really nice,” Hinata started saying fastly “And about how you are really nice, and I then started to wonder about how it would be to-” 

Hinata clamped his hand over his mouth stopping whatever he was about to say, I had a feeling I knew what he was gonna say, and had to suppress a huge smile. I pulled him closer, making it so he was now sitting on my lap, while doing so he let out a small yelp in surprise, but did not try to pull away. I let out a soft chuckle at how cute he was, he frowned at me and pouted, but that only made him look cuter.  
“Shouyou you're so adorable…” I said into his ear, he shivered slightly in response “You don't have to hide what you think, you should know by now you can tell me anything.”  
“I-I know I-”

We were cut off by the sound of someone knocking, then Iwaizumi's voice came through telling us to let him in, I sighed, he ruined yet another perfectly good moment with Hinata……

Hinata POV

Saved by the bell…….well more like knock in this case. Oikawa and I separated, getting up and opening the door to Iwaizumi. He was frowning at us, looking kinda mad? 

“Shittykawa you should have checked your phone. I've been texting you all morning. The team wants to meet up at the park to practice.” Iwaizumi said hitting Oikawa in the head after coming inside, I laughed slightly as Oikawa whined at him saying he was ‘so mean’.  
“Shouyou don't laugh….” Oikawa then came and hugged me from behind as he pouted some more “It's not nice to laugh at your boyfriend….”   
“Tooru I can't help it.” I smiled at him and he huffed at me saying we were both mean, which only made me laugh some more.

We quickly got ready and then the three of us headed out. I was excited to play volleyball, maybe after we could get some ramen again. Seems as last time I never actually got to eat it.


	38. Meeting The Monster

Hinata POV

We were just grabbing our things to go eat ramen when I saw him. Standing across the park with his arms crossed, I froze. This can't be happening, this can't be happening THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I need to get away from here, I have to find Natsu and make sure she's safe, how did he find us? I was so careful, did he follow me last time, no that was a month ago…..so how?

“Shouyou whats wrong?” Oikawa whispered to me quietly, so the team wouldn't hear  
“He’s here….” I said barely able to say the words

Oikawa was then on high alert, standing up tall and swiveling his head around in search of said person. He spotted him quickly, it wasn't hard, after all he was the only other person anywhere near this part of the park. Oikawa frowned and then looked back at me before taking my hand and pulling me towards Iwaizumi, they talked but I wanted to pay attention to what was being said. I was too focused on what I needed to do….

Oikawa POV

Hinata was completely out of it, he looked like he was ready to bolt off somewhere on a mission, as if the only thing keeping him here was my hold on his hand. Squeezing it tighter I walked faster towards Iwaizumi, he would know what to do, he always did.

“Oikawa whats wrong?” Iwaizumi said after seeing me approach, like always he knew when something was up.  
“He’s here.” I said through gritted teeth and then gleaned over to where said person was, thankfully Iwaizumi caught on instantly  
“Hinata what do you want to do?” Iwaizumi said, and we both glanced at him but it was pointless, he was too busy lost in thought, he looked terrified.  
“Iwaizumi what do we do?” I asked and he looked back at the man and then around us to the rest of our team, they had just finished grabbing their things and were starting to head towards us.

Iwaizumi POV

Hinata was a wreck, he looked completely terrified. Oikawa was looking at me for answers, like always the image of calm, but by the way he squeezed Hinata’s hand I knew he was anything but. I looked back at the man, he looked nothing like Hinata, and towards our team who knew nothing of this and was headed this way. Indeed, what do we do? I sighed, this is one big mess….

“Hinata I need you to focus.” I said softly, as I shook his shoulder, he snapped back into the present.  
“You guys need to go…” Hinata tried to pull his hand from Oikawa’s, as he stared at the man, but Oikawa wouldn't let go.  
“We’re not going anywhere Shouyou.” Oikawa said holding his hand even tighter, so tight it looked painful.  
“Listen we are all leaving. Together.” I said looking at Hinata and then I grabbed his other hand and started to pull them after me, towards the team.

This was gonna be one hell of a day once we’re through with it…….. With that thought I told the team it was time to go and we headed to the ramen shop, sending glances back to see if he was following us, he was. Halfway there I let go of Hinata’s hand and grabbed Oikawa, saying we would catch up with them. Hianta had tried to stay with us, but after I suggested to Kunimi and Kindaichi that they take the time to talk and become better friends, he was pulled away with the rest of the team. Leaving Oikawa and I to deal with him.

“Iwaizumi and Oikawa right?” He asked from behind us, he must have been watching everyone for a while…”It’s nice to meet you both.” 

We turned and were met with a tall bulky man, who at first glance had nothing in common with Hinata, but now I can see slight resemblances. Same messy hair, but he is black. And same amber eyes, but where Hinata’s are bright and joyous his are dull and have a menacing glint in them. 

Oikawa POV

I wanted to rip him apart, the look of malice in his eyes, the sneer he wore, the wrecking scent of booze and smoke. I thought of all the bruises and cuts and scars that littered Hinata’s body. The way he would flinch slightly those couple of times I cleaned his wounds, all of his pain and suffering, it was all because of him. Iwaizumi grabbed my arm, much like he had when I tried to hit Tobio many years ago, I was mad he stopped me but I knew he was right too. This man might have caused all of Hinata’s pain and he most certainly deserved to have the crap beat out of him but I couldn't. More than getting his ass kicked he deserves to be put behind bars and locked away forever, far far away where he could never reach Hinata. And if I hit him I wouldn't be able to stop. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down some. I need to be calm.

“So you're an abusive asshole?” I said, so much for being calm……  
“Oh I see my son has been spouting nonsense again.” He chuckled  
“Nonsense? Would you call the marks all over him nonsense?” I asked angrily  
“Simple taught him a few lessons, nothing else.” Her said drly,  
“Lessons? How Ridiculous. I think you need to go and never come back.” I said, taking a few more deep breaths  
“Not until I talk with my-” He started but Iwaizumi cut him off  
“You won't be talking with Hinata of Natsu.” He said curtly   
“Oh and are you two going to stop me?” He laughed  
“Not personally, but yes.” Iwaizumi gave him one of his scary grins “You see if you ever come near Hinata or Natsu ever again I will make sure you put them behind bars for good.”  
“For what?” The man smiled, it was dark and horrible, nothing like Hianta’s smile “For seeing my children?”  
“No for abuse.” Iwaizumi stated plainly “You see I happened to have gone out to your house before, we had been waiting for Hinata and I went to find him. He was unconscious on the floor from you beating on him. My testimony along with that of Hinatas, not to mention the evidence on his very skin, will lock you up for a long long time.”  
“He would never turn me in.” Hinata's father smiled more “You see he’s too weak and naive. He may run forever away from me, but he would never turn me in.”  
“Shouyou is not weak. The only weak on it is you, now leave or we call the cops.” I said, glad my voice stayed even instead of yelling at him.

He did leave after that, but I knew he would be back. This monster wouldn't be going away that easily…..


	39. Big News

Hinata POV 

He hasn't shown back up since that day at the park, I know he hasn't, because i've been checking. Around every corner and in every shadow I expect to see him, standing there and watching….waiting to deal out one of his ‘rightful punishments’. But i've not seen him…. My paranoia level is growing by the day, I know that's what he wants, for me to freak out and in the end just go running back like a scared little kid, but I won't. It helps having OIkawa with me these past few weeks, a steady presence, it's nice to rely on him. And that's something I wasn't sure I’d ever be able to do with anyone since mom passed. 

My train of thought was cut off by coach Irihata coming into the gym, we were about to have a team meeting about our summer training camp. He looked happy, so I'm guessing it was good news. I just hoped it would be here and that it wouldn't be too long, since I still had Natsu to take care of. My hopes fell the second he mentioned Tokyo.

We would be going to the Fukurodani training camp, the same one I was supposed to go to with Karasuno, so everyone would be there. I wanted to see them, well most of them…..As if sensing my distress Oikawa reached over and squeezed my hand, I could see the question in his eyes, am I okay? I gave a short nod but didn't let go, everything would be okay. 

Karasuno POV

Everything was still off, the atmosphere was tense in the gy ever since Hinata had left. Guaranteed that for some, knowing he was safe and okay, made it better. But the first years put everything on edge. The team has had many talks as to what was wrong with them, why they had acted so cold to Hinata. And though the first years had never said it, it was because Hinata had left them, he was no longer a part of the team and out hurt them. So they had belittled him with words. That's what the team thought, but where are they right?

Standing in the corner during break, right after they had been told about who was going to be at training camp this time, were three said individuals. Who were being very hush hush about their topic of choice, one said ginger that they had come to despise.

“He's going to be even more annoying when he's on the other side of the court.” Kageyama said  
“Well duh.” Tsukishima scoffed  
“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi warrened.  
“I was just agreeing with the obvious statement that His Highness made.” Tsukki said, rolling his eyes, though he knew Yamaguchi was right.  
“Sorry to state the obvious Mr.Four-Eyes” Kageyama sneered   
“Guys….” Yamaguchi warned.  
“Sorry…” The other two replied looking away from each other, Yamaguchi watched this and couldn't help but think how similar they were.

Ever since Hianta left the three had become friends, though Tsukishima and Kageyama still bickered a lot, they had come to common ground. They both agreed that HInata was a good ally to have even through the annoyance, and now that he was at a different school he was even more annoying. They had talked at lengths on how to get rid of him as an opponent and a few ideas came up, but none they could do yet. But this training camp provided a nice opportunity.

On The Other Side Of The Gym

The upperclassman eyed the first years curiously. Nothing seemed wrong but they still had a bad feeling about training camp. The three had been acting differently since Hinata left, while Kageyamma and Tsukishima getting along was a good thing, something was just off. The team had chalked it up to them just missing the orange ball of sunshine and them being upset that he was no longer there. But after they heard the news about training camp, they had started to get worried, and the way the three were grinning and laughing made them nervous.

“Daichi…” Suga said as he looked across the gym  
“I know…” Daichi said, they have had the same conversation when they went to the practice match, those three were to be watched.  
“How do you think Hinata is?” Asahi asked drawing everyone's eyes “I just mean he's probably freaking out over it you know…” He said rubbing the back of his head  
“Yeah you're probably right…” Suga nodded and looked back over at the first years and sighed  
“Do you think Kageyama is gonna flip out on Hinata again?” Noya asked  
“As his senpai it's our job to make sure that doesn't happen.” Tanaka said before anyone could answer, this sent him and Noya into talking about what great senpais should do.  
“He's right, we just gotta make sure that doesn't happen.” Daichi agreed and everyone nodded.


	40. Training Camp Day 1

Hinata POV 

When we arrived we were greeted by Nekoma, I could see the shock on their faces that I wasn't with Karasuno, Kenma looked somewhat hurt also most likely because I didn't tell him. Thankfully they didn't ask questions, instead they let it slide for now with just the occasional glances my way, letting out a sigh for now I followed along with my team to our room. We all quickly got ready and then headed to the gym, with no surprise Karasuno was late. The thought of being on the other end of the lateness was somewhat laughable, and I would have, if not at that moment said team pulled up. I was excited to see most of them, and even started to head towards the bus, only to stop because the first one off was Kageyama. He was already sending me a death glare, with Tsukki and Yamaguchi right behind him. I quickly changed directions, avoiding that train wreck for now, and instead went in search of Kenma. To no surprise he was sitting in the far corner of the gym playing his switch.

“Hey Kenma!” I said as I plopped down next to him.  
“Hey Shouyou..” He said glancing my way and giving me a slight smile, before focusing back on his game, I leaned on his shoulder and watched quietly.

However not too long after that we were called to start warming up, so we went our separate ways. After the warm up we played a few practice matches and we were up against Fukurodani first.

“HEY HEY HEY! Hinata, Karasunos over there buddy..” Bakuto said coming up and slinging his arm around me laughing, he didn't know I changed school  
“Well uh Bokuto-senpai…” I started, having trouble finding the words for some reason  
“Bakuto, It's obvious he's not playing with Karasuno anymore…” Akaashi said, coming up and removing Bakuto's arm “Just look at the uniform.”  
“Is that true little man, you're not at Karasuno?” Bakuto asked after studying me for a second  
“No, I am going to Aoba Johsai now.”  
“Why?” Akaashi asked  
“Oh I moved and Karasuno was too far…” I laughed slightly out of nervousness as I scratched my head, it wasn't technically a lie

Akaashi seemed like he wanted to ask something else but was interrupted by the coaches calling for the match to start. I took my spot in the front line and ready for the ball, Bakuto was up to serve first. Iwaizumi received it and sent it to Oikawa, who at the last minute did a setter dump right past everyone. I could hear Kurro laughing from the umpire stand, mostly likely at Bakutos outrage at losing the first point. However they quickly gained it back by one of his amazing line shots, that should be impossible to pull off but he always does. The match goes back and forth and we end it with us winning, 25-22, I sighed with relief as I didn't have to do a penalty lap.

Since we won our first match we then went up against Nekoma, they were just as amazing as the last time I faced them. So agile and cat-like, true to their name. We put up a good fight and even went into duce but ended up losing, 24-26. So we had to do the one lap of flying leaps. I couldn't help but think of the first time I did the penalty round, when Noya showed me how to do a proper flying leap, it sent a pain through my chest. Though it was quickly replaced by anger as I heard Kageyama and Yamaguchi laughing at something Tsukki said. They seemed so close….no I wouldn't think of that.

Oikawa POV

Hinata had seemed to be doing fine. I had been worried it would be hard on him, but he was playing great and was happy. That was until we started our penalty round. To an outsider it could be chalked up to him being upset we lost, but not time. I knew that he must have thought of something that hurt him, and then the damn baby crows were laughing as they looked at him. If I didn't think my team would stop me, not to mention everyone else in the room, I would have already obliterated them. But just like Iwaizumi said I need to stay calm, and I would for now, but if they as much as come within five feet of Hinata…… *deep breath*

“Oi, Shittykawa, stop spacing out and finish the lap.” Iwaizumi called  
“I’m coming…” I grumbled, glad he didn't have a volleyball to throw at me

For the last match of the day we played Shingen, they were good, but we were better. We won the set with a good lead, 25-19, and we haven't even used all our new plays yet….

After that I grabbed Hinata and we went to go for some alone time before dinner, really I had been holding back from attaching myself to him all day. Because while I normally hung on him and vice versa, I wasn't sure how he would feel about that infront of everyone. So instead I pulled him through the halls with me, till we were far away in an abandoned room. There I sat and pulled him into my lap, he happily sat and then nuzzled into my neck, it was adorable. And we sat like that a while, not talking, just sitting and being there. When we did finally talk, we went over the games, and then moved to talk about his friends on the other teams. All too soon it was time to eat, Hinata’s stomach had growled multiple times before we had finally decided to go, and we reluctantly got up and headed to the dinning hall, hand-in-hand, because Hinata didn't care who knew about us and neither did I.


	41. 2 Uproars And A Pissed Hinata

3rd Person POV

When Hinata and Oikawa walked in the cafeteria, they caught everyone's attention, every eye landed on their joined hands and those who didn't know caused an uproar. Everyone, but the Aoba Johsai team who already knew and Karasuno since they hadn't arrived yet, thought Oikawa had somehow tricked Hinata into being with him. Bakuto who had been the first in the room to react had ran up and pulled Hinata away, yelling that Oikawa needed to stay away from his baby crow child, many others from Nekoma and Fukurodani coming up and saying things similar. Oikawa feeling jealous and offended made a point that Hinata was no longer a crow, and then reached for Hinata trying to pull him back, only to be stopped by Kuroo standing in his way.

“Guys stop.” Hinata tried to protest and push himself out of Bakuto’s arms, he wasn't strong enough and his words fell on deaf ears.  
“How dare you try to sully our precious sunshine!” Bakuto yelled back squeezing Hinata tighter  
“I'm no-” Oikawa tried to explain but was cut off  
“Don't even try to deny it…” Kuroo said crossing his arms 

Kenma, who was watching things from a few steps away, noticed Hinata trying to get one of their attention but no one had noticed. 

“Shouyou what is it?” Kenma asked once he had moved closer  
“Kenma got them to stop!” Hinata yelled, happy that someone finally noticed him  
“Stop?” Kenma asked confused and then looked at Oikawa and then back at him “Do you mean you're with Oikawa?” Kenma asked finally understanding  
“Yes” Hinata said turning slightly pink

Kenma nodded and then went up to Kuroo and tapped his shoulder, once he had his attention he waved him over to whisper something in his ear. Upon hearing what he said Kuroo jerked back in surprise, looking at Hinata and Oikawa and then back again. He was surprised, but if it's what the shotie wanted he wouldn't get in the way. Kenma then went to Akaashi who had started to walk up to let him know, since he was the only one who would be able to pull Bakuto away from HInata.

It took them about five minutes, but Bakuto had unwillingly let Hinata free, upon being released Hinata instantly went back to Oikawa. Karasuno, who had chosen that moment to enter, caused the second uproar of the night. Noya and Tanka had started to run to Hinata till Ennoshita stopped them by grabbing their collars. 

“Get away from him!” Noya yelled from where hye was being held back at  
“Our precious Koahi” Tanaka tried calling Hinata away from them  
“Stop it both of you.” Daichi said, coming up and hitting their heads before he and Suga walked toward the couple.

Oikawa sensing that someone might try to pull Hinata away again, tightened his hold on him and frowned at those approaching. Hinata who also did not want to be pulled away also tightened his hold on Oikawa but smiled at his old captain and vice captain.

“Hey guys…” Suga said approaching him more slowly once he saw how Oikawa was reacting, almost like a dog who thinks you are trying to take his toy…. “Whats going on?” He asked  
“Oh well….Tooru and I are dating.” Hinata said turning pink again  
“WHAT!!!!!!!” Tanaka and Noya both yelled  
“Oh that's nice” Suga said trying to keep the shock at the minimum  
“Yup!” HInata beamed, a super bright and for once real smile, at them and then turned to Oikawa, smiling even more. “It's really great.”  
“Yeah it is” Oikawa smiled a true and soft smile back, causing several gasps in surprise at his genuine smile

Everyone started to go back to the seats, and Oikawa and Hinata were about to do the same till Kageyama came up and stopped them.

“You two belong together, two people who are too annoying and awful to be around, I can't wait to crush you both at once.” He grinned at them and then turned to leave, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi laughing from where they stood a short distance away.  
“How dare you!?!” Oikawa yelled, grabbing Kageyama by the collar harshly “Say what you will about me but I ever here you talk bad about Hinata again and I will kick your ass!”  
“OH please you barely beat us in the practice game, and now that we have the dad weight off the team we’ll crush you easily.” Kageyama made sure to look right at HInata and smile

Iwaizumi, having seen the escalating tension, had walked over, getting there just in time to catch Oikawa’s fist from hitting Kageyama. Oikawa tried to pull out of his grasp so he could hit him, but Iwaizumi wouldn't let his arm go. Hinata also came over, shocked from what had almost just happened, and tried to call him also. The rest of the room was stunned t ilance, not knowing how to react. THey were all shocked at Kageyama's words and thought they were wrong, but they were also shocked that Oikawa tried to hit him….

“Tooru...calm down...let Kageyama go…” Hinata tried to get Oikawa to let him go but Kageyama just had to keep going  
“OH come on Oikawa, this is the second time you’ve tried hitting me, Iwaizumi stopped you then too. It's kinda sad,....” Kageyama grinned

They kept at it, OIkawa trying to get Iwaizumi to let him go so he could hit Kageyama and Kageyama egging him on making him madder, and Iwaizumi trying to get them both to back off. Hinata was getting frustrated, and the more he was little Oikawa the more mad he got. But it was his last comments about Oikawa being not only a terrible setter and a person, that pushed him over the edge. From where he was standing next to both of them, he decked Kageyama hard in the face. Had enough to send him staggering, so much so that Oikawa went with him a few steps. All heads then whipped to a very pissed off HInata, who everyone would later agree was the scariest person they’ve ever seen.

“Listen here Kageyama, I've had enough of the bullshit. Oikawa is an amazing and nice person and an even better setter. Sure he has his flaws but so does everyone else, so keep your mouth off of him you ass!” Hinata yelled and then grabbed OIkawa’s hand and marched tem outta tem shocked room.


	42. Karasuno Vs. Aoba Johsai Pt.1

Hinata POV

I cant believe them, they were just ignoring me when I was trying to tell them I was with Oikawa. If it hadn't been for Kenma Bakuto would probably have squeezed me to death. And then the whole Karasuno thing, Suga seemed to somewhat accept it but still the others….And of course Kageyama, that rude prick, he better keep his mouth off of Oikawa.

“Shouyou” Oikawa said once we had almost gotten back to the room, he pulled me to a stop and hugged me “Hey it's okay…”  
“No its not.” I said hugging him back “How could they be so mean to you, they wouldn't even listen when I tried to tell them….” I said baring my head into his chest  
“THey just were concerned about you”  
“Yeah I know but they didn't even ask what happened and just assumed”  
“I know, but they know now and that's all that matters” He smiled down at me and I smiled back, but it quickly turned into a frown.  
“Are you thinking about Kageyama?” He asked “You hit him pretty hard.” I could see he was trying to be serious but there was a hidden smile in his words  
“Yeah I did…I didn't like him saying things about you and he just kept at it, it made me really angry and before I knew it I had hit him…”  
“My knight and shining armor” Oikawa teased smiling at me  
“Of course Grand King” I smiled back and then we both started laughing.

Everything would be fine, sure Kageyama and the other first years are assholes, but who cares. Oikawa and I are happy and no one can ruin that, not even the monster himself.

The Next Day

3rd Person POV

“Look how cute they look” Kindachi whisper to those around him, the others nodded in agreement  
“Should we wake them?” Kunimi asked and then they all frowned, no they didn't want to  
“Oh I know!” Hanamaki said before running over and grabbing his phone, “Let's take a picture!”

The others on the team also grabbed their phones, laughing and being as quiet as possible. THis morning when they woke up they had found Oikawa and Hinata cuddling, they all agreed it was the cutest thing ever. Oika nwas lay on his back with HInata draped practically on top of him, clinging to him like a Koaha. Though they agreed Oikawa was just as bad since he had both arms holding HInata’s waist pulling him as close as possible.

As they took pictures Oikawa slowly woke up due to the noise, he tried and failed sitting up, so instead just looked around from where he was laying. He turned a light pink as he realised how they were laying, the team laughed and took more pictures. Their laughter caused Hinata to wake, seeing the scene around him he turned bright red and then pulled the covers completely over him to hide. THis caused many of the team to laugh so hard they ended up falling to the ground.

Later That Day

Hinata POV

The team kept teasing us through the day about how we were laying this morning, they even showed it to the others. It was so embarrassing, however I did feel some relief as none of my scars were able to be seen…. We went on throughout the day practicing with our individual teams, and ten after lunch we started the practice matches. Our first match was against Karasuno, I didn't feel as nervous as last time we played them but I want no nerves either….

Oikawa was up to serve, we in the front row covered the back of our heads. Oikawa had been working on a new killer serve, and while it will be even more extremely powerful, he hasn't gotten the hang of it yet so we have to watch out. While it didn't hit our heads it didn't get in either, instead it hit the far wall with a loud THUD sound causing multiple heads to turn, then everyone laughed which caused Oikawa to pout.

“Shouyou they're so mean to me….” Oikawa said coming up and hugging me from behind  
“Tooru its okay you'll get it next time” I said trying to stifle my laugh as I patted his arm

We got back in our spots and got ready to receive it, it was Kageyama’s turn to serve. I'm sure he’s gotten better at his accuracy, I hope he aims it at me. I've improved my receives a lot and I kinda want to receive his serve as a way to stick it to him. To no surprise Kageyama does exactly what I want, sending the ball straight at my or rather at my head. I easily take a few steps back and send the ball up to Oikawa, before starting my run to approach. It's something we’ve been working on, my receiving the ball and then being the one to spike it. We’ve gotten it so that 9 times out of 10, even if I fall on the floor while receiving, I can still hit the spike over. This is one of those 9 times, he sets the ball straight to me and I hit it, the ball whizzes straight down onto the court without any of them being able to react. When I land I run straight to Oikawa and jump to him, and he catches me effortlessly.

Oikawa POV

*Flashback*

As I was walking back to the gym, after icing my knee, I saw Tobio waiting for me. He had his arms crossed and was scowling, this oughta be fun I thought, before putting on a fake smile and greeting him.

“Ya-hoo! Tobio-chan why so sad?” I asked as I walked up to him  
“Oikawa you should stay away from Hinata. Soon he’ll come back to Karasuno, once he realizes he's nothing without me. He’s mine so stay away.” 

His words caught me off guard, I just stared at him gapping, having no words to say. Hinata wasn't his and there was no way he would ever go back. After the shock wore off I got angry. Hinata was mine and he wasn't leaving, how dare Tobio come and act like he would ever go back. Like he would ever be his. After everything that had appended, especially not. 

“Oh Tobio you poor sad boy, you really must not know Shouyou if you think he's coming back and will be yours. I had wondered if you knew, but I guess I was right in thinking you didn't. Shouyou is my boyfriend, HES MINE. He’s not your never has been never will be.”

I then walked past him to the gym, he was shouting something about proving me wrong but I wasn't listening, there was no need to. Instead I went over to HInata and hugged him in the middle of the gym, sure it was childish but who cares. Hinata was mine, just like I was his.

*Flashback Over*

I had flubbed the serve, it pissed me off to see Tobio smiling about it. However it was soon all made better as I hugged HInata, his positivity was enduring. It might have also helped that hugging HInata pissed Tobio off. He was up to serve next, and I knew where he would aim, thankfully Hinata is much better now. He received the ball with ease and sent it straight above me, a beautiful receive really. Then next thing anyone knew he was jumping and I had set the ball to him, allowing him to hit it unmarked straight down into the court. Smiling he came and jumped at me, which we all then laughed about. It was so great being able to be open about our relationship.

Kageyama POV

Seeing Oikawa hanging all over Hinata pissed me off, so I served it at Hinata’s head. I would force him to sit out by giving him a nose bleed. Unfortunately he’s gotten better, he easily received my serve and sent it to Oikawa. The reception was so good it pissed me off, I could hear Noya gasp in surprise next to me, he too was impressed. Oikawa was setting the ball, but to who? No one was there……. Then I realized it was to Hinata. I had no time to react, before I knew it Hinata had jumped and was hitting the ball, which landed on the court leaving everyone shocked. No one had expected Hinata to hit the ball right after he received it, and no one would have thought he’d be that fast about it. Hinata was a different player, a better player. And that pissed me off even more.


	43. Karasuno Vs. Aoba Johsai Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Warning ⚠️ 
> 
> Contains Non-Consensual sexual acts

3rd Person POV

As Hinata landed, only the sound of the ball bouncing from where it had just slammed into the ground could be heard, the crowd and the teams were completely silent. No one could believe what they just saw, it was almost as if time stopped as everyone tried to comprehend what just happened. 

“Way to go Shouyou!” Oikawa said breaking the silence, opening his arms which Hinata ran and jumped into clinging onto his boyfriend

Oikawa’s outburst caused everyone to come back to reality, their team went running towards them, Matsukawa and Hanamaki jumping on the two causing them to tumble over. Which caused Iwaizumi to shake his head and frown at the heap on the floor, telling them to get up and for Shittykawa to stop being an idiot, who then whined at him for only being mean to him. Karasuno stood across the court in a mix of emoting. They were in shock slightly from what had just happened and from Hinata’s improvement, and they were also extremely proud to see their baby crow taking flight. Then when they realized he was no longer their baby crow they said a dark mood fell over them, missing their sun was starting to really take its toll. Though for three of Karasuno, there was no joy at his improvement followed by sadness, no there was an entirely different emotion. The three first years glared across the floor at the head of Aoba Johsai players, but really their anger was directed at an orange ball of sunshine. 

The three felt a miss of emotions. For Yamaguchi is was a pure loathing hatred, at how Hinata could improve so quickly and still have so much he could still learn and improve, at how his fellow first years along with everyone he meet was instantly drawn to him, and how when he thought they were just getting somewhere, Hinata just left without a word or real explanation. For Tsukishima it was annoyance, jealousy, anger and a small bit of self loathing. He hated that the tangerine was better than him even though he was taller, that his jumps could reach the same sight as his and then even high. He was jealous that he had been getting closer with his childhood friend and angry that he then just abandoned him, and then he hated himself for feeling this way and for caring at all so it made him hate Hinata as well. Kageyama was an entirely different story though. Hinata and him had been close, closer than just friends he thought. He realized just before Hinata left, how much he cared for the other, and then to be left by him. And for none other than Oikawa, it left him spiteful. He wanted revenge, not just on Oikawa but on Hinata. He wanted to ruin him, to take away the one thing he loved most…..volleyball.

Time Skip To After Game

Hinata POV

It had felt weird, winning against them and enjoying it, it wasn't as weird as last time but still different……..would this oddness go away? I quickly decided not to think about it too much, and instead went back to cleaning the gym floor, though I stopped almost instantly.

“Can we talk?” Kageyama asked from where he stood, arms crossed and frowning deeply, in the gym door.  
“S-sure,,,: I tried sounding normal but failed, taking a quick glance at my team who nodded. I put up the broom and followed him out.

We walked in silence, I glanced over a few times but couldn't think of anything to say. What could he want to talk about? I was just getting the courage to ask when he stopped and opened the door to one of the empty rooms. ‘In here?’ I thought walking in, it was dark and I was reaching for a switch to turn the lights on when I felt a shove. I landed face first on the ground

“What the he-” I tried saying as I turned back towards him but his hand covered my mouth as he straddled me  
“Shut up.” Kageyama said quietly into my ear 

I tried to talk but it came out in muffled sounds, it made him mad I tried to say something, madder than i’d even seen him before. WIth his other hand he dug his nails into my hair and slammed my head against the ground, causing the room to spin. I let out a small whimper of pain, and then he slammed my head again saying for me to not make another sound. And I didnt. I went into auto pilot, taking the beating like I had so many times before. This time, like the time with my father's friends, it wasn't just a beating. Once Kageyama had his fill of punching me, he went further. I had to force back tears as he quickly fucked me, telling me how worthless and shity I was. Cumming in me and then leaving me there, broken and dirty.

Kageyama's POV

After practice was done I was pissed, normally Hianta would be bugging everyone to practice some more, but he wasn't…...I decided that I wanted to talk with him, to see him really. So I walked to the gym and asked if we could talk, he seemed nervous but agreed. I don't know what I was planning on saying but it didn't really matter, on the walk over I kept running over what to talk about…..his leaving, my feelings…...I got angrier and angrier, so when we reached the room and he walked in, I wasn't surprised when I snapped. I pushed him to the floor, closing the door and then stratelled him, clamping my hand over his mouth so he couldn't talk. I even told him not to, but like always the dumbass didn't listen. Slamming his head into the ground felt good, so when he whimpered in pain I did it again telling him to shut up. Then I punched him over and over, till I'm sure my fists are bruised. It felt good hitting him, letting my anger at him out. But with the anger gone all I felt was desire, so I continued to release my feelings onto him. First it was just by grinding on him to feel some friction, but then it wasn't enough. SO I decided I might as well get what I want, pulling his pants down I stuck my fingers in my mouth sucking on them and then slowly pushed two into his tight hole. Adding the third one soon after in impatience. When I considered him lost enough I pulled down my shorts and pushed myself in, loving the way he wrapped tightly around me. I quickly fucked into him coming sooner than I would have liked. Having satisfied my desires for now I left him with no further words.

Oikawa POV

I couldn't find Hinata anywhere, it had been over an hour since he left with Kageyama and he hasn't come back yet. I had been pacing for the last thirty minutes in our room, my team was on edge too. What if something happened, maybe I should have stopped i\him from going or at least went with him…… I finally had enough and went to Karasuno's room,Iwaizumi falling shortly behind me, when I asked about them I came up empty handed. So I then went to the other team's room, and no one had seen Hianta in a while. After that we checked all the gyms, the changing rooms and bathrooms and the cafeteria. Hinata wasn't anywhere to be found. My panic was to the point of hysterical, Iwaizumi was starting to panic also. We decided to go back to our room to ask for help when I spotted a very smug looking Kageyama. 

“Where is he?” I said grabbing his collar and pulling him to a stop  
“Oikawa whats wrong?” Kageyama asked playing ignorance, he knew exactly who I was looking for and where he was  
“Where. Is. Shouyou.” I demanded through clenched teeth.  
“Oh Hinata, he's right where I left him….” Kageyama gave me a menacing grin and then told me where they had talked

I ran down the halls, a bad feeling in my gut, Iwaizumi was yelling for me to slow down as he ran behind me. When I reached the room I slammed the door open and then froze in shock. Hinata was lying beaten and bloody on the floor with his pants pulled down. I'M GONNA KILL KAGEYAMA!!!! My head yelled, but I stopped myself from doing just that. I had someone more important to take care of. Iwaizumi, having reached me, stopped and gasped in horror, I knew he felt the same way I did. Taking off my jacket I walked to Hinata, who I now realized was knocked out probably due to pain, and placed my jacket over him. Then I pulled up his shorts and picked him up. I was back at the door when he woke back up, freaking out and trying to get out of my arms.

“Shouyou its me….please calm down….” I said as I held him closer  
“T-to-tooru….” He sobbed grabbing fistfulls of my shirt and he buried his face in my neck crying  
“I'm here Shouyou…..i'm here……..”  
“K-kagey-” He tried saying but was cut off by a sob  
“Shhhh…” I said rubbing circles into his back “I know….”  
“I-i'm…..s-o-sorr-y”  
“You have nothing to be sorry for.” I said as I tightened my hold on him.

I took him to the showers, while Iwaizumi went to get him a change of clothes. Hinata stayed quiet through the whole time I helped him clean up. Then he got dressed and we sat there. Him in my arms as I held him, and Iwaizumi sitting next to us. We needed to talk about it, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything but i'm sorry.

Iwaizumi POV

I went back to the room to get Hianta clothes, I was still in shock so I didn't notice the questioning gazes the team was sending me. I ignored everything but what I needed to do, the image of Hinata laying passed out from just moments ago was still burned into the front of my mind. First we needed to get Hianta cleaned up and find out exactly what happened, then we needed to figure out what to do about it. My personal idea was to beat Kageyama to a pulp, I knew Oikawa would like the idea, but I didn't think it would be the way we were going……

After Hinata got dressed we just sat there, Oikawa holding him, and none of us saying anything. But we couldn't keep it up much longer, we needed to find out what happened and deal with it. But neither of them were gonna start this, so that meant it was up to me……

“Hinata...I know you probably don't want to but I need you to tell us what happened.” I tried, but all he did was shake his head no.  
“Shouyou….please talk to us….” Oikawa tried  
“I-I don-t wanna-talk about-it…..” Hinata stumbled out  
“We get that but...we have to do something about this.” I said and he looked at me then away, this wasn't getting anywhere…. “Hinata, I understand this isn't something you want to do but we have to….what he did, it was wrong. And we need to take care of this so it can never happen again.” He tensed as I said the last part and I knew he finally understood  
“K-k-” He took a deep breath and tried again “He said he wanted to talk, but when we got to the room he shoved me in…...He slammed my head to the floor a few times and punched me...alot. Then h-he...he well…..” Hinata started crying and buried his head into Oikawa’s chest.

I knew Kageyama was mad, I had seen the way he glared at them earlier, but I never knew he was capable of this. But then again, maybe i'm bad at judging people. I had thought Hinata would be a ray of sunshine with no cares in the world and a happy family, and that was anything but true. Apparently Kageyama isn't everything he seems either…...


	44. Telling The Truth Pt.1

3rd Person POV

After Hinata had calmed down they decided what to do. Iwaizumi went in search of Karasuno’s captain and vice captain, they needed to know what had happened. When he found them, they were just outside Karasuno’s room. After telling them that Hinata was hurt and needed them, the two parents went into a tizzy, following quickly as Iwaizumi led the way to Hinata, they froze. Hinata was still in Oikawa’s arms, his eyes were bright red and puffy from crying, and he was covered in bruises and marks. The two were instantly pissed, how could this have happened? Suga snapped out of his shock and anger first going to comfort him, but the second he reached for Hinata, Hinata flinched away from his shock. Suga was shocked and hurt by this, but retracted his hand, whatever happened was very very bad. Daichi seeing this, came up slowly and knelt beside them.

“Hinata what happened?” Daichi asked softly as not to scare him  
“Kag-” Hinata tried but stopped as he felt tears rising again, he felt disgusting and hurt and he didn't want to deal with this or let anyone see him…..

Upon seeing his distress, the two Karasuno third years looked at each other, and then back to Hinata. They didn't have to say it allowed but they both agreed, something happened that hurt the sunshine child and they would destroy whatever that was. Little did they know that what, or in this case, who hurt him was their very own teammate who they depended on greatly and all thought they could trust. After seeing Hinata wasn't going to continue they turned to Oikawa and Iwaizumi for answers.

“While we were cleaning up the gym after practice Kageyama came and asked to talk with Shouyou.” Oikawa said, he tried to remain calm but his anger and hatred slipped into his words  
“He's the one who beat up Hinata…” Iwaizumi supplied only hesitating slightly to finish telling them what happened “And then he raped him….” He finished in a whisper  
“HE WHAT!?!?!” Suga and Daichi yelled after a moment of shocked silence, making Hinata flinch at the loud outburst.  
“Hinata we’re sorry for yelling.” Suga said quickly after seeing Hinata flinch, lowering his voice down to a whisper “We didn't mean to scare you….”  
“Kageyama…” Daichi said trying to say something, anything, but not knowing what to say.

THey sat in silence for a while, as the two processed what they were told. Daichi was completely shocked, he never would have expected this, what should he do, what could he do? SUga was doing slightly better, like Daichi he was pissed and in shock, but was   
Handling the news better. Standing he walked over to Iwaizumi who stood a few feet away to give everyone their room.

“So know what do we do?” Suga asked Iwaizumi quietly “Do we tell the coaches, or the authorities…..?”  
“Hinata doesn't want to tell anyone….” Iwaizumi said quietly “There's actually more you guys should know about Hinata but I dont think right now is the best time……”

Suga nodded, he felt there was something he wasn't being told but didnt know if it was a good idea to pray. After giving hugs to Hinata, and telling him how sorry they were, and promising to keep Kageyama as far away as physically possible, they left. Oikawa, HInata, and Iwaizumi also went back to their room. THey had another conversation to have tonight, they needed to tell the team what happened. Hinata had not wanted to tell anyone, but with some coaching from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, he had agreed to tell Daichi and Suga along with the rest of their team. And not just about what happened tonight, but about everything…...his life, his family, the real reason why he transferred schools, why when Kageyama beat and raped him he was hurt but he was used to it…….

Time Skip To After Hinata Told Their Team

The room was dead silent, Hinata had just finished telling them everything. From why he left Karasuno to what happened just a few hours ago. The team was in shock, but then everything came undone. Mad Dog growled something about killing a certain setter and moved to leave, only to be told to sit by Iwaizumi. Hanamaki and Mmatsukawa started to whisper plans but were cut off by Iwaizumi glaring at them. Everyone else wore silent faces of anger, all thinking about slamming a ball into a certain setter's face and anothers………

“So what are we doing now?” Kunimi, one of the few level headed ones asked “It's obvious that Hinata doesn't want to tell the coaches or the authorities, so what are we supposed to do with this information?”  
“Your right Hinata doesn't want to tell anyone, he didn't want to tell you guys or the Karasuno team captain and vice captain, but we insisted. With Kageyama being here it would be dangerous for him if you guys didn't know.” Iwaizumi said  
“What about the stuff with his dad?” Kindaichi asked daring a few surprised looks “What?” He asked silently to those next to him, he didn't understand why not to ask  
“Shouyou’s dad showed up at the park one time…” Oikawa said speaking for the first time since they came back, he mostly had been comforting Hinata as he talked, “We have been trying to get him to tell everyone since we found out, but he didn't want to….but with everything that happened he finally gave in….” He said before going back to rubbing Hinata’s back lightly to comfort him and showing his support.

Hinata was currently hiding in Oikawa's chest, he had cried through the whole explanation and was now trying to calm down.

After a bit more discussion on what happened, and Kindaichi being smacked by Iwaizumi when he asked to see Hianta’s bruises, they went to sleep. They had all agreed to watch Hinata at all times, and they promised Iwaizumi not to touch the setter, but it was far from over.

Karasuno

When Daichi and Suga got back they found Kageyama talking casually with Tsukishima. They felt a surge of rage, he was happy and smiling after what he had done to Hinata. Calling him over they pulled him into the hall. 

“We know what happened and I swear if you go within a hundred feet of Hinata again and you're off the team.” Daichi said crossing his arms, Kageyama seemed unfazed through  
“Whatever you say captain…” Kageyama stated smiling and then went back inside  
“He's not going to stay away from him.” Suga said once Kageyama had closed the door  
“He will and we’ll make him.” Daichi said, squeezing Suga’s hand before they went inside and Carol led their team to sleep.


	45. Telling The Truth Pt.2

3rd Person POV

Everyone couldn't help but notice a certain sunshine missing from practice that next morning, along with his boyfriend. Many just assumed Oikawa had abducted Hinata and they were somewhere goofing off, but those who knew him weren't so convinced. Especially a group of four that stood in the corner of the gym, watching as not only Aoba Johsai but also Daichi and Suga starred daggers at Kageyama. 

“Somethings up.” Kenma said, his entire focus off his game for once  
“Shorty would never skip practice, even for his boyfriend…” Kuroo nodded in agreement  
“That must mean he’s being forced by Oikawa!” Bakuto shouted, missing the true reason like always “Akaashi hurry we have to go save my crow son!”  
“Bokuto Hinatas not being ford…” Akaashi sighed “And he's not your son nor a crow anymore…”  
“Of course he's my son!” Bokuto yelled back and then started to pout  
“Bro he’s totally your son” Kuroo said trying to cheer his friend up, making the two setters regret including them in this conversation, “But right now we need to figure out what's happening with him, so lets focus.”

Boukto cheered up, and they then decided to go in search of him. Sneaking unnoticed out of the gym, or at least they thought. Iwaizumi had noticed the four staring at them, analyzing them. So when they left he followed after, though he had a good idea as to where they were going. His suspicions were right when they stopped in front of his team's room and knocked, though there was no answer.

“They're not in there.” Iwaizumi said from behind them causing them to jump  
“Where are they then?” Kuroo asked   
“And what is he doing to my son!”Bokuto yelled only to be elbowed by Akaashi  
“Why do you want to know?” Iwaizumi crossed his arms eyeing the four of them, he knew they were close to Hinata but wasn't sure how the ginger would react if he brought them to him, he was having a very difficult time adjusting to what had happened…..  
“Somethings wrong with Shouyou, tell us where he is.” Kenma said narrowing his eyes, Iwaizumi was surprised at him calling Hinata by his first name  
“Have you considered if Hinata wanted to see you he would?” Iwaizumi asked causing all of them to visibly get upset

Kenma, every level headed and uninterested person, was ready to walk over and beat it out of him if he had to. He probably would have except Kuroo had grabbed his arm in a warning, though he wanted to do much better. His normal easy going charm was gone and he was staring daggers at the ace. Bokuto was behind him yelling something about how he had every right to see his son but was shut up by Akaashi covering his mouth, the latter’s normally bored look turned into one of anger. However their anger quickly subsided into sadness and hurt at Kenma’s words

“Your right, maybe Shouyou doesn't want us to see him or to tell us what's wrong…” Kenma frowned, releasing Iwaizumi’s point but wasn't gonna back down. “But we’re his friends, and we are going to be there for him no matter what. So tell us where he is or we will just go find him ourselves.” Iwaizumi studied them then

“Fine. Follow me.” He wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, but one way or another they would find him so might as well help and hope for the best.

Hinata POV

I hadn't been able to sleep that night, it hurt. That monster was one thing but Kageyama….I thought he was my friend, he was my teammate. Sure he and the other firstyeas had said those hurtful things to him. But to do that….. He shook the thought away and turned his head further into Oikawa’s chest, resting in the soothing feeling of him rubbing circles into his back. His boyfriend was amazing….and so was his team. This morning when everyone woke up, seeing him and Oikawa still sitting where they had been when they went to sleep, they refused to let them practice. He hates that he couldn't play, but he knew it was for the best. Physically he was tired, and while he sure could force his way though practice he had been doing his best to take better care of himself. Mentally he was a mess.So at Iwaizumi’s words and Oikawa’s agreement, the two skipped the day and were now sitting in an abandoned room on the other side of the school. He hadn't been too pleased about moving this morning, but since anyone could find tem in the room they had been using, he gave in. Which was why when Iwaizumi had knocked and then coming in saying he brought guests, he was kinda irked. They had changed rooms to avoid this and here it was happening.

“Shouyou what's going on?” Kenma asked causing him to turn and look at them, he immediately felt guilty for not wanting to see them  
“Hey guys….” He said softly not knowing what else to say  
“Hey Chibi-chan…” Kuroo said trying to get him to react but failed  
“Hinata, my son, what's wrong!” Bokuto said lunging to hug him causing Hinata to flench slightly and Iwaizumi stood between them as Oikawa pulled Hinata closer to him glaring at them, Bokuto instantly stopped halfway to Hinata “Hinata?” He asked now very concerned  
“Shouyou whats wrong?” Kenma said moving closer was extremely slow, afraid to scare Hinata again, Kenma was also consciously aware that Iwaizumi still stood between them and Hinata like a guard and that Oikawa looked like he would kill anyone that got too close…..

Hinata felt bad for flinching, he hadnt meant to, but his body wrecked as if under threat though he knew none of them would hurt him. ‘But that's what you thought about Kageyama’ a voice in the back of his head wisphered. No. They wouldn't do anything, he could trust them….Plus Oikawa and Iwaizumi were there. He was safe. Hinata instantly thought the idea was funny, he hadn't thought that in a while….it was a nice feeling, even if he only realized it because of what happened.

“Shouyou>” Kenma called again pulling him out of his thought  
“I-I dont...wanna-ta-alk about it…” Hinata stammered remembering the events of last night, hating the way his fear showed...he felt so weak and vulnerable and he didn't like it…  
“Hinata you know you can tell us anything right…” Kuroo said cautiously moving closer, Hinata turned to look at them and they all gasped.  
“What happened to your face!?!” Bokuto asked, finally snapping out of his depressed mood after Hinata flinched away when he went towards him.  
“Nothing.” He said turning away from them, he had forgotten his bruised face was pretty bad…  
“That's not nothing Shouyou. Who did that?” Kenma asked his tone sharper than ever before.  
“I just got hit with a volleyball nothing new.” He said forcing out a laugh, he sounded normal but they didn't buy it

Kenma stomped over to him causing him to flench at his anger, right past Iwaizumi who even though he tried stopping Kenma but had failed due to Kuroo. Kenma knelt next to them, Oikawa tightened his hold and when he looked up he saw he was glaring harshly at Kenma. Kenma seemed unfazed and after meeting Oikawa’s eyes then focused down on him. Reaching over and turning his face to look at him. When his friends gasped in shock, he knew that they could tell someone had beat him up….after all, you could clearly see a fist mark where Kageyama had hit him…..


	46. Authors Note (Sorry Not An Update)

Hi everyone, 

I want to first start off by apologising for my super slow update, I had run into a plateau with my writing for this, I wasn't sure exactly how it should go…. Which is one of the other reasons i'm posting today. I really love writing it, but it's just not going really how I envisioned it, maybe I was putting too many ideas into one….I don't know but I've decided to wrap it up. I'm not gonna just end it where it's at, it will have a few more chapters, as I want to get to a good endpoint. I'm not sure exactly where that will be though.

The other reason is that, with this project nearing its end, I am looking towards my next. There are just a lot of different types of fanfiction out there. So many AU’s and kinds of plot lines, and there are all the different ships…. So I decided to turn to you guys to see what you would be interested in reading next, not that you have to read my next work. I just don't want to get halfway through and be like the thought bin is empty again, sorry…...Also it will help me, since I'm still kinda new at writing fanfiction, it has only been a few months of writing it.

SO if you could leave a comment with a ship you might like to see or an idea/storyline/AU you're interested in, that would be super helpful. Plus then I'll get to know more about what you guys like! I personally like Oihina, and for some reason angle more towards hurt hinata type of fanfiction, but am open to writing other stuff as well.

Thanks so much for all you guys support, I love you all!   
Your fellow Fanfiction Lover


	47. Telling The Truth Pt.3

3rd Person POV

The four boys were shocked, having just now clearly seen Hinata's face. It was covered in bruises, deep shades of purple and black were creamy white skin used to be. You could tell he was severely beaten, no volleyball could leave a handprint.

“Who did this?” Kenma asked angrily, reaching out to turn Hinata’s face so they could get a better look, only for Hinata to go back to hiding in Oikawa’s chest  
“I told-” He started but was cut off  
“Don't you lie to us.” Kuroo said crossing his arms, not believing that Hinata thought they’d buy that bullshit.  
“Shouyou…” Oikawa whispered, he didn't like that they were here but they were his friends and he should tell them...at least not lie to them anyways 

“Hinata looked up at6 his boyfriend and frowned, he didn't need Oikawa to say what he was thinking but he already knew, and he wasn't too happy about the idea. He was about to tell the others he didn't want to talk about it, but when he turned to look at them he stopped. He could see the hurt and worry on their faces…..Oikawa was right and he should trust them….

“I'm sorry for lying….I-its-well” Hinata could feel the tears welling up, he hated that he wanted to cry again, he wanted to be strong and move on.  
“It's okay Shouyou, we’re just worried” Kenma said “Just take it slow…”  
“Y-yesterday after practice….K-k-kage-kageyama asked to talk b-but when we were alone.. H-he started hitting me…” Shouyou stuttered, crying so much he couldn't finish telling them what happened, out causing Kenma to gasp in shock  
“He did what!?!” Kuroo yelled on high alert,  
“How dare he hurt my son, that little bastard!” Bukuto roared  
“Calm down you two he’s obviously had more to say…” Akaashi said, he tried to keep is voice even like normal but you could tell he was mad, all eyes turned to Hinata again...waiting  
“Kageyama….after beating Shouyou up he…” Oikawa said in place of Hinata, since he was still crying as he clung to his chest, “He forced himself on him….” Oikawa spat at last angry and wanting to eliminate Kageyama

This sent the whole room into an uproar. Bokuto and Kuroo made a show to leave to rip a crow apart, but were blocked by Iwaizumi, causing those two to start yelling at him to move. Thankfully their two setters stepped, though they too were ready to hurt him. However they both knew everyone needed to calm down, Hinata came first.It took awhile for him to calm down again, though even then Hinata didn't feel like talking much. Oikawa and Iwaizumi got the four to agree not to say anything before they left. But everyone in the room knew, even Hinata, that before the day was over they had to tell the coaches what had happened. That it was time for everything to come to its end


	48. Happily Ever After

3rd Person POV

Having been left alone, Iwaizumi Oikawa and Hinata, sat in silence for a while. They all knew what had to be done, that they had to tell the adults. They had discussed it not only last night but this morning. Hinata had tried desperately not to tell anyone, but the other two had been insistent. They would go to the coaches, about Kageyama and from there to the police about everything. Hinata was scared about what would happen. The Kageyama issue had been the typing point, telling the coaches what had happened would only fix so much. Which is why they would then go to the police, he knew from this that he had to otherwise him and Natsu would be running and hurting forever. So with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, along with all of his teammates and friends by his side. He could be strong.

They went to the coaches after practice, only Hinata Oikawa and Iwaizumi going in, their teammates and the others that knew stayed outside in the hall. Telling the coaches had been hard for Hinata, Irihata and Mizuguchi wore shocked and worried expressions while coach Ukiah was in complete rage mode. He had stood up and marched out of the room to find Kageyama, most likely to tear him apart, the only thing that probably saved him was Takede running after him telling him to calm down, though of course he too was pissed but there was no way for an adult to act. 

The first step the coaches took was to of course locate said crow and drag him along with Hinata and everyone else that knew to the police station. Where Hinata then gave his statement, not only about Kageyama but his father too. Daichi and Suga told the police how Kageyama all but admitted to them that he had raped and beat HInata, said the person had threatened he was gonna pumble Hinata before he was swiftly taken and put in a holding cell. His future...destroyed.

They put a warrant out for his father, and sent officers to get Hinata’s sister and talk with Mrs.Yuji. Then he questioned all the teams about knowing anything, many players appalled at the news of how horrible Hinata’s life had been. 

When Mrs.Yuji arrived with the officers and Natsu, she offered to be their new guardian, saying that she was the closest thing they had to family, they reluctantly gave her custody. Hinata’s father was never found, upon questioning neighbors they found he had run earlier that week most likely in fear of being caught. They promised not to give up their search, but they wouldn't find him……

It took three months until Hinata had settled into his new life, he wasn't used to being taken care of or being able to trust people. But between Mrs.Yuji who became even more like a doting grandmother and took care of tem, to Iwaizumi and the rest of his team who were like caring older brothers, to his amazing wonderful boyfriend who he loved….. He was able to finally take a deep breath and relax. He was happy and opening up more to those around him, volleyball was easier for him to truly enjoy instead of worrying all the time, and he truly felt loved, Oikawa being there every step of the way.

Together they went to nations, gettin to the semi-finals before losing, but they were okay. Oikawa went to Tokyo and the two adjusted, though Oikawa whined Iwaizumi’s ear off about missing Hinata, and they spent every moment of holidays together. Which is why it was no surprise, when three years later Oikawa proposed at Christmas Eve dinner with their old teammates and family all around. They would of course go through a long engagement while they went through college, but Oikawa couldn't stand not making it permanent, or as Iwaizumi said ‘not claiming what was his’ as he hit Oikawa in the head before congratulating them both….

The end


End file.
